Persiguiendo a Harry
by Canti-Potter
Summary: Traducción de Chasing Harry. Voldemort esta muerto, pero Tom Riddle no. Ahora es el deber de Harry hacerse su amigo. Encontraran la amistad o algo más. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Esta historia es de Passo y tengo su completo permiso de traducirla.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Capítulo 1: Vivo**

Harry Potter se encontraba en frente de la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, pronuncio la contraseña que la profesora McGonagall le había proprocionado ese día por la mañana.

"Paletas de sangre," a medida que subía por las escaleras pensaba acerca de la curiosa contraseña. ¿Paletas de sangre? Aparentemente el Director tiene momentos morbosos como estos. Abrió la puerta.

"Ah, Harry…"Dumbledore se arreglo las gafas. "Te estaba esperando."

Sintiéndose algo nervioso el muchacho de 16 años se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de roble. Tenía buenas razones para sentirse así, Dumbledore no lo sacaba de sus clases como ahora a menos de que hubiera un problema serio que necesitara de su atención. Sonrió mientras su mirada recorría el cuarto.

Su mirada se fijo en Fawkes que se encontraba en un mal momento. El pobre fénix estaba cerca de su final, todas sus hermosas plumas se habían despegado de su cuerpo y se encontraban esparcidas en el perchero. Fawkes chillo un poco al ver a Harry. En respuesta, el Gryffindor lo saludo con la mano y le regalo una sonrisa de ánimo.

"Harry, un asunto grave a llamado mi atención. Yo creo que tu, siendo alguien que ha estado envuelto directamente con esta persona, tienes el derecho de saberlo." Dumbledore lo observo a través de sus gafas, el brillo normal de sus ojos estaba nublado por una gran preocupación.

Harry estaba un poco preocupado con esas noticias. ¿Qué podría ser para tener a Dumbledore en este estado de preocupación? Voldemort había sido destruido para siempre—Muerto simultáneamente por el poder de Harry y sus amigos, Hermione y Ron. Formando un triángulo alrededor del Lord Oscuro, murmurando la maldición imperdonable acabaron con su vida— poniéndole fin al largo régimen del mal. Esto ocurrió hace unos meses. Ahora tanto brujas como magos estaban tratando de reiniciar una nueva vida. No, era imposible que fuera Voldemort.

"¿Qué es? ¿Es muy serio?" Harry pregunto, un poco preocupado esta vez.

Dumbledore suspiro. "Yo pienso que será mejor que te sostengas en tu silla mientras te cuento esto. A mi me tomo un poco de tiempo poder aceptar la realidad después de que me lo dijeran."

"Harry," comenzó, "Voldemort esta muerto. Tu lo sabes perfectamente ya que fuiste tu el que lo acabo."

"La cosa es," Dumbledore dijo, con un tono un poco indeciso, "al parecer Tom Riddle esta sano y salvo."

"! Que ¡ Eso es imposible" Harry se levanto de su silla, gritando. "Yo lo mate. Nadie, nisiquiera Voldemort, puede sobrevivir a una maldición tres veces más poderosa."

Dumbledore levanto su mano. "Yo no dije que Voldemort haya sobrevivido. Tom Riddle lo hizo." Le pidió que se sentara. "¿Entiendes la diferencia?"

Harry se dejo caer en la silla. En su cabeza un remolino de confusión empezaba a crecer. "Director, me temo que tendrá que explicarse."

"Muy bien, solo recuerda que tienes que tener la mente abierta sobre esto. ¿Tú te acuerdas de cuando abriste la cámara en tu segundo año, y del diario de Tom Riddle? Bien. Al parecer cuando tú destruiste el diario con el colmillo del basilisco, no destruyo completamente la memoria del Tom Riddle de 16 años. La magia que Voldemrot utilizo para crear era demasiado grande para que se acabara simplemente así. En ese momento, el espíritu del diario escapo y se unió que Voldermot."

"¿Eso significa que se unió a Voldemort? ¿No son la misma persona?" En la frente de Harry se notaba su confusión.

"Bueno si, pero no exactamente. La memoria de 16 años no tenía la misma cantidad de maldad que el Voldemort de ese momento. Ellos eran, en ese momento, dos personas totalmente diferentes, separados por 50 años de vida y experiencia. En consecuencia, Tom Riddle se convirtió en algo como un pensamiento subconsciente — encerrado en la mente de Voldemort y sin tener un cuerpo real o poder. Estando separado de Voldemort por espíritu, el no fue destruido cuan mataste al Lord Oscuro. Lo dejaste libre. El ha vuelto otra vez a nuestro mundo con su propio cuerpo, joven, solo, y confundido. El ha estado dando vueltas por semanas en Irlanda antes de que la Orden se diera cuenta de su existencia."

Dumbledore sonrió con el acontecimiento. "Pues fue más que todo un accidente. Remus Lupin estaba en uno de sus viajes por los bosques Europeos cuando se encontró con él, que en el momento no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear. Era luna llena esa noche. Afortunadamente, Remus había tomado la poción Matalobos, pero el pobre Tom no lo sabía, entonces Remus tuvo que perseguirlo hasta la mañana. No quería perder el rastro de Tom Riddle."

Harry mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos. Tom Riddle estaba vivo. Era como si Voldemort volviera a la vida otra vez.

"¿Donde esta el ahora?" Le pregunto a Dumbledore después de un tiempo.

"Él esta aquí, Harry. Aquí en Hogwarts."

Harry perdió el aire por un momento. ¿El monstruo estaba en el colegio?

Dumbledore se apuro a explicar al ver la cara de pánico que ponía Harry. "No te tienes que preocupar. El es inofensivo. El joven Tom Riddle es muy diferente al Lord Oscuro que tú mataste. El estaba extremadamente delgado y depresivo cuando lo encontramos. Se estaba escondiendo y tratando de sobrevivir en el bosque sin ayuda. Él se encuentra mucho más feliz ahora y esta contento con la paz y tranquilidad. Por obvias razones, la Orden ha pensado que es mejor esconder su existencia hasta que el tiempo sea el correcto, cuando el mundo este listo para aceptarlo por lo que es."

"¿Y ahora es el apropiado?" Harry pregunto con incredulidad.

"Entiendo tu recelo Harry. Después de todo, tus experiencias con Voldemort han sido más traumáticas que las del resto de brujas y magos," Dumbledore suspiro, "Tom es solo un niño. Tiene tan solo tu edad, no tiene ninguna experiencia y a su manera, es inocente. El merece tener una vida normal, lejos de la otra vida que su otra mitad siguió. Es el comienzo de un nuevo año y el entrara a tu curso como un estudiante normal. Los tres años observando desde la mente de Voldemort lo han espantado y lo han alejado permanentemente del lado oscuro. La orden a confirmado su cambio y esta de acuerdo con aceptar que él entre de nuevo al mundo mágico."

"¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto a mi?" Harry miro a Dumbledore intensamente, sin capacidad de averiguar porque Dumbledore le dijo todo esta antes que al resto. ¿Por qué no espero a que se enterara con el resto de la escuela?

"Te lo dije porque creí que entenderías, eres muy maduro y lo suficiente capaz de aceptar la realidad." Dumbledore encontró su mirada con la de Harry. "La nueva vida de Tom en este mundo no será fácil. Todavía existen heridas que necesitan mucho tiempo para curar y no todo el mundo es tan abierto como tu y tus amigos. Harry, Tom necesita un amigo que le ayude, que le guié en este año y en el próximo, alguien que este dispuesto a aceptarlo tal y como es, no como Voldemort."

"¿Y usted piensa que yo soy esa persona?"

Dumbledore asintió, y sonrío un poco para beneficio de Harry. Harry pensó en lo irónico de la situación. Voldemort había sido su enemigo mortal, y ahora se supone que el tenia que ser su amigo. Él suspiro. Claro que el entendía. No había nada que el pudiera hacer contra eso.

"¿Cuando lo conoceré?" Harry pregunto, resignado a su suerte.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Ahora mismo. Mande por él temprano. Se encuentra en camino."

Harry sonrió forzadamente. "Usted me lee como a un libro."

"No soy el Director por nada." Dumbledore rió.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, revelando aun muchacho de unos dieciséis años, alto, pelo negro, y ojos verdes. Se paro frente Harry y Dumbledore, nervioso por la reunión.

"Hola," dijo pasito, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Harry miro a su antiguo enemigo. Los eventos que pasaron en la cámara de los secretos todavía frescos en su mente. Tom Riddle como el oponente, no Voldemort. Él debería ser más precavido. Pero, si Dumbledore dijo que cambio, entonces Harry le daría el beneficio de la duda.

"Hola." Harry extendió su mano. "Bueno verte otra vez."

"Harry." Tom lo reconoció y acepto la mano. "Has crecido."

"Eso parece. Han pasado tres años." Harry sonrió un poco. "Tú a cambio no has cambiado nada."

Tom rió. "Es difícil envejecer cuando no has estado vivo." Miro abajo y observo su cuerpo. "Pero ahora soy humano. Supongo que empezare a envejecer como todo el mundo."

"Bueno muchachos," Dumbledore los interrumpió, "He creado un cuarto para ti Tom. Se que has sido elegido para Slytherin pero tu no dormirás en los dormitorios. Estarás en tu cuarto propio, cerca a la torre de Gryffindor así estarás más cerca de Harry. Durante las comidas te podrás sentar con los Slytherins. Eso te dará una oportunidad de conocer a la gente de tu propia casa. Ahora, para llegar a tu cuarto: Desde el corredor principal del tercer piso, da vuelta a la derecha en la primera esquina. La onceava puerta a la derecha ese es tu cuarto. La contraseña es 'murmuro de paperas.' Supongo que podrás encontrar el camino.

"Te acompañare," Harry ofreció, sonrío un poco, y los dos chicos salieron de la oficina.

Harry camino al lado de Tom en silencio mientras llegaban a los cuartos privados. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos: Harry del pasado, y Tom del futuro. Ambos un poco más que nerviosos por la compañía del otro, considerando la historia que compartían.

"Aquí es." Pararon justo en frente. "murmuro de paperas" Tom toca la puerta, sintiendo la madera rozar su piel mientras se abría.

"Wow!" Harry exclamo, "Esto no es un cuarto, es una suite."

"Si. Es un poco… grande."

Tom mira alrededor. La puerta abría a la sala con su propia chimenea y unos hermosos sofás. Tom camino hacia otra puerta donde se encontraba la habitación. Era casi del mismo tamaño que la sala y tenia una gran cama con cuatro postes contra la pared. Había una gran ventana cerca de la cama donde se podía observar el bosque. Tom estaba un poco desconcertado con el lugar. No estaba seguro de merecerlo.

"¡Mira, tienes una tina en la que fácilmente cabrían tres personas!" Harry camino fuera del baño. "Me pregunto si funcionara igual que el baño de los prefectos. Tú sabes, con todas las espumas y olores que tenían allí.

"Harry," Tom interrumpió, "No estoy seguro acerca de esto."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Tom volteo hacia él. "Acerca de todo esto…" Estiro sus brazos, tratando de señalar todo el cuarto.

"No creo merecer todas estas… cosas." Bajo sus brazos. "Le pediré al Director que me ubique en otro cuarto."

"Tom, no seas ridículo." Harry agarro su brazo. "Tu no tienes que castigarte por nada."

"¿No? Tom levanto la cabeza y miro a los verdes ojos de Harry. "Nisiquiera merezco vivir."

"No pienses de ese modo," Harry lo reprendió. "Tu deberías estar feliz de que se te dio otra oportunidad. No mucha gente tiene eso en su vida. Tú puedes vivir de la manera correcta, del modo en que quieras. No pienses en el pasado."

Sonrieron abiertamente.

"Tienes la razón, Harry," Tom declaro, "Ahora tengo otra oportunidad. No la desperdiciare esta vez."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Harry rió. Sintiéndose más cómodo con Tom, los dos estudiantes caminaron hasta la sala."

"Bueno…" Harry paro en la puerta. "Te veré más tarde en la cena. Te presentare a Ron y a Hermione."

"Ahí estaré." Tom sonrió. "OH, y Harry…"

"¿Si?" Casi saliendo, Harry volvió la mirada una vez más.

"Yo nunca me disculpe. Lo siento. En serio." Tom era completamente sincero.

Harry lo miro y sonrió. "Esta bien, no importa ahora."

Con una ultima despedida, Harry desapareció por el corredor, cerrando la puerta tras él. Respirando profundamente y sintiéndose más ligero.

Tom estudio su cuarto. En serio era adorable. Supuso que tenía que ponerse confortable.

Se sentó frente al fuego, pensando en Harry. Ellos no eran amigos aún. ¿Pero quien sabe? El no ha tenido amigos hace tiempo.

"¿Amigos?" Tom susurro. "No es imposible."

La única respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Esta historia es de Passo y tengo su completo permiso de traducirla.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

Capitulo 2: El silencio de los Slytherin

"Tengo una anuncio que dar."

El ruido en el Gran Comedor ceso mientras los estudiantes ponían su atención en el Director. Dumbledore se levanto y los miro con una expresión de gran seriedad.

Harry sabía que vendría. Dumbledore estaba apunto de anunciar la presencia de Tom Riddle en la escuela. Intercambio miradas nerviosas con Hermione y Ron. Los cuales estaban al tanto de todo, y a pesar de que fueran las personas más razonables que Harry concia, estaban asustados con la situación. Ron en particular estaba furioso casi se va a la oficina del director demandando que sacaran a Riddle de las escuela. La casi muerte de Ginny no era algo fácil de olvidar. Solo se calmaron cuando Harry les recordó que Dumbledore era la persona más sensata de Inglaterra, probablemente del mundo. El no expondría a sus estudiantes a ningún daño si pensara que Tom era algún ser peligroso.

Igual, Harry no podría dejar de preocuparse pensando si era lo correcto. Conoció a Tom temprano y no podía negar que se veía más inofensivo ahora. El Tom que el conoció en la cámara era más malvado y no se dejaba dominar por nada. Harry todavía soñaba acera de los horrores que sufrió. Por eso le era difícil creer que Tom había cambiado completamente. Adentro Harry no confiaba en le chico. Se necesita más que unas palabras de Dumbledore para ver a Tom como un inocente… aún más como un amigo.

A pesar de sus sentimientos, Harry confiaba en Dumbledore con su vida. Solo por el Director, el intentaría que la estadía de Tom en Hogwarts fuera un poco más fácil. Miro hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore seguía en medio de la introducción del nuevo estudiante.

"… un estudiante se unirá a nosotros hasta su graduación. Ahora su presencia puede sorprender a unos, hasta asustarlos. Pero como su Director, supongo que se les ha enseñado lo suficiente como para que tengan una mente abierta. Lo que les voy a decir ahora mismo tiene mucho que ver con el Lord Oscuro, Voldemort."

Muchos estudiantes temblaron a la mención de Voldemort. A pesar de que estuviera muerto, la guerra había deja grandes marcas. Después de todo muchos estudiantes habían perdido familiares y amigos en ella.

"Aquí vamos. Harry, alístate para los gritos." Ron murmuro con una sonrisa indescifrable y le pego a Harry con el codo.

Dumbledore continúo. "La muerte del Lord Oscuro resulto en el nacimiento de otro. Ustedes deben acordarse de que paso en la Cámara de los secretos tres años atrás cuando Tom Riddle casi vuelve a la vida por medio de un estudiante…"

Al oír estoy Ginny palideció considerablemente. Hermione tomo su mano, preparándola para el shock más grande que estaba por venir.

"… Tom fue aprisionado dentro de Voldemort por estor tres años, sin tener un cuerpo propio ni libertad. El actuó como un observador de todas las maldades que Voldemort realizo alrededor del mundo mágico. Ahora, con su muerte, Tom Riddle ha vuelto a la vida con un nuevo cuerpo."

Una pareja de estudiantes se desmayo, mientras casi todos los estudiantes se pusieron pálidos. Un gran silencio lleno el gran comedor, un silencio tan bullicioso que dañaba los oídos de Harry. Entones, de repente, todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Se escucharon murmullos, gritos y exclamaciones, la gente se paraba y expresaba su rabia con golpes en las mesas y exclamaciones exageradas.

"Silencio" Dumbledore grito, su voz hacienda eco por todo el comedor. El desorden empezó a desaparecer mientras los estudiantes se ubicaban en sus puestos. "Yo necesito su cooperación si queremos acabar con esto lo más pronto posible."

El Director se detuvo antes de continuar hablando una vez más. "Yo quiero que todos ustedes recuerden que este niño es una persona diferente de aquel villano que produjo muertes y destrucción en los años pasados. Él es joven y, a su manera no esta relacionado con la maldad que este mundo ofrece. El no es Voldemort. Tom es una persona que merece vivir su vida normalmente. Yo necesito su ayuda, la de todos ustedes, para modelarlo como una persona de la que Hogwarts y el mundo mágico estará orgullosa. Por favor denle la oportunidad de probar que su historia es incorrecta. ¿Espero haber dejado en claro todo?"

Muchos estudiantes asintieron, pero otros eran muy tercos o estaban muy asustados para responder. Ellos nos podían hacer más que conectar a Voldemort el asesino con Tom. El muchacho que seria dentro de poco uno de ellos.

"Entonces, yo les presento a… Tom Riddle."

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron aun muchacho alto. Entro en silencio al gran comedor con su cabeza en alto y su cara sin expresión alguna. Mantuvo su mirada en blanco y continuo su camino hacia Dumbledore sin mirar a ningún estudiante.

"Profesor," Tom saludo al director con respeto.

"Deberías ir y sentarte con los Slytherins."

Una silla apareció mágicamente al final de la mesa de Slytherin. Tom camino hacia la silla y se sentó. Muchos de los Slytherins le sonrieron. Lanzando miradas arrogantes hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff que se encontraba cerca a ellos.

Eso no sorprendió a Harry. Muchos de los Slytherins son de familias leales al Lord Oscuro. Era más que obvio que la presencia de Tom Riddle en la mesa no los perturbaba, seguramente estaban orgullosos de eso.

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó. Por lo menos la parte de la introducción termino. Pero seguramente abran más pruebas para Tom en el futuro. Levanto su copa y sonrió a los estudiantes.

"Ahora, comamos."

La comida apareció en las meses e inmediatamente todos empezaron a comer. Al principio, nadie hablaba pero con el tiempo, las conversaciones se fueran haciendo más fuertes. Muchos estaban mirando a Slytherin, estudiando al nuevo estudiante que se encontraba allí, comiendo en silencio.

Tom tomo un poco de carne y la puso en su boca. No tenía hambre pero como no había más que hacer, supuso que sería mejor comer que sentarse en silencio. Se sentía incomodo, estaba al tanto de las miradas que le enviaban sus compañeros. Obviamente, ellos no confiaban en él.

"Tienes que relajarte un poco."

Sorprendido, Tom levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos gris brillante de su compañero del lado. Poniendo su tenedor en la mesa, lo observo de una manera fría.

"¿Qué te importa?

"Digo que no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva. Estas muy distante. Puedo casi sentir las paredes que has creado para protegerte." La mirada arrogante del chico desapareció mientras le sonreía a Tom. "Draco Malfoy."

Tom tomo la mano que le ofrecían y devolvió la sonrisa. "Tom Riddle."

"Eso he oído."

Después de eso la comida paso mucho más relajada.

"Miren, yo le prometí que los presentaría," Harry se disculpo.

"Tú y tu gran bocota," Ron murmuro.

El trío de Gryffindor acaba de salir de la sala común media hora después de la comida y se encontraban caminando a las habitaciones de Tom. Harry se había demorado por lo menos media hora convenciendo a Ron para que fuera. El pelirrojo estaba esperando mantener cierta distancia del Slytherin pero Hermione lo arrastro cansada de su actitud infantil.

"Por lo menos saldrás de esto de una. Nosotros solo tenemos que presentarnos, no volvernos su amigo." Hermione trato de calmar a Ron.

"¡El bastardo trato de matar a mi hermana!"

"¡Cállate!" Harry digo mientras se aproximaban a la puerta.

Inmediatamente llegaron a la puerta, esta se abrió antes de que pudieran golpearla.

"Pasen." Tom los invito con una sonrisa formal.

"¿Como supiste que estábamos afuera?" Harry pregunto.

"Los escuche venir," Tom respondió, miro a Ron por un momento. El pelirrojo enrojeció y volteo la mirada.

Se sentaron en los sofás enfrente del fuego. Por unos segundos nadie hablo mientras se miraban mutuamente expectantes.

"Bueno," Harry comenzó, "estos son Hermione y Ron. Herm, Ron, ustedes conocen a Tom."

Tom asintió, sonriendo tranquilamente. "Gusto en conocerlos Hermione y Ron."

Hermione sonrió tímidamente. "Es un placer conocerte también."

"Bueno, no para mi," Ron dijo despectivamente.

Ton levanto las cejas sorprendido. "¿Podría preguntar por qué?"

"¡Usted trato de matar a mi hermana!"

"Ah… por supuesto pelo rojo, Ginny Weasley." Tom miro a la chimenea mientras sus memorias viajaban hacia la cámara de los secretos.

"Si. Ginny. ¡La niña que casi mata!"

Mandándole miradas asesinas a Ron, Harry se paro. "Sabes Tom, creo que es mejor que volvamos. Ron esta cansado por todas las clases de hoy y –"

"¡No!" Tom los volvió a mirar. "Esta bien Harry. Ron tiene la razón."

Harry se volvió a sentar, inseguro. Tom lo miro de una manera consoladora y volteo su mirada a un Ron defensivo.

"Tengo el derecho de decir que paso, desde mi punto de vista."

"Nada que diga va a cambiar el hecho de que trato de matar a mi hermana para que usted pudiera vivir."

"Por supuesto." Tom se paro y camino hasta la chimenea, mirando las llamas. Con su espalda hacia ellos, continuo.

"Lo que paso en la cámara fue imperdonable. No solo casi mato a Ginny, también mande el basilisco con la misión de acabar con la vida de Harry y vengarme de la destrucción de mi futuro yo. Fui un estupido, un terrible hijo de perra en ese momento y encuentro difícil perdonarme a mi mismo por lo que paso."

Los volvió a mirar, su cara sin emoción pero su voz diciendo otra cosa.

"Me estaba volviendo loco. Cincuenta años solo en un diario comunicándome conmigo mismo. Tuve dieciséis años por siempre y fui prisionero. Mientras mi otro yo seguía vivo, por supuesto…" Se aclaro la garganta. "Yo solo era una memoria reservada para casos de emergencia."

"Estaba tan desesperado por salir que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa en el mundo si de esa forma podría salir de mi prisión. Cuando Ginny apareció, ella me dio esperanzas – a través de ella yo podría vivir otra vez. Nisiquiera considere su vida. Yo solo quería salir como un genio de la lámpara. Liberarme y tomar venganza de aquellos a los que creí me habían hecho daño."

Tom callo. No se escuchaba nada en el cuarto.

"Lo siento Ron. Siento haber lastimado a tu hermana. Lo se ahora. No he podido digerir todo el horror que vi en la guerra. Y no puedo creer que casi causo el mismo dolor."

Ron evaluó a Tom, mientras observaba sus ojos. Unos ojos tan parecidos a los de Harry que era raro verlos en la cara de un extraño.

"No puedo olvidar eso de una," dijo despacio, mirando el piso. "Ella no lo puede olvidar."

"Yo solo quiero una oportunidad para disculparme por lo que hice." Tom camino hacia Ron y toco su hombro. "Te pido permiso para pedirle perdón a ella."

Los segundos se alargaron. Finalmente Ron hablo. "Deberías pedírselo."

Subió sus azules ojos a los de Tom, pero ya no era con una mirada hostil. Todavía faltaba mucho para que fueran amigos, pero por lo menos ya no lo quería matar.

"Lo haré."

Harry se paro un poco tembloroso. Los últimos minutos habían sido intensos. La tensión del cuarto era tan fuerte que el tenía miedo de hablar, preocupado de que talvez hubiera gritado. Sin duda Hermione sentía lo mismo, juzgando la manera en la que ella soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

"Bueno, Tom… Se esta hacienda tarde. Necesitamos descansar para mañana, en especial tú." Harry camino cerca de él, tocando su hombro.

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron. "Si, será mi primer día de clases."

"Entonces, Buena suerte." Harry sonrió. "Buenas noches."

Harry salio del cuarto seguido de una silenciosa Hermione y un Ron apagado. Mientras caminaba con Ron a su cuarto, no pudo evitar comentar acerca de la visita.

"Eso estuvo cerca."

"Si," Ron respondió. Miro a Harry. "Pero sabes, si el realmente esta arrepentido por lo de Ginny, entonces tal vez no sea tan malo."

"Hmmmm… talvez."

"Por supuesto, eso no significa que lo perdone totalmente. Todavía falta mucho para que eso pase. Yo solo estoy diciendo que talvez él si tenga una oportunidad para redimirse." Ron declaro.

Sorprendido, Harry golpeo la espalda de Ron. "Por supuesto, yo entiendo."

Después del desayuno Tom se dirigía a la clase de Transformaciones. Iba a ser muy extraño para él volver a estudiar. Hace mucho que no estaba en la escuela. Después de ser encerrado por cincuenta años, estaba entusiasmado con el pensamiento de volver a hacer magia otra vez.

Mientras caminaba, muchos grupos de estudiantes le evitaban. Lo miraban con terror, preocupados de que de repente les mandara una maldición imperdonable. Tom se sentía un poco incomodo, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de placer a causa de toda la atención que tenia. Bueno, por lo menos no se tendrá que preocupar por el tráfico que habrá más tarde.

"Tom. Tom Riddle"

Tom volteo y vio a un muchacho de pelo mono que corría hacia él.

"Hola," Draco Malfoy saludo con afán, mientras se ajustaba a la velocidad que llevaba Tom al caminar.

Tom lo miro de forma irónica. "Estoy impresionado con tu valentía. ¿Por qué no estas pegado a las paredes como el resto?" Señalando a los estudiantes que estaban contra las paredes.

"Los Malfoys nunca nos vamos por las esquinas. Además, somos Slytherins siempre estamos juntos." Miro a Tom por el rabillo del ojo.

"Ya veo." Tom dijo, si acaso mirando a Draco. Los Slytherins no eran conocidos como personas que mostraban sus sentimientos, ellos tenían su propio lenguaje.

Draco miro la mano de Tom. "Tienes una nueva varita."

"Si. Diez inchas, pelo de unicornio, roble. ¿No es hermosa?" La agito orgullosamente, produciendo unas cuantas chispas. Unos Hufflepuffs que estaban pasando cerca saltaron lejos de ellos.

Tom miro a Draco antes de que los dos soltaran una carcajada. Llegaron a la clase unos minutos más tarde riéndose todavía del incidente del corredor.

Draco sonrió. "Creo que me vas a caer bien Tom."

Ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. "Igual."

Se sentaron en frente del salón debajo de la mira de la Profesora McGonagall. Mientras los otros estudiantes entraban al salón, Draco se acerco a Tom y susurro.

"Tal vez deba decirte… tenemos clase con los Hufflepuffs."

Rieron de nuevo antes de que la profesora los callara.

"Uh-hrm… Lo siento," Draco murmuro.

Cuando la profesora les dio la espalda, Tom no pudo resistir lanzarle una mirada penetrante a un Hufflepuff que estaba detrás. El pobre niño brinco haciendo que Draco no pudiera aguantar la risa. El mono trato de ocultarlo al ver la mirada de la profesora.

"No pudo soportar una pequeña broma," Tom dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Draco escuchara.

"Tú vas a amar pociones."


	3. Chapter 3

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Esta historia es de Passo y tengo su completo permiso de traducirla.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

Bueno:

Gracias por leer, así me animo más y sigo traduciendo.

Lamento tárdeme tanto en este capi. Pero la universidad quita tiempo moachos así que nos os desesperéis siempre seguiré.

Reviewsssssssss

Capitulo 3: Impresiones

Un hombre alto de pelo oscuro entro al cuarto apresuradamente.

"Tom Riddle esta vivo."

"Lo se." La persona que respondió dejo de pasear por su estudio y volteo hacia el otro individuo. "Mi hijo me contó."

"Ya veo." El hombre era voluminoso y ancho. Su pelo negro era corto y crespo, le llegaba a en la parte trasera de su cuello, justo sobre el collar de su capa.

"¿Por qué no fuimos informados antes?"

"Recibí la noticia ayer."

El visitante lo miro de una manera cortante. "Tengo la impresión de que tu hijo ya esta un poco… en cariñado con él."

"No lo se," respondió fríamente el mono. "Él no me divulgo que tan unidos eran. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?"

"Vamos, Lucius. Estoy tiene que ver todo con nosotros."

"Harry."

Harry Potter dejo de mirar su libro de pociones y se encontró con unos ojos verdes.

"¿Tom?"

El Slytherin sonrió de manera tímida. "Me estaba preguntando si podría hablar contigo un momento."

"Claro." Harry miro hacia el escritorio donde Madame Pince estaba sentada, mirándolos de manera reprobatoria. Señalo con la cabeza hacia la seña que claramente decía: Silencio por favor.

Tom miro la señal y se encamino hacia la salida. "Talvez debamos continuar esto afuera."

Harry lo siguió hasta el corredor. El lugar estaba medio vació ya que muchos estudiantes estaban en clase o en su sala común.

"Escuche que has estado llevándote bien con Malfoy," Harry dijo de repente. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Harry se sonrojo inmediatamente.

La cara de Tom era un poema, primero mostró sorpresa pero inmediatamente se sintió contraído. "Lo siente. Se que debería pasar el tiempo contigo. Dumbledore me dijo—"

"¡No!" Harry le interrumpió. "Lo siento. No quería decir eso, fue algo fuera de control. No debí haberlo dicho de esa manera."

Suspiró y miro a Tom. "Lo que quería decir era que estaba feliz por ti. Estoy contento de que hallas encontrado amigos de tu propia casa."

Tom sonrió. "Estamos juntos de vez en cuando. A pesar de que dos de sus amigos no hablan mucho excepto por los gruñidos que hacen ocasionalmente."

"Ah, si. Crabbe y Goyle." Harry asintió. "Ellos no son conocido por su capacidad de comunicación. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

"Oh no. Para ser sincero era más pedirte ayuda."

"¿Mi ayuda en particular?" Harry estaba sorprendido.

"Si. Pensé que seria inútil que se la pidiera a alguien más." Tom se encogió mientras miraba alrededor. "Pero si estas ocupado…"

"Será un honor ayudarte. ¿De qué trata?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yo se que le prometí a Ron hablar con ella pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No que no lo haya intentado. Pero cada ve que me acercor más de veinte metros a ella, sale corriendo en dirección contraria. Además de que no la veo muy seguido en las comidas." Tom respiro fuertemente. "Solo quiero que esto termine pronto."

Harry se preocupo. No estaba al tanto de que Ginny estaba evitando a Tom. "Vaya, Tom… No se que decir. Tú realmente la lastimaste ese año. Ella casi muere."

"Ya se. Ya se y estoy arrepentido de que haya pasado. Si pudiera borraría lo que paso." Toco su pelo con impaciencia. "¡Merlín! No puedes ni imaginar las cosas que tuve que ver para darme cuenta de eso… Pero ella no me quiere cerca. Nunca la lastimaría. Tu sabes eso Harry."

Harry mantuvo silencia por un momento. _No, yo no lo se. Nisiquiera te conozco tan bien, Tom. Oh para de ser tan defensivo Harry. El puede estar siendo realmente sincero. _Dejo atrás sus dudas y miro a Tom.

"Mira… Yo a arreglar que puedas hablar con ella pero no te ayudare a pedirle perdón. Tu tendrás que hablar con ella."

"Estoy seguro que esa parte la puedo hacer sin problema."

"Bueno, entonces esta dicho." Harry mira su reloj. "Tengo clase pronto. Voy a hablar con ella esta tarde y te mandare un mensaje cuando ella acepte verte."

"Gracias Harry. No te vas a arrepentir."

Se separaron minutos después. Harry camino al salón de pociones, apretando su maleta fuertemente. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvo hace poco, en especial la parte acerca de Draco Malfoy.

_¿Por qué rayos tenia el que decir eso?_ ¿Por qué le importaría que Tom se volviera amigo de su archienemigo? De hecho, sería muy oportuno: la parte joven de Voldemort y Draco Malfoy juntos contra Harry Potter. Pero, a pesar de que Draco estaría profundamente feliz, Tom nunca haría eso. _¿Cierto?_

El debería estar feliz de que Tom encontrara un amigo entre todos los estudiantes que salataban fuera de sus botas si el camina cerca a ellos. Tom necesita a alguien que lo comprenda. Incluso si es Draco Malfoy.

Pensó en Dumbledore y en su plan de que Harry y Tom fuesen amigos. Bueno, mal para él, porque por primera vez el director se a equivocada en sus planes. Antes de la conversación en la biblioteca, Harry no había visto a Tom desde la vez que le presento a Ron, y eso fue casi una semana atrás. Los últimos 6 días, Tom a estado feliz de compartir su tiempo con Draco y los otros Slytherins. Bueno Harry, no puedes obligarlo a ser tu amigo si él no quiere.

Talvez ellos nunca serán cercanos, pero seria divertido si por lo menos pudieran ser algo cercano a amigos y así dejar el pasado atrás. El caso de Ginny podría ser un comienzo. Con eso Harry dejo atrás sus pensamientos de Tom y entro a las mazmorras.

"¡No quiero verlo!"

"Ginny, el solo quiere disculparse." Harry tomo el brazo de la pelirroja de forma consoladora. No esperaba que esto fuera fácil.

"No tiene nada que decirme y yo no tengo nada que decirle. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo siquiera puedes soportar estar cerca de él? ¡Es un mounstro!" Lloro y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. "No puedo ni verlo."

"Él no es un mounstro." Harry se sentó a lado de ella y tomo su mano. "Gin, yo se que esto es muy difícil para ti pero por favor, yo quiero que lo reconsideres. No te hará daño. No te dañara escuchar su lado de la historia."

"Nada de lo que el diga me hará olvidarlo. Casi me mata, después de hacerme creer todos esos meses que era mi amigo. Casi me hace matar a todos esos hijos de muggles. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo como esto?"

"Porque estoy cansado de tanto odio." Harry se levanto y miro hacia la ventada. "He tenida suficiente para toda mi vida. Solo quiero que esto acabe y sigamos con nuestras vidas."

"Necesitamos superarlo." La miro de nuevo. "Por favor Ginny. Solo escúchalo. No tienes que aceptar sus disculpas si no quieres."

Después de un momento de tenso silencio Ginny asintió. "Estoy haciendo esto por ti. Pero no prometo nada."

"Gracias."

Tom Riddle caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro. Normalmente no se sentía así de nervioso, a menos de que fuera algo sumamente peligroso.

Harry estaba esperando fuera de un salón. Saludo con la cabeza al Slytherin.

"Esta adentro. Voy a estar aquí afuera mientras hablan."

"No te arrepentirás Harry." Tom estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando Harry lo detuvo.

"Esta asustada. Se amable."

Verde miro a verde. "Lo prometo."

Harry lo soltó y miro como entraba al salón. A pesar de que quisiera que ellos resolvieran sus problemas, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo al dejarla sola con Tom. Ella era más que una amiga o una compañera de casa. Siendo tan cercano a los Weasleys Harry había llegado a amar a Ginny como su propia hermana. Odiaba verla contraída por algo.

Después de quince minutos Harry dejo de moverse y miro la puerta cerrada. _¿Qué les esta tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Estará ella bien? ¿Esta él bien? ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por él? _

Media hora después, Harry estaba apunto de volverse loco de la preocupación. Seguían adentro y no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaban haciendo. Había pensado en irse, pero pensó que era mejor quedarse para poder ayudar a Ginny. Pero por mucho que él la quisiera proteger, odiaba quedarse afuera esperando como ahora – sin saber si las cosas iban bien o mal. Una parte de él quería escuchar la conversación pero se resistía a la tentación. Ellos necesitan privacidad.

Justo cuando pensó que se volvería loco, la puerta se abrió y Ginny salio. Harry se acerco a ella.

"¿Como te fue?"

Ella le sonrió. "Bien, creo. Será mejor que vuelva a mis dormitorios. Nos vemos después."

Con eso se fue dejando a Harry hablando solo.

"¿No te dijo nada?"

Harry volteo a mirar y vio a Tom saliendo. "No. Simplemente se fue. Dijo que todo estuvo bien."

Tom asintió. "Así fue."

"¿Solo eso? ¿Después de que pasaron una hora hablando?"

"Bueno, pienso que estoy casi perdonado. Casi, pero no totalmente." Camino por el corredor con Harry. "Ginny no están tranquila como crees. Ella tiene muchas… sorpresas."

"Entonces tu tampoco me vas a decir nada."

"Los detalles pueden esperar. Lo sabrás con el tiempo."

Estuvieron caminando por largo rato. Harry preguntándose si debía decir buenas noches e irse cuando Tom hablo primero.

"Harry, ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?"

"¿Un paseo? ¿A estas horas?"

"Tenemos media hora antes del toque de queda. Además, hay maneras de volver al dormitorio sin que Filch se de cuenta. Todavía recuerdo ciertos trucos después de cincuenta años."

Harry rió. "Bueno. Yo te sigo."

Salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar cerca a la cancha de Quidditch. Era luna llena, y las estrellas se veían perfectamente.

Harry miro el cielo. "Espero que Remus se halla tomado la poción matalobos."

Tom tembló y puso las manos en sus bolsillos. "Recuerdo el día en que me encontró. ¡Estaba asustado!"

Harry sonrió. "Él no te haría daño. Tenia su razón en ese momento."

"Bueno, ojala hubiera sabido eso. Pero cuando es media noche y de repente hay un hombre lobo persiguiéndote, no pensarías que no te iba hacer daño."

"¿Qué paso esa noche?"

"Me subí a un árbol y espere. Naturalmente, cuando amaneció le grite mucho por haberme perseguido. Pero ahora estamos bien. El me trajo hasta Dumbledore."

"Cuando saliste de Lord Volde—"

"No quiero hablar de eso todavía," Tom lo corto. Toco el hombre de Harry, haciendo que este se detuviera. "No quería ofenderte. Pero para ser sincero creo que he enterrado todo eso. Yo… Yo no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso cuando mataste a Voldemort… o a mí. ¿Existe una diferencia?"

"Existe," Harry dijo firmemente. "El era malvado."

"Y yo no," dijo Tom. Derepende necesitaba saberlo. "¿Estas dispuesto a confiar en mi Harry?"

Harry respiro pesadamente. "Supongo que me arriesgare. Te creo Tom. No estoy seguro porque pero se que no eres y nunca serás Voldemort."

La honestidad de las palabras era impresionante. Tom sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento calido que lo acogía—un sentimiento que nunca pensó seria causado por Harry Potter.

"Entonces me encargare de nunca romper tu confianza."

Dejo el brazo de Harry y caminaron en un silencia reconfortante. Harry ya había olvidado el toque de queda, estaba concentrado oyendo la brisa y la suave respiración de Tom.

"Tom, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Es algo privado. Pero puedes no responderme."

"Esta bien. ¿Qué es?"

"Tú nombre," Harry evito mirar a Tom y continuo. "En la cámara, me dijiste que odiabas a tu padre. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con ese nombre? Digo, no seria más fácil vivir con otro nombre. De esa manera, nadie te molestaría por tu pasado. Comenzarías de nuevo."

Tom frunció el ceño. "Pensé en eso. De hecho, el Profesor Dumbledore lo sugirió. Pero decidí no hacerlo. Veras Harry, mi pasado es parte de mí. Lord Voldemort cambio su nombre para volverse otra persona. Quería olvidar todo acerca de su herencia muggle, y mira donde termino… muerto y enterrado sin nadie quien lo llore. No quiero terminar como él."

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que vendría más.

"No estoy orgulloso de mi padre. Sigo odiándolo con todo mi corazón. Lord Voldemort lo mato cuando salio de la escuela. Si mi padre estuviera vivo todavía, no hubiera hecho lo mismo. No puedo y no negare quien soy, no importa que tan doloroso sea. Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lo he aceptado, y ellos tendrán que aceptarme por quien soy."

Cuando Tom termino de hablar estaba respirando agitadamente. No había planeado decir tanto. Para su sorpresa, Harry tomo su mano la apretó un poco y la dejo ir.

"Entiendo Tom. Ven vamos a la cancha de Quidditch. ¿La has visto últimamente?"

"No. Pero me gustaría verla."

Mientras entraban a la cancha, Harry pensaba acerca de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Había pasado por tanto, aun así aquí estaba, esforzándose por salir adelante. Tal vez llegaría a ser el gran mago que Voldemort pudo ser, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Harry estudio a Tom, la cara levanta como si mirara de reojo—muy Slytherin. Se veía muy fuerte, tan… decidido. No tenia dudas de que Tom realizaría eventualmente sus sueños, y exorcizaría el fantasma de Voldermot de su vida.

"Subieron las gradas"

Harry se volteo, distraído. "¿Perdón?"

"Las gradas. No eran tan altas." Como un niño excitado, Tom salto la valla y se subió a las gradas, sus largas piernas lo hacían verse aún más alto. "¡Esto es genial! Podremos ver los partidos desde una posición mejor."

Harry lo siguió, disfrutando su reacción. "¿Juegas?"

"No realmente. Digo, ocasionalmente juego de guardián pero no so muy bueno en eso. Me gusta más verlo."

"Oh, bien. Entonces te divertirás viendo nuestros partidos."

"Por supuesto. Escuche de Draco que eres un buen buscador."

"¿Malfoy dijo qué?" Harry dijo con incredulidad.

"Bueno, no exactamente. Dijo que había pasado un tiempo endemoniado tratando de quedarte la Snich de esas pesuñas de Gryffindor que tienes," Tom respondió maliciosamente.

"Suena como él."

"Tengo un gran respeto por tus talentos Harry. Pero no te ofendas si te hago unos cuantos boo durante el juego. Soy Slytherin después de todo." Tom sonrió.

"Estaría decepcionado si no lo haces." Harry sonrió de vuelta.

"Hey, sabes que seria genial… si ellos agregaran otras gradas para que se pueda ver desde todos lados." Tom movió su brazo y accidentalmente golpeo una de las vigas de madera.

"Ouch" exclamo mientras se a sobaba la muñeca, lanzado miradas asesinas a la viga. "Asquerosa viga."

"Ven, déjame ver eso."

Harry tomo el brazo, levanto la manga y examino la herida. Había una astilla enterrada en la muñeca de Tom.

"Voy a sacarla pero no gritas. Va a doler un poco."

"¡Hah! ¿Gritar? ¿Yo? Por ese pequeño… ¡Ouch! ¡No tan duro!"

"Te dije que iba a doler," Harry dijo con tono burlón.

La astilla termino siendo más larga de lo que pensaba y al sacarla la pequeña herida comenzó a sangrar. Tom estaba estupefacto, mirando la sangre.

"Yo… Yo no sangraba desde hace cincuenta años," dijo con preocupación, mirando como la sangre manchaba su capa.

"Será mejor que paremos la sangre."

Atónito, Tom solo pudo mirar mientras Harry tomaba su muñeca y cubría la herida con su boca. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió mientras Harry chupaba su piel. Una caliente y húmeda lengua toco la herida y casi se cae de la grada sin aliento y en shock.

"Será mejor que la cubra para que deje de sangrar." Harry cubrió la herida con un pañuelo blanco.

Todo acabo muy rápido. Tom todavía no se había recuperado después del incidente con la boca de Harry.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué?" Harry lo miro con sus ojos inocentes.

"La cosa que acabas de hacer… con tu boca…" Los labios de Tom se movieron de forma extraña mientras recordaba lo que sintió cuando la boca de Harry toco su piel. De repente, Harry no se veía tan manso e inocente como antes.

"Oh, no estoy totalmente seguro para que es, pero vi a Hermione hacer lo mismo cuando Ron se lesiono. Supongo que es para controlar la sangre."

Harry termino el nudo del pañuelo. "Listo, ahora estará bien."

"Estoy bien," Tom repitió. ¿Para controlar la sangre? ¡Pero si no era casi nada! ¿Y por qué estaba tan obsesionado con tan pequeña cosa?

Harry miro su reloj. "Mira que hora. Es casi media noche. Creo que tenemos que volver pronto."

"Oh. Bueno." Se paro y arreglo su capa. "Vamos."

Se apresuraron en volver al castillo. Tom pensando en los métodos de curación de Harry, mientras Harry pensaba en las revelaciones de Tom. Entraron al castillo e inmediatamente se encontraron con un prefecto.

"¡Ernie!" Harry exclamo. "Nosotros estábamos… nosotros simplemente estábamos…"

"Estábamos caminando," Tom continuo, sonriendo fríamente. Harry lo miro sorprendido. ¿Dónde esta el amigable Tom que vio hace solo un momento?

Sonriendo un poco, Ernie MacMillan los dejo ir sin decir nada. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, lejos de oídos indiscretos, Harry enfrento a Tom.

"No tenias que haber sido tan grosero."

Dos cejas se levantaron inocentemente. "¿Estaba siendo grosero?"

"Creo que estas perfectamente conciente de lo que hiciste. ¿Para qué? Él nos hubiera dejado ir si yo le hubiera explicado que…"

"Estabas tartamudeando, no explicando. Además, prácticamente tembló cuando me vio. Odio eso"

"¡Ah! Ya veo. Tu inaceptable comportamiento hacia gente que piensas es inferior, es solo un mecanismo de defensa hacia la gente que no te acepta por lo que eres."

"No te atrevas a intentar estudiarme a estas horas de la noche. Además, el estaba ocultando algo. ¿Qué hacia dando vueltas por la noche solo?" Tom señalo la puerta que estaba frente a ellos. "Mi puerta, buenas noches Harry."

"Buenas noches Tom." Harry estaba apunto de irse cuando recordó algo. "¡Espera!"

"¿Si?" Tom estaba casi dentro.

"Mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade. Me preguntaba si querías ir con nosotros. Tu sabes, visitar las tiendas…"

"Oh." Tom mordió su labio indeciso. "Me gustaría mucho. En serio. Pero digamos que ya le prometí a Draco que iría con él."

"Veo. Esta bien. Entiendo." Desilusionado Harry se dio la vuelta.

"Tal vez la próxima vez." Tom dijo esperanzado.

"Si, la próxima vez."

Era una hermosa mañana. Como siempre Draco estaría tomando unas deliciosas onces en el Gran comer, pero esta vez no seria así, todo gracias a la llegada de Lucius Malfoy a la escuela una hora antes. No que odiara las visitas de su padre. De hecho, siempre esperaba las visitas ya que extrañaba a su familia al estar tan lejos de casa por tanto tiempo. Era la razón de la visita lo que le incomodaba.

"Padre, no trates de engañarme. No estas aquí para darme algo que mi madre hizo. Lo pudiste haber enviado fácilmente por lechuza.

Lucius miro a su hijo y frunció el ceño. "Draco… ¿Dudas de mi?"

"En estas circunstancias, si." Unió sus manos poniéndolas sobre la mesa. "Es el momento del año donde normalmente no tienes respiro. Se que odias dañar tu rutina de trabajo y es muy sospechoso que vengas a Hogwards a desearme un buen día."

Lucius suspiro. Nunca había tenido una razón para mentirle a si hijo antes. Debía haber previsto que su hijo vería a través de sus mentiras.

"Es acerca de Tom. Tom Riddle."

Draco se preocupo. "¿Qué acerca de él?"

Lucius se disculpo. "No puedo decirlo ahora mismo. Pero será necesario después. Las cosas se volverán muy peligrosas para él."

"No padre. No los dejare." Ojos plateados se oscurecieron. "No te dejare."

"Piensas que estoy aquí para dañarte. No quiero ni pienso dañarte."

"Entonces me estas advirtiendo contra ti."

"No necesariamente. Es peor Draco. Ellos quieren meterte en el plan."

"Entonces así es como va a ser."

Dos Malfoys se sentaron en silencio por largo rato, entendiendo completamente las implicaciones de esas palabras. La guerra no había terminado aún.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

nefichan, Shinigamislytherin, SerenitaKou, Orhen Shiy y alguien que se auto denomina YO

jajaja

Se cuidan moachos


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno moachos supongo que pensaran. Es el colmo como se le ocurre hacernos esperar tanto.**

**LO SIENTO**

**Voy a ser sincera he estado tan ocupada que apenas si tuve tiempo traducir. Pero bueno aquí esta el capi.**

**Ya saben nada es mío ni la historia ni los personajes.**

**No gano nada traduciéndola excepto por supuesto sus hermosos reviews.**

**Ya no los entretengo más.**

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo 4: Doppelganger**

"Draco, no me estas escuchando." Exasperado Tom golpeo a Draco en las costillas.

"Lo siento. Es solo que la visita de mi padre esta mañana me tiene despistado."

"Oh" La sonrisa de Tom desapareció mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación. "Lucius."

"Tu…" De alguna forma Draco sentía que era muy difícil preguntar. "¿recuerdas a mi padre?"

"Se quien es tu padre," dijo tajantemente, formando con su boca una línea delgada.

Su expresión era indescifrable, y Draco sintió un gran escalofrió recorrerlo. Los ojos verdes se encontraban fríos, blancos y en guarida, y por un momento Draco sintió que algo peligroso emanaba de Tom. Tembló interiormente, al darse cuenta que esa era una parte de Tom que no conocía antes. Con él normalmente Tom siempre era más abierto que con las otras personas. Pero en ese momento se dio cuanta de que había mucho más de Tom que el no conocía.

Justo después la expresión de Tom se suavizo. Parpadeo un poco y sonrió hacia Draco.

"Lo siente. Simplemente recordé de algo."

"Mira, yo se que mi padre ha hecho cosas que—"

"No," Tom lo interrumpió. "No era tu padre. Olvida lo que dije. Solo estoy… distraído."

El Slytherin pelinegro se aclaro la garganta y se volteo a mirar una jarra de dulces. Draco miro hacia abajo y noto que los puños de Tom estaban blancos. Tom tomo la jarra de dulces la cual estaba apretando tanto que parecía que se fuese a romper. Draco la tomo con gentiliza.

"Tom, ¿Quieres hablar?"

Tom continuo mirando la jarra, como si fuese a encontrar la respuesta ahí. "Mejor no."

Draco asintió en silencio. Tendría que esperar a que su amigo se abriera más. El sabía que era algo más que el problema con Voldemort, algo que molesta tanto a Tom que continua escondiéndolo, hasta de si mismo. Tom necesitara toda la ayuda posible. Tal vez, solo talvez, Draco podría hacer algo al respecto.

De vuelta en Hogwarts, Tom cerró la puerta de su cuarto y colapso en ella.

Despacio, camino hacia un silla y se dejo caer. Por el resto del día, había tratado de parecer alegre para sus amigos y Draco, pero la mención de Lucius le había traído memorias que prefería olvidar.

Se paso las manos por la cara, tratando de borrar las imagines de horror y sangre que todavía aparecían en sus pesadillas, pero lograba bloquear en el día. En su mente, siempre las veía de nuevo; la desesperación de los hombres y mujeres al rogar por sus vidas hasta el ultimo momento, mientras el Lord Oscuro reía y se burlaba de sus plegarias. Las torturas por las que pasaron y las cosas que les hicieron eran demasiado para Tom. Había gritado, siempre había gritado que pararan , que pararan esa masacre que no hiciese más daño, pero su otro yo siempre lo ignoraba. Después de todo, el era solo una voz sin un poder real. Una miseria al lado de todo lo que era Voldemort.

De repente se enfureció. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan estupido al creer que podría conquistar el mundo. Las flamas de la chimenea aumentaron peligrosamente mostrando de esa forma la furia de Tom. Lo sintió todo: la rabia consigo miso, con Voldemort, con los otros mortifagos, con su madre por morir y dejarlo solo, con su padre y con el resto de la gente que le fallo y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Cuando las luces empezaron a titilar de una manera terrorífica y los candelabros apunto de caer, Tom callo en cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se obligo a calmarse y a apagar la rabia. Su respiración se calmo y las luces volvieron a la normalidad de nuevo. No debía haber perdido su temperamento de esa forma. Había olvídalo lo fácil que era destrozar las cosas con su magia, hasta sin varita.

Pensó que podía olvidarse de todo mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Tenía una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, y un nuevo futuro. Dumbledore era su guardián y protector. ¡Hasta era amigo de Harry Potter¡ Se había convencido de que su pasado era solo una pesadilla que podía olvidar. Pero en realidad nunca se iría.

No siempre había sido malo. En algún momento el había sido amado. Recuerda haber sentido algo parecido a la felicidad muchos años atrás. Era bastante joven, casi un bebe y su madre lo lanzaba al aire, riendo emocionada. El sol era claro, y el se encontraba mirando arriba, viendo el cielo acercase más a él, hasta que caía de nuevo en los brazos de su madre. No recuerda haber sentido eso alguna otra vez. No, mucho después ella murió, y todo se fue cabeza abajo. Lo enviaban de un orfanato a otro, negado por su propio padre. El nunca fue el hijo de la familia Ryddle – algo como él tenia que mantenerse escondido del publico. El siempre a sido y aun era un mago poderoso. Descubrió sus habilidades mágicas a causa de su permanente soledad, y nunca más volvió a desear tener una familia. Cuando entro a la escuela tenía un pasado que le permitió odiar al mundo con todo su corazón. Y después fue encerrado en un diario, pasando cincuenta años en un limbo de rabia y soledad.

Tom aparto las memorias de su mente. Este no era el tiempo para arrepentirse. Se había prometido hace más de cincuenta años que no miraría atrás. Por un momento, se permitió ser débil. Pero se acabo. Existían cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Lucius había venido a la escuela.

Se acordaba de Malfoy, mono, orgulloso, y tan enigmático como su hijo, parado al lado del Lord Tenebroso obedeciendo sus ordenes sin importarle que tan desagradebles eran. Casi nunca hablaba, excepto para opinar algo de vez en cuento. Pero cuando lo hacia, los otros mortifagos escuchaban atentos, nunca decía algo estupido, además era uno de los pocos que obedecía por más que puro miedo. Lo que le perturbaba era la expresión en la cara de Lucius cuando hacían algo particularmente brutal. Nisiquiera Voldemort sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este algunas veces. El solo apreciaba su lealtad.

Algo faltaba. Algo entre Lucius y Voldemort que no recordaba. No todo lo que paso en esos tres años lo recordaba. Había sido un circo de tanto horror.

Tom penso en la relación de Draco con su padre. Si había logrado crecer siendo lo suficientemente decente, talvez había algo más de Lucius Malfoy que una bestia fría y en busca de sangre. ¿Pero qué significaba su visita esta mañana? Lucius no hacia las cosas sin un propósito. Tom decidió que por su bien y por el de su nuevo amigo tendría que averiguarlo.

Tom corrió a la puerta e inmediatamente choco contra Harry que estaba apunto de tocar. El Gryffindor callo al piso mientras un Slytherin avergonzado trataba de disculparse.

"¿Sentiste esa cosa extraña que paso hace poco?" Harry pregunto.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Era un poderoso choque de magia que hizo temblar el Castillo. Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore hace unos minutos cuando las luces empezaron a volverse locas. Los muebles temblaron y mucha gente empezó a escolarizarse."

Culpable Tom pensó acerca de su perdida de control. No se había dado cuenta de que había afectado a todo el castillo. "Um, estaba pesando así que realmente no lo note. Aparte.", digo cambiando de tema, "¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?"

"El Profesor Dumbledore me pregunto si podría ir por ti," Harry no pensó que fuese extraño que llamara a Tom. "Esta esperándote en su oficina."

"Bien, iré de inmediato." Diciendo adiós con las manos a Harry y corrió hacia la oficina del director, sintiéndose nervioso acerca de lo que el viejo mago le tenia que decir.

Harry miraba la espalda de Tom mientras este corría. Volteo hacia la puerta y puso cara de reproche. Como era posible que Tom olvidara cerrarla. Estaba apunto de cerrarla cuando noto algo. Tom había dejado que el fuego creciera demasiado, no habría problema si no fuera porque todo el tapete estaba quemado y casi todas las piedras de la pared estuvieran negras.

Seguro Tom no sería tan descuidado de dejar el fuego demasiado alto. Pero ahora estaba normal y apunto de extinguirse. Decidió dejar las cosas así para respetar la privacidad de Tom y se fue a la sala común.

Salto emocionada cuando estaba por llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Dumbledore le acababa de dar noticias espectaculares y no podía espera para contárselas a sus amigos. Entro y le sonrió a todo el que se encontró por el camino. Los estudiantes seguían hablando de lo fuerza misteriosa que se sintió. Por mucho que quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido tenia noticias más importantes de que hablar. Se acerco a sus amigos que estaban hablando por lo bajo en los sillones más alejados de la sala. Harry toco sus hombros para que lo notaran.

"¿Adivinen que?"Pregundo entusiasmado.

Ron miró a Hermione y sonrió. "¿Qué pasa Harry?"

"Sirius fue liberado por fin, hoy mismo"

Los tres amigos se abrazaron entusiasmados. En realidad, Sirius había sido libre algunos meses antes, cuando empezó a pelear al lado de Dumbledore y Colagusano salio al público. Fue aceptado en el mundo mágico por su valentía y lealtad. De todas maneras, le tomo al ministerio años antes de que todo el papeleo estuviera listo. Aparentemente, el ministro anterior (muerto por manos de Voldemort) había dejado muchos papeles sin revisar.

"¡Esto es genial!" Hermione grito. "Ahora Sirius podrá andar libre sin preocuparse de tener Dementores buscándolo."

"Si," Harry estaba de acuerdo, "… y ahora que es ultima noticia, el Diario del Profeta le ha ofrecido un segmento especial. Ustedes saben, acerca de cómo peleo y logro mantenerse sano después de todos esos años."

"Bueno se lo merece." Dijo Hermione. "Si piensan en como lo trataron cuando era un fugitivo… es lo mínimo que pueden hacer."

"Eso y todos los trofeos que se gano después de la guerra." Ron agrego. Sirius había recibido una Orden de Merlín de primero grado.

"Bueno, por lo menos es feliz ahora." Harry sonrió gentilmente, pensando en su padrino. El ama a Sirius casi como a un padre.

"Saben que pienso, deberíamos ir a visitarlos ahora." Harry sugirió.

"¿Quien?"Hermione puso cara de preocupación.

"Sirius, y creo que Remus también, estan en el pueblo así que supongo que estarán en la casa. Es de semana y es lo suficientemente temprano. Podremos volver para la cena si nos apuramos."

"¿Apareceremos sin que lo sepan?" Hermione exclamo.

"¡Aun mejor!" Ron sonrió. "Celebraremos."

Sonreído se fueron agarrados de brazo a brazo.

Mirando desde arriba, el Jaguar negro estaba fuera de lugar. Era la única mancha negra que se veía por todos los arbustos y árboles del lugar. Lucius Malfoy sonrío mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Como sangre pura y un Slytherin, odiaba todos esos objetos que los muggles inventaban para facilitar su mugrosa existencia. Excepto los carros. A Lucius le encantaban grandes, rápidos, y caros.

Era una lastima que no fuera un placer que su hijo compartiera. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de Draco- Slytherin de punta a punta. Pero a veces, el chico necesitaba un guía. Hogwarts había ablandado el comportamiento de su hijo.

Cerca se encontraba su destino. Una casa grande, con jardines extensos y muy cara. No existía mucha diferencia con la casa Malfoy cuando se compara por tamaño.

Lucius disminuyo la velocidad cuando se estaba acercando. Realmente no había mucha prisa.

Dentro de la casa Taylor espera impaciente. Miro el gran reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Como siempre, Lucius iba tarde. A veces, se preguntaba si el bastardo se divertía estresando su obsesión con la puntualidad. Pero uno nunca sabia con Lucius.

Taylor se levanto y paseo por el cuarto, sus pasos sonando sobre el piso de madera. Su peso era formidable, sus hombres en línea y bien formados, huesos robustos y de gran tamaño. Claramente no era un hombre al que se quisiera irritar.

Escucho los pasos de su compañero detrás, pero no volteo.

"Vas tarde."

"Tu reloj no esta bien."

"Por aquí"

Los dos hombres dejaron el estudio y fueran al sótano. Ahí el aire era más frío de lo normal, Lucius tembló un poco. Taylor no se inmuto por el cambio de temperatura. Solo quito el seguro de una de las grandes puertas con una llave casi tan vieja como esta. Antes de abrirla volteo a mirar a Lucius.

"Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan."

"Tuvieron una reunión si mi." No era una pregunta, los labios de Lucius se volvieron una fina línea.

Taylor le resto importancia. "Fue solo una manera oficial de arreglar lo que ya habíamos discutido antes. Ellos votaron que era hora de tener acción. Además," miro al mono que estaba su lado. "Estabas ocupado esta mañana."

Lucius no respondió. Estaba estresado porque los mortifagos se habían reunido sin el. Pero no tenia caso decírselo a Taylor. El hombre tenía una mente propia, y no perdia oportunidad por tomar las responsabilidades de Lucius. Lo cual era una perdida de tiempo ya que los dos quedaron al mando después de la que su líder fue destruido.

"¿Hablaste con Draco?" Taylor pregunto mientras entraba por el pasadizo.

"Si, lo hice. Ama la comida de su madre."

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso Lucius," Taylor gruño mientras tomaba una antorcha de la pared y la prendía con su varita. "¿Decidió unirse a nosotros?"

"Mi hijo no será parte de nuestros planes hasta que lo decida libremente." Lucius respondió con voz grave.

Taylor entendió la advertencia. "Eres bastante afortunado con tu hijo, el mío no sabe ni a donde se dirige."

"Estoy seguro que Gregory encontrara lo suyo a tiempo."

Después de eso el tema se acabo. Los hombres siguieron caminando por el pasadizo, cada uno con una antorcha en sus manos. Pasaron una gran cantidad de puertas pero al parecer el sótano nunca se acababa.

"Este lugar a sido la bodega de mi familia por años. Los mejores vinos del mundo siguen en estas puertas. Esperando por un hombre que les haga compañía."

Continuaron caminando otros minutos en silencio. Lucius empezó a preguntarse cuantas bodegas tendría el sótano de la mansión. Cuando Taylor paro. Puso su mano sobre una puerta, diferente a las demás. Estaba hecha de metal.

"Mi padre lo escondió aquí hace años. Nuestro Lord era joven y no tan poderoso."

Taylor saco una bolsa de su túnica. De allí saco una llave larga y de plata. Con esta abrió la puerta y la empujo con todo su fuerza. La puerta se movió mientras protestaba sonoramente por haber sido despertada de su largo sueño. Entraron al cuarto.

"¿Qué hay en este cuarto, de todas maneras?"

"No estoy totalmente seguro. Pero mi padre me dijo que cuando llegara el momento la abriera y lo sabría. Ahora nuestro joven Lord ha vuelto. No creo que halla mejor momento"

"Talvez."

Miraron a través del cuarto, moviendo sus antorchas en busca de algo. Después de varios minutos de dar vueltas y buscar por todos lados. Los hombres perdieron la esperanza.

"Esta vacía." Taylor sonó derrotado.

"¡Espera un minuto!" Lucius toco la pared. "Creo que hay algo aquí. Esta parte de la pared se ve extraña."

Empezaron a limpiar la pared, tratando de remover el mugre que se había acumulado por los años. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se veía una cabina que guardaba algo. Entusiasmado, Lucius busco dentro y saco un caja.

Taylor rompió el candado, y casi sin respirar abrió la caja.

"Es una daga."

"Una daga muy sucia." Lucius agrego.

Tomo el pergamino que se encontraba dentro de la caja con la daga. "Aquí debe decir algo que nos explique."

Sonrieron al terminar de leer. Era un mensaje corto escrito por el padre de Taylor. Corto, pero de gran importancia. Miraron la daga con gran orgullo.

"Esta era. La daga que utilizo para sus rituales de transformación." La vos de Taylor hablaba de mucho respeto. "El debió viajar con esto por el mundo en sus primeros años."

"Tiene sangre. Y no solo sangre si no una gran cantidad de rituales." La voz de Lucius tenía cierta admiración. "Nuestro Lord podrá vivir una vez más."

"Si." Taylor asintió. "El muchacho."

Casi sin aviso, el pelinegro apunto con su varita a la daga y dijo.

"_Lazarus_."

"Perdiste el control." Dumbledore saludo a Tom con esas palabras apenas este entro a la oficina.

Tom le miro culpable. No esperaba que el director se diera cuenta que había sido el causante. Mentalmente se reprendió. _Por supuesto que lo sabe, el ha estado peleando con Voldemort por años."_

"Lo siento director. Evitare que vuelva a suceder."

"Tom, ¿Hay algo que desees decirme?"

Tom levanto la mirada de la mesa hacia los ojos del director. Eran viejos. Pero astutos e inteligentes, como los de nadie más. Hace cincuenta años esos ojos no tenían esa expresión. Pero ahora el conocía el lado oscuro y no dejaría que este volviera.

"No director, me encuentro bien." Tom respondió finalmente. Sonrió para mostrar que estaba diciendo la vedad. "Solamente estaba un poco contrariado cuando recordé algo. Pero, esta bien, esta bajo control."

"Muy bien." Dumbledore sonrió resignado. "Talvez simplemente estoy preocupándome de más. Tratar de volver toda la normalidad después de una guerra no es trabajo fácil. Solo trata de no alarmar a toda la escuela cuando te sientas muy emocional."

"Lo recordare."

_No tenia que haberlo preocupado, _se dijo así mismo. _Todo lo que paso en el pasado, nisiqueira Dumbledore podría hacer algo para cambiarlo._

Decidió que no lo preocuparía por nada más.

Al mismo tiempo que Tom cerró la puerta de sus aposentos, a muchas millas de ahí los Mortifagos tomaban la daga y lanzaban una maldición.

Tom estaba a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando algo le golpeo. Un dolor que comenzó en su cabeza y paso por todo su cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Callo al suelo y quedo a gatas, respirando fuertemente mientras sentía el dolor recorrerlo. Instantáneamente, olas de dolor siguieron hasta que no pudo hacer nada por resistirlo, grito y colapso en el suelo.

Trato de abrir sus ojos en medio de la agonía. Todo estaba cubierto de rojo. Trato de levantarse usando la puerta de apoyo, miro sus brazos, y casi volvió a colapsar. Eran terroríficos, llenos de sangre, todo su cuerpo estaba igual. ¡Había sangre por todo lado! Viajaba por su cuello, sus brazos, su torso, y sus piernas, mojando sus ropas y regándose por todo el suelo.

Grito, tratando de quitarse la ropa, sin lograr librarse del tormento que estaba sintiendo. Sentía como si se estuviera muriendo, tomo el pomo de la puerta principal y se lanzo al olvido.

Harry estaba apunto de irse con sus amigos cuando recordó que se había olvidado de algo. Tenía un regalo para su padrino que había comprado hace días. Un reloj que Sirius apreciaría. No quería ir a visitar a Sirius sin el reloj, les dijo a Ron y Hermione que siguieran sin el, prometiéndoles alcanzarlos en cuanto tuviera el reloj.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, pensando en la celebración que tendrían. Cuando las luces se apagaron, sabiendo que era imposible que fuese una falla eléctrica ya que el castillo no tenía fuentes eléctricas. Analizo si tendría que ver con la fuerza que había golpeado a la escuela antes.

Antes de que Harry pudiera dar un paso más, un desnudo muchacho de 16 años salio de su cuarto y se lanzo directo a los brazos de Harry.

**Bueno gente, espero les guste el capi.**

**Ya saben reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chasing Harry **

By Passo

**Capitulo cinco: El sentimiento de caer**

Al ser empujado contra la pared Harry exclamo por el dolor. De repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, mirando hacia abajo encontró a Tom Riddle en sus brazos. Un inconsciente _y_ denudo Tom Riddle en sus brazos.

Se alarmo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Su cara estaba pálida, y sus dedos fuertemente apretados contra la túnica de Harry. Noto los rasguños en sus brazos y su pecho, los cuales seguían sangrando. Para su sorpresa, las heridas se curaron inmediatamente, y toda la sangre desapareció como si no hubiera estado allí.

Todas las heridas habían desaparecido. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que antes había cortadas… Paso sus manos por los brazos de Tom tratando de encontrar alguna señal que pudiera explicar lo que acababa de ver. Pero no encontró nada, nisiquiera una cicatriz, su piel era lisa y sedosa.

Demasiado suave para alguien que se supone había sido torturado. La mano de Harry siguió subiendo hasta el hombro de Tom. De repente no pudo retirar su mano del cuerpo del desnudo de Tom. Por un momento, Harry se sintió extraño, un sentimiento perverso se apodero de él, estaba ahí sosteniendo a Tom, mirando como se movía su mano. Piel contra piel.

El sonido de pisadas saco a Harry de sus pensamiento, mientras recordaba que estaba en el medio del corredor. Acomodo a Tom en sus hombros y entro al cuarto de este, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

"Para"

Lucius tomo la muñeca de Taylor y lo obligo a alejarse de la daga. El otro mago asustado soltó su varita y termino el hechizo que estaba realizando.

"¿Tratas de matarlo?" Lucius siseo. Miro a Taylor mientras este lo miraba sin expresión.

"Solo lo estaba asustando un poco." Sonrió y tomo su varita. "Tiene que aprender a soportar un poco de dolor. Queremos que sea fuerte."

"Vas a arruinar todo lo que hemos hecho." Lucius tapo su cara, y volvió a ser el hombre frío de siempre. "El muchacho necesitara tiempo para ajustarse. Dejémoslo ser hasta entonces."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Taylor no respondió. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y salieron de la celda en silencio.

Harry cubrió a Tom con una manta, mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera protegido contra el frío. Parado al lado de la cama de Tom se pregunto que debería hacer ahora.

Había pensado en irse apenas estuviera seguro de que Tom estaba bien. Pero ahora no podía irse, que pasaría si lo que fuera que haya pasado vuelva a suceder. Encontró la ropa de Tom desgarradas fuera de la habitación, esparcida por toda la habitación hacia la salida. Era como si Tom se las hubiera quitado segundos antes de salir del cuarto y desmayarse. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a dejar a Tom solo esta noche.

Camino hacia la sala. Tal como lo esperaba encontró los polvos Flu sobre la chimenea. Usando la chimenea se comunico con Hermione y Ron para comunicarles que no se reuniría con ellos esa noche. Decepcionados, le preguntaron el por que. Para no avergonzar a Tom, solo les dijo que estaba haciendo algo urgente para Dumbledore y los detalles podrían esperar. Felicito a Sirius por medio de la chimenea y prometió visitarlo pronto.

Volvió al cuarto y se sentó al lado del Slytherin. Tom seguía inconsciente pero por lo menos respiraba. Sonrió al ver la manera en la que el Tom dormía. Estaba enroscado debajo de las cobijas, como un niño pequeño. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Voldemort se vería tan simpático cuando joven?

_Pero puedes ser el único que piense eso, _analizó Harry. Sabia que la mayoría de los estudiantes en Hogwarts tenían un miedo irracional hacia Tom, todo por culpa de lo que su otro yo había hecho en el mundo mágico. Y por lo mismo que Tom ha hecho. Había muchos que recordaban el año de terror que la cámara de los secretos había creado en la escuela. Y no estaban tan preparados para perdonar a Tom después de eso. En especial los que fueron petrificado. Justin Finch-Fletchley siempre huía de Tom cada vez que lo veía en los corredores. Hasta ahora los únicos que hablaban con Tom eran Hermione y Ginny.

Se recostó en los cojines, mientras observaba a Tom dormir. Se veía más tranquilo ahora, no había líneas de tensión en su cara, sus rasgos apuestos se marcaban más mientras dormía.

Empezó a lloviznar afuera, hacienda que la temperatura descendiera un poco.

Harry suspiro y miro la escena fuera de la ventana. Iba a ser una noche fría. Pero no se arrepentía de quedarse. Las circunstancias detrás del ataque de Tom eran muy extrañas. Se prometió así mismo observar cuidadosamente a Tom para descubrir que era lo que pasaba.

No noto cuanto tiempo espero, pero cerca de media noche sus ojos empezaron a cerrase. Trato de mantenerse despierto caminando por el cuarto. Hasta que un tiempo después, se ubicó en la cama lejos de Tom, puso sus gafas en la mesa de noche, y quedo dormido.

Lo primero que sintió Tom antes de abrir los ojos fue el frío. Se filtraba por su piel, no importaba cuanto intentara cubrirse con la manta. Escucho la lluvia golpear la ventana. El sonido impregnaba sus huesos—rodeándolo de un sentimiento de aislamiento.

Y soledad.

Como muchas noches de su vida.

En ese momento, no podría recordar donde estaba. Y un sentimiento de angustia lo lleno, de repente no podía soportar estar solo. . Deslizo su mano a través de la cama, estiro su brazo, esperando sentir la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba.

Pero esta vez, sintió calor.

Su mano paro por la sorpresa.

De repente una necesidad lo envolvió, necesitaba sentir, perteneces, tener… se agarro a eso como un desesperado. Solo quería que el frío se fuera. Necesitaba que alguien lo terminara.

Con sus ojos aun cerrados, se movió cerca, inhalando, oliendo la fragancia del calor que buscaba. Podía hasta saborear la cercanía, el tangible sabor de la piel burlándose de él, hasta que la más pequeña separación era insoportable.

Sus dedos viajaron sobre… esa persona. Su acompañante.

No era suficiente que estuviera ahí con él. Tenía que ser suyo—y su deseo no podía contenerse más.

Había manos acariciándolo.

Harry gimió mientras sus sueños se volvían cada vez más eróticos. Estaba siendo besado, y estaba besando desesperadamente de vuelta, hambriento devorando los labios que clamaban los suyos. Sus sentidos se intensificaron, y se volteo torpemente mientras su amante de sueños jugaba con él, haciendo que deseara más con cada sacudida de su lengua. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en medio de sus piernas, mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de la ilusión, no quería que se fuera y volviera la realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza mientras sentía el calor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el peso de alguien encima de el, besándolo. Esto no era un sueño.

Sorprendido, su cuerpo se tenso y miro arriba directo a los ojos acalorados de Tom. Se despertó completamente y el miedo se apodero de él, se retorció impacientemente bajo el Slytherin. Tom lo miro notando su silenciosa respuesta. Ojos verdes oscuros de pasión lo miraron. Se hundieron en los suyos, intentos, implorando. Deseosos.

"¿Déjame…?"

Una mano retiro su capa, revelando un hombro pálido. Harry tembló al tiempo que Tom bajaba y respiraba sobre su piel, sus labios rozando su pecho, haciendo que su piel hormigueara de excitación—su cuerpo traidor se movía en contra de su voluntad.

"Solo olvida…"

Manos subían desde sus muslos hasta su cuello, tocando tiernamente, respetuosamente – casi como alabando su cuerpo. Harry se perdió en sus sentidos tratando de recuperar los últimos pensamientos lógicos de su cabeza.

"…Por esta noche."

Tom, despacio se fue acercando a Harry, sus ojos nunca dejaron de encontrarse, encerrando al Gryffindor en su prisión sensual. Sus labios estaban separados por milímetros cuando él paro. Pero había estado jugando mucho y algunos fuegos llevaban demasiado esperando para arder.

Harry subió su cabeza y unió sus labios con los de Tom, en un beso fuerte, mientras rodeaba al Slytherin con sus brazos. Sus cuerpos se tocaron mientras Tom arrancaba el resto de la capa de Harry, dejando que esta cayera al lado de la cama. El beso era húmedo y duro, casi desesperado—como si tuvieran solo un poco de tiempo para estar juntos.

Las uñas de Harry recorrían la espalda de Tom mientras su cabeza se arqueaba y su pelo se esparcía en la almohada. Negro contra blanco. Subió sus piernas y las enredo en la cadera de Tom, esperando por ser llenado, para satisfacer el deseo que el Slytherin había despertado en segundos.

La temperatura subió con ellos, a pesar de la lluvia. Estaban en su propio mundo, un mundo de pasión. Olvidando el tiempo, el lugar, todo excepto su unión. La mezcla de su sudor recorriendo sus pieles, siguiendo su ritmo. Tambaleándose.

Bailando.

Y justo cuando llegaron a la cima, sus manos se unieron, lentamente, dedos unidos llenado cada espacio entre ellos… Perteneciendo. Teniendo.

Y por una corta eternidad, el vacío fue olvidado.

Se levanto sintiendo que algo faltaba.

Tom se restregó los ojos mientras se sentaba en su cama para mirar a través de la ventana. La lluvia había parado y el sol resplandecía por todo el campo de Hogwarts, como si les ofreciera un nuevo día lleno de promesas. Bostezo y se estiro, apoyando sus piernas en al piso preparado para levantarse.

En ese momento noto su estado, estaba desnudo. A pesar de estar solo Tom se cubrió rápidamente con la cobija, su modestia haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. ¿Por qué no estaba usando nada de ropa? Nunca había dormido desnudo en su vida.

Se paro y rodeo su cuerpo con la cobija, mientras buscaba con su mirada la ropa que faltaba. ¿Dónde la dejo antes de ir a dormir?

Se preocupa al darse cuenta de que nisiquiera recordaba cuando se durmió. De hecho, no podía recordar nada de lo que paso la noche pasada. Lo único que pudo recordar fue su reunión con Dumbledore. Eso fue en el crepúsculo, recordaba haber visto el sol esconderse mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. ¿Qué paso después?

Una visión de ojos verdes apareció en su mente. ¿Harry? Tom sacudió su cabeza. ¿Por qué habría visto a Harry la noche pasada? No habían hablado desde hace días.

Miro la sala, sus piernas temblaron un poco. Sintió un calor en su espalda mientras recorría el lugar. No parecía haber nada raro… Excepto por su ropa que se encontraba sobre una silla.

Perplejo, Tom camino hacia ella y tomo su capa. Estaba rasgada de un lado, como si se la se hubiera quitado con demasiada fuerza.

Se quedo ahí parado mirando la capa, hasta que el recuerdo de su ataque le vino a la mente.

Recordaba el dolor, el dolor pulsante que no lo dejaba en paz. Y la sangre que salía de su piel, haciendo que cayera al piso gritando en agonía.

Inmediatamente miro sus brazos, por si veía cicatrices de las cortadas. Pero no había nada. De hecho, estaba intacto excepto por… Sus manos se movieron a su espalda. Sentía un poco de ardor mientras se tocaba la espalda. Miro en el espejo, dándose la vuelta un poco para mirar que tenia.

Habían tres, largas y pronunciadas marcas en su espalda – poco profundas como para ignorarlas, pero lo suficientemente profundas como para haber sacado sangre.

Paso sus dedos a través de las marcas, su frente se arrugo mientras pensaba. ¿Por qué esas heridas si se veían cuando el resto había desaparecido? Además todo rastro de sangre había desaparecido de él, del piso, de la ropa.

Camino a su cuarto con pasos pesados. Se sentía muy cansado como si no hubiera dormido gran parte de la noche. Y no podía recordar la razón. Había estado teniendo unos sueños muy bizarros e inquietantemente eróticos. Habían sido tan reales, como si hubiera alguien la cama con él, pasando la noche con él.

Sonrió un poco. Debió haber sido una recompensa después de la mala experiencia que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento.

Puso su mano en su abdomen, sintiendo algo pegachento mientras movía su… Pegachento!?

Miro abajo. Despacio movió sus manos sobre su piel. Si había algo…

De repente algo llamo su atención, había una corbata en la cabecera de la cama. Era del colegio. Rayas rojas y doradas. Estaba ahí, un poco desatada, como si hubiera sido quitada con mucha prisa y lanzada a cualquier lado.

Un corbata Gryffindor en su cama, su mano con algo pegachento, unos ojos verdes…

Tuvo que agarrase del poste de la cama para no caerse.

Harry, la lluvia… su noche juntos… era todo real!!

Lucius se bajo de la cama, las cobijas de seda moviéndose como agua sobre el. Miro el reloj. Era hora de ir a la casa. Su esposa lo estaría esperando.

Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando alguien tomo su muñeca.

"¿A donde vas tan temprano?"

Se volteo, sus largos cabellos platinos escurriéndose en su cara mientras miraba a su compañero, su rival, su amante.

"Ningún lado"

Taylor sonrío. Empujo a Lucius hacia él, hacienda que este quedara sobre él. Encerrándolo en su abrazo, acerco su boca a su pelo y susurro.

"No te vayas tan rápido. Te extrañare"

"Tengo trabajo que hacer." Lucius respondió sin emoción alguna. Mientras se paraba dejando que los brazos de Taylor cayeran en la cama. "El ministerio no se maneja solo, como sabes."

"Tengo mucho trabajo como para que me lo recuerdes." Taylor miro a Lucius mientras este recorría el cuarto desnudo. El mono encontró su capa la paso entre sus brazos y se la puso rápidamente.

"Veré a mi hijo la siguiente semana en Hogwarts." Azul-plateado miro la cama. "¿Quieres venir?"

"¿Por qué querría ir a una escuela llena de sangre sucias?" Aburrido, Taylor movió su varita, sin sentirse incomodo con su desnudes.

"Podrías ver a tu hijo…"

"… quien es un perdedor que nunca hará nada bueno en la vida," Taylor termino la frase. "No. Prefiero no ir, gracias."

"No es solo Gregory." Lucius peino sus cabellos. "El chico, nuestro Lord."

Unos dientes blancos se vieron mientras Taylor sonreía. "Por supuesto, nuestro Lord."

La ironía de las palabras no paso desapercibida.

"Nuestro Lord mientras el nos necesite." Con esas palabras Lucius salio del cuarto.

Inmediatamente salio de la casa, paro un rato antes de entrar a su carro. Miro la mansión pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas. Pensó en su hijo. Taylor. Y su perdida juventud.

Negó con su cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente evitando los pensamientos de cosas que nunca pasaran. Lo que pasó paso y no había manera de cambiarlo.

Así como la muerte de Voldemort.

Entro en su carro, el acero negro en sus ojos. Taylor tenía razón, había mucho que hacer.

**Fin del capi….**

**Ja si soy yo volví… y no prometo nada no me gusta dejar la historia abandonada. Pero si no se puede hacer un gran avance rápido no se puede… Bueno esta vez agradeceré a dos personas… q fueron las que me acordaron de que tengo esta historia subida a fanfiction. Si no hubiera sido por ellas, siguiera pensando en si seguir traduciendo o no… **

**A ****Polares que habla portugués y no se si de hecho hable español… Pero igual gracias por acordarme q tengo esta historia por aquí…**

**Y a Amazona Verde que leyó la historia hace como 4 meses y me dejo un comentario… JEJE**

**Y bueno gracias a los reviews de**

**Shinigamislytherin (Pues aquí volví a traducir xD)**

**RAC (Si esta desnudo después de todo se quito la ropa por el dolor que sentía)**

**Bueno estoy permitiendo reviews de anónimos, pero me gustaría que dejaran un correo así podría responderles y además decirles cuando publique un nuevo capi… ya que no lo hago muy seguido que digamos **

**Bueno se cuidan y ee bueno lo obvio reviews.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno gente, aquí ando con el Sexto capi.

Nada es mío, ni siquiera la historia… talvez alguna que otra frase…. ¬¬ No la verdad nadita es mío…

Espero les guste este cap como los anteriores

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Sexto: El amargo sabor del arrepentimiento**

Se arrastró hacia su cama silenciosamente, y tratando de no despertar a nadie se deslizo entre las cobijas. Su cuerpo temblaba completamente, no solo por el dolor. Trato de pensar sobre el tema, pero no se sentía muy racional en el momento.

Toco su hombro, enterrando sus uñas en el. Se imagino que podía sentir las señales del beso en su piel: la presión de los labios, la humedad de la lengua, la mordida de los dientes… Estaba marcado. Y no era solo por afuera.

Tomo la almohada entre sus brazos, abrazándola. En la compañía de alguien, había encontrado la desolación.

"¿Tom?"

"Si Draco" Tom se volteo hacia su amigo, tratando de sonreír.

"¿Qué te pasa, no has tocado el plato desde que la comida apareció?"

El mono señalo el plato de Tom. "¿Tienes planeado comer?"

"Por supuesto." Sin mucha aliento Tom tomo un poco de guisantes con carne."Solo que no tengo mucha hambre."

"Hmm… eso es raro y más viniendo de ti. Las últimas semanas te la has pasado comiendo como loco, probablemente tratando de recompensar los días que estuviste sin comer. De hecho pensaba que te volverías completamente gordo."

Tom dijo riendo. "Me di cuenta que debería empezar a cuidar mi peso."

"¿Esa es la razón por la cual no te has comido eso?" Señalo el plato casi lleno de Tom. "¿O hay algo que te esta molestando?"

"Nada. No hay nada."

"Puede ser que seas malo para mentir o ni siquiera lo estas intentando." Puso un codo en la mesa y miro a Tom, sabiendo que este se sentía incomodo con sus preguntas. "¿Es alguien de Gryffindor?

"¿Qué?" Tom lo miro con asombro. "¿De donde sacas esas ideas?"

"Miraste a su mesa una vez," Draco contesto satisfecho. "Entonces, ¿Quien es ella? No que lo apruebe, tu sabes. Solo quiero saber."

"Una vez no es suficiente. Y no estaba viéndolos a ellos." Tom levanto una ceja. "No es nadie. Y si lo fuera, no seria de Gryffindor. Dame un poco de crédito."

"Una vez es suficiente si miras de la manera en que lo hiciste. Y tienes un amigo Gryffindor. Harry Potter. ¿Quien dice que no encontrarías una chica entre sus amistades?"

La mención de Harry casi hace que Tom se atragante. "Draco, no es nadie. Tema cerrado." Tom metió comida en su boca, esperando que de esta forma Draco dejara de hacer preguntas.

"Has lo que quieras. Pero si piensas que voy a olvidar el tema, entonces sigue soñando." Sonriendo, Draco volvió a su comida.

Satisfecho, Tom paso su comida. Deberá ser más cuidadoso. Pero por ahora no podía evitar distraerse. Estaba ansioso de ver a Harry. Aún así, tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer verlo.

¿Qué diría cuando se vieran? No podía decir simplemente 'Lamento lo que paso. Solo me sentía solitario.' Eso seria despiadado. Igual, eso no era lo que realmente quería decir. ¿Qué quería decir? ¡Ni siquiera sabia que sentía! En este momento solo sentía un montón de nervios.

Controlo el deseo de mirar otra vez a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Harry no estaba allí. Draco estaba en lo cierto. El había mirado antes. Por mucho que quisiera olvidar lo sucedido, tendría que ver a Harry tarde o temprano. Lo que paso no podía ser ignorado, y tenia que hacer las pases con su amigo Gryffindor.

_Hacer las pases._ Como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Tom presiono su frente con los dedos. ¿Fue algo malo? Ni siquiera se acuerda de que fue lo que paso. Solo sabía que había sucedido. Pero, si lo pensábamos bien… había hecho algo malo… ¡le había hecho el amor a Harry!

Puso sus manos en la mesa, no sintiendo la madera, pero la suave piel vainilla de Harry.

"Tom, te pusiste rojo."

"Cállate Draco."

"¿Remus?" Harry golpeo la puerta abierta.

"¡Harry!" Remus volteo hacia él. "¡Estas aquí!"

Sonriendo, Harry abrazo a su amigo. "La puerta estaba sin seguro. ¿Donde esta Sirius? Pensé que podría pasar ya que no pude venir anoche."

"Esta en Londres-muggle comprándose una nueva motocicleta. Lo juro, gasta más en ese monstruo que lo que gasta en él."

"¿Como tú, que pasas más en este estudio que comiendo?" Harry pregunto intencionalmente.

"Bueno…" Remus se sonrojo. "Amo esto más que nada."

Harry se sentó en el piso y miro el estudio. Estaba lleno de obras de Remus. Los lienzos de todos los tamaños colgadas en la paredes, la gente de los cuadros moviéndose alegremente. El piso de madera brillante, manchado con un poco de pintura que seguramente Remus había olvidado limpiar. El débil olor de la trementina en el aire. Unas puertas al estilo francés que abrían a un balcón. Donde se podía ver el agua brillando.

Miro de nuevo a Remus. "Entiendo. Me alegra que hayas decido vivir aquí permanentemente. Siempre siento paz cuando vengo aquí."

"Bueno es mucho mejor así, no tengo que viajar tanto. Es muy complicado pintar cuando estas de viaje." Remus recogió un pincel, torciendo su cabeza levemente miro a Harry. "Suenas preocupado. ¿Hay algún problema?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es la manera en que dijiste 'paz'. Puedo ver que tienes otra razón por la cual has venido a visitarnos."

Harry sonrió, dibujando círculos en el piso con sus dedos. "Solo estoy confundidlo."

"¡Ah! Hay alguien." Puso el pincel en el cuadro en el que trabajaba, poniendo un poco de azul cielo en el. "Estoy escuchando."

"No. No es anda, en serio."

"Te creo."

El silencio siguió unos segundos hasta que Harry no lo puso soportar.

"Remus, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Por supuesto, dime."

"¿Alguna vez has tenido una aventura de una noche?"

La mano de Remus tembló. Levanto su cabeza levemente y siguió pintando. "De alguna forma, no esperaba eso. Para responder tú pregunta… si, la tuve. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso anoche?"

"Nada, solo curiosidad." Remus solo lo miro. "¿Qué sentiste después? ¿Volviste a hablar con la persona?"

"La mayoría del tiempo si. Pero no cuando peleamos. Pero generalmente esta bien. Después de todo, los dos tomamos la situación tranquilamente. Tratamos de no hablar de eso en frente de otras personas."

"¿Pero que pasa si fue accidentalmente?"

"¿Accidentalmente?" Remus levanto las cejas.

"¿Como si el otro no se lo esperaba?"

"Hmm… Eso es diferente. Sexo sin el consentimiento es peligroso. Podría crear problemas y mucho dolor para la persona agredida." Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de algo.

"¿Estas hablando de una violación?"

"No, no. No de ese tipo. El tipo de..." Harry rasco su cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Cuando simplemente pasa. Tu sabes… te das cuenta solo después de lo que el otro hizo."

"Ohh… ese tipo. Realmente depende. ¿Le gusto a la otra persona? ¿Qué siento el o ella después? Si esta bravo o dolido, entonces es una violación. De otro lado…" Remus se encogió de hombres. "Por supuesto es solo mi opinión. No estoy hablando de la ley o nada de eso. ¿Esto sucedió o estamos hablando de una situación hipotética que te acabas de inventar?

"Solo algo de lo que estaba pensando cuando venia hacia aquí." Respondió Harry. No se sentía con ganas de irse por lo detalles. Estaba todavía tratando de digerir lo que paso la noche pasada.

"Una cosa extraña para pensar. Por un momento me preocupe. Pensé que habías embarazado alguna niña." Sonrió y revolvió ciertos colores en la paleta.

Harry sonrió de una manera extraña. "No hay problema de que eso pase."

Por algunos minutes, Harry solo se sentó mientras miraba a Remus pintar. Era un verdadero placer mirarlo. Remus se veía tan concentrado. Como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Solo eso, el lienzo y el pincel. La mezcla de colores era intoxicante y se sentía con ganas de ahogarse en ellos.

Ahogándose. Si, la idea le gustaba. La noche pasada, ni siquiera recuerda haber respirado.

"¿Harry?"

Se despertó de su ensueño."¿Si?"

"Deberías hablar con esa persona. Podría ser más que una aventura de una noche. ¿No crees?"

Miro a Remus sorprendido, su boca abierta en sorpresa.

_¿El hecho de que se haya ido significa que se arrepiente? ¿Estaba de mal genio?_

Tom pasó la hoja del libro que leía. Estaba sentado en el piso de la biblioteca, recostado en el uno de los estantes donde sabia que no seria molestado (y podría huir de las preguntas imprudentes de Draco). Todo el razonamiento y la preocupación lo estaban matando. Tenia que hablar con Harry así podría terminar esta tortura. Pero no estaba seguro de poder verlo a la cara.

_¿Por qué tan culpable Tom?_

_Porque ni siquiera lo considere a él._

No había sido un santo en el pasado. Como muchos, el había tenido un gran recorrido en muchas de las deliciosas actividades humanas. Y le habían gustado cada una de ellas. No era un reto. Ni siquiera tenía que tratar mucho. No era cercano a nadie, pero casi todos se veían felices de que compartiera sus camas, tanto mujeres como hombres. No les importaba que él no les dirigiera la palabra el siguiente día. El hecho de que el brillante Tom Riddle quisiera acostarse con ellos era suficiente. Podría haber sido solitario, pero no era inocente.

_¿Pero lo era Harry?_

No se podría perdonar si arruinaba a Harry después de lo de anoche. Lo que había pasado era inevitable, pero no se acordaba de nada, ni siquiera si la experiencia de Harry había sido buena. Estaba estúpidamente segado por su lujuria, incluso evito que pensara en cuidar a su acompañante. De eso había estado orgulloso: no importa con quien estuviera, el nunca intentaría lastimarlo en la cama. Pero ahora, talvez lo hizo. Y de todas las personas, tenia que ser Harry Potter.

Lanzo el libro al estante. Era su culpa. Tenia que solucionarlo. O tratar de hacerlo. A pesar de todo el sabia que no importa lo que Harry dijera, nada iba a ser lo mismo entre los dos.

"… y tu has estado demasiado tiempo mirando el fuego."

"¡Ow!" Harry agarro su brazo. "¿Por que fue eso?"

"Por no poner atención a nada de lo que Ron y yo hemos dicho en la ultima media hora," respondió Hermione, después de haberle dado un fuerte pellizco.

"¡Estaba escuchando!"

"Si eso hacías," Ron riendo. "Gruñías cada vez que alguien hacia una pausa."

"Si estabas escuchando, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?" dejo Hermione alzando sus cejas.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry sonrojándose. "Estoy un poco ido."

"Ven. Ahora lo admite."

"Entonces, ¿de que hablaban?" pregunto.

"Nada importante. Demasiado trivial para repetirlo de todas maneras." Le resto importancia con su mano. "¿Por qué no estabas en el almuerzo?"

"Fui a ver a Sirius pero no estaba. Así que me quede hablando con Remus."

"Ya veo."

Los dos observaron a Harry de una manera extraña.

"Oigan, si no me creen simplemente pregúntenle a Remus." Se defendió Harry.

"Te creemos." Dijo Ron. "estábamos mirando era el chupon que tenias en el cuello."

"¿Chupón? ¡No vi ese!" Su mano viajando a su cuello. "¿Dónde?"

"Ves, esta ocultando algo." Ron choco cinco con Hermione y se hecho en el sofá riendo.

"No hay nada. Lo siento Harry no lo pude evitar."

Con sus manos en el cuello, Harry se sonrojo. "No fue gracioso."

"La cara que pusiste fue muy graciosa." Hermione rió. "Te veías culpable."

"Lo que sea." Harry se paro. "Necesito caminar un poco. No me sigan."

"Oh… ¿te vas a encontrar con alguien?" La cabeza de Ron salio de debajo de una de los cojines.

"No. Solo caminar. Vayan a molestar a alguien más." Harry sonrió y salio de la sala común.

Respiro profundamente cuando salio al corredor. Si no era cuidadoso le sacarían todo el incidente. Había estado muy cerca con Remus. Afortunadamente el hombre no era del tipo curioso. Esto que sucedía con Tom no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

No quería soñar despierto cuando Ron y Hermione estaban hablando, pero algo que Remus dijo lo dejo pensando.

¿Le gusto?

Había estado dándole vueltas desde que paso. Pero enfocándose en el hecho de que _paso_, no en como se sentía por eso.

Para ser alguien de su generación, Harry sentía que no podía sen tan liberar como los de su edad. Había algo en el que se mantenía conservador, a pesar de los pensamientos liberales que compartía con sus amigos. Claro, el creía en el sexo por placer. Pero nunca le gusto la idea de las aventuras de una noche.

Había pensado muchas veces sobre su primera vez, y de alguna forma siempre pensó que seria con alguien con quien tuviera una relación. Alguien a quien el quisiera. La pregunta era… ¿El quería a Tom?

No había duda de lo que Tom quería. La sangre de Harry ardió al recordar la manera en que Tom lo devoro, lamiéndolo como un poseso. Debía haber lamido todo su cuerpo, sin dejar un pedazo sin explorar. Y sus manos… como había hecho que con cada caricia sintiera fuego. Había exigido de Harry todo, como si tuviera miedo de dejar algo para alguien más. Comenzó tan rápido, pero duro minutos… Cortos minutos que duraron para siempre, quemando, antes de que Tom cayera dormido después de la unión.

Y, cobarde como era, Harry salio antes de que tuviera que hablar con Tom.

No te engañes Harry. Tú lo querías.

Si, así era. Nunca supo como o cuando. Pero en algún momento entre las caricias y los besos de Tom, el se rindió. Y no estaba seguro de arrepentirse. Pero había algo que si sabia: no tenia ni la menor idea de que le diría a Tom la próxima vez que se vieran.

Que, por la suerte que tiene, será ahora.

"¿Harry?"

Volteo y miro la cara de la persona que lo llamo. Tom lo miraba desde la puerto opuesta de la biblioteca, su expresión no se podía leer. Estaba ahí. Solo dos metros los separaban.

Harry dio otro paso.

"Espera" Tom tomo su muñeca. "No te vayas."

"No me estaba hiendo." Harry miro su mano. Y Tom la soltó inmediatamente.

"Necesitamos hablar."

La puerta de la librería se abrió, y alguien salio atrás de ella. Era Colin Creevey. El joven Gryffindor estaba apunto de sonreír a Harry cuando vio a Tom y se puso pálido inmediatamente. Salio del lugar inmediatamente.

Tom miro la reacción de Colin con una expresión de exasperación. "Pero no aquí. Algún lugar donde no nos oigan."

Harry asintió en silencio. Caminaron en silencio, alejados el uno del otro, entraron a un salón que no se utilizaba. Tom cerró la puerta y Harry se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Tom hizo lo mismo guardando las distancias.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si," respondió Harry suavemente. "¿Y que tal tú?"

"Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Estabas sangrando cuando te encontré en el corredor."

"¿En serio? ¿Me llevaste de vuelta al cuarto?"

Harry asintió. "Estaba preocupado por ti." Ni siquiera miraba a Tom cuando hablaba. Sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar fuera de la ventana.

Tom no respondió. Harry había estado preocupado. Nunca se hubiera esperado sentirse así. Nadia había estado preocupado por el antes. Harry había sido el primero, y, como idiota que era, tenia que haberse aprovechado de él.

Tom gruño un poco. ¿Que había planeado decir? "Acerca de anoche… ¿Estas lastimado?" _¿Te lastime?_

Harry movió su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Tom. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Que diría otro adolescente en su situación? 'No te preocupes. Solo era sexo. ¡Y estuvo buenísimo! ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?'

Pero el no era otro adolescente. Era Harry. Y no era tan abierto… tan despreocupado. Harry sabia porque no había hecho nada hasta ahora. Estaba esperando por la persona correcta, que fuese especial. Pero ahora toda la espera fue para nada.

Negó con su cabeza. "Estoy bien. No me lastimaste." _Estuviste perfecto._

"Estaba preocupado… te fuiste inmediatamente." _Deseaba haberte visto en la mañana._

"No me quería quedar." _Tenía miedo de hablar contigo._

"Entiendo." _Me odias._

Aquí era el tenia que decir algo. Algo antes de que se destruyera todo entre ellos.

"Harry, lo siento." _No, no lo siento. _Pero ya no podría decir nada. _Dime que tu no lo estas._

Harry sonrió. Hasta cuando estaba débil, sentía que tenía que protegerlo.

"Lo se. Yo también lo siento," _Te arrepientes. _"Te sentías solo."

"Era más que eso." Tom se sentó, regañándose por abrir la boca. Sonó trillado, hasta para el. _Te arrepientes de todo. Me salvaste. Me salvaste anoche._

Harry unió sus manos, mientras pensaba.

"Tom… creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos un tiempo." _Porque en realidad no me quieres._

"Es mejor así." _Entonces talvez, así puedo olvidar que paso._

Harry estaba esperando una respuesta, y no recibió ninguna. Tom no dijo nada. Solo lo miraba directamente, sin expresión alguno. Y talvez eso fue lo que más dolió.

Harry se paro y camino hacia la puerta. La abrió, salio y la cerró de nuevo sin mirar atrás.

En el silencio del salón, Tom levanto sus dedos lentamente. Toco la ventana donde los dedos de Harry habían estado un momento antes.

_Solía desear poder sentir algo. _

Se sentía vació mientras tocaba la ventana. Tenia que haberlo sabido, nunca cambiaria. Siempre destruía todo lo que tocaba.

Y, en ese momento, no sentía nada más que dolor.

- - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - -- - - o - - - - - - o - -

Bueno muchas gracias a: HeladoDeFresa, Velia, leuke y a Hikaru H.K.

Bueno no se les olviden si no tienen cuenta aquí, tons dejen su correo para que pueda contestarles los reviews,

Y por ultimo…. No olviden sus comentarios me alegran el día…


	7. Chapter 7

EEEEEEEEE

Buenos Días….

Estoy retrasada con las traducciones, pero me sabrán perdonar esta es mi semana de receso entonces aproveche para traerles este capi.

Tengo una duda, cuando les respondo los reviews, les avisan de eso?

Me comentan ˆ ˆ

Por cierto para enmendar el daño, subiré este capitulo hoy.

Y si todo va bien subiré el próximo en la noche o mañana P, y no siendo más a leer.

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Séptimo: Fases**

"¿Qué tan seguido ves serpientes sonriendo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Parpadeo algunas veces, para acostumbrase a la luz. "Nunca he visto una."

"Exacto."

"Las serpientes no sonríen. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Lo que pasa es que no miras lo suficientemente cerca."

Le pasaron un espejo, el delicado vidrio se sentía frío en sus manos. En la superficie plateada se vía humo, humo que los rodeaba a él y a su acompañante.

"Mira."

Dudando levanto el espejo. Lo ubico frente a él, mirándose a si mismo.

"Solo soy yo."

El hombre se acerco, sus ojos negros sorprendidos. "¿En serio? Tal vez deberías ver más de cerca."

Volteo sus ojos de vuelta a su reflejo. Miro su cara sorprendido. Un remolino lo difuminaba hasta que desapareció, y solo se veía rojo. El color carmesí atravesaba los ojos que se encontraban reposando sobre los pálidos pómulos. Ojos que susurraban promesas de eternas torturas y sufrimientos. Y sonrió, los labios formando una sonrisa diabólica, burlándose de los lagrimas que no se habían derramado.

Lanzo el espejo lejos horrorizado. Este se hundió en el piso, como si hubiera caído en un pantano.

Miro al hombre sorprendido. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?"

Los ojos negros resplandecieron, mirándolo con orgullo. "Ah, ¿no me reconoces?"

Negó con su cabeza, temblando por el repentino frío. El mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más borroso. De repente no quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Soy tú"

"¡No!"

Tom se sentó, estaba sudando. Su alarma cantaba- era plástica y tenía un pájaro morado que cantaba la misma canción una y otra vez para despertarlo. Debería agradecer a la persona que la dejo en frente de su puerta—si algún día descubría quien fue.

Suspirando, se limpio la frente con la manda. Debió tener otra pesadilla. Era bueno que no recordará sus sueños. Casi todo el tiempo, simplemente se levantaba con un sentimiento de pesadez en el estomago. Como hoy, en ese momento. Apago la alarma que estaba en ese momento a su lado.

"¡Siete en punto!"

Era tiempo de levantarse.

"Pienso que los estudiantes deberían tener más libertad a la hora de escoger sus uniformes," Blaise Zabini se quejaba mientras arreglaba su corbata. "Esta capa negra no hace nada bueno por mí. Me hace ver _pálido_."

"¡Entonces bronceate!" Draco rió mientras molestaba a su compañero. "Seguirás siendo blanco y negro si te mantienes dentro del castillo tanto tiempo. Sal y juega un poco."

Blaise lo miro escandalizado. "¡El sol daña mi piel!"

"A menos de que te quieras maquillar no creo que exista otra alternativa," Draco respondió.

"¿Quién esta usando maquillaje?"

"¡Tom!" Draco volteo hacia la voz. "Que bien que andes por aquí temprano. Blaise se esta quejando de que es muy 'pálido'"

"Bueno, puedes teñirte el pelo," Tom agrego mientras sonreía, imaginando la solicitud de Draco. "Pero el maquillaje puede ser aun más interesante."

"Los Zabini no necesitamos cosméticos, gracias. Pero voy a pensar acerca del color de pelo. ¡Vincent!," Dijo llamando a Crabbe. "¿Sigues teniendo esa revista de niñas que tenia algo para cambiar el color del pelo?"

Draco se atraganto mientras Crabbe negaba la existencia de tal revista.

"Parece que la pasan muy bien aquí. Talvez le diga a Dumbledore que me cambiae a los cuartos de Slytherin. No creo necesitar un cuarto solo para mi," dijo Tom.

"Si, espacialmente si es un cuarto tan cercano a la sala común de Gryffindor. Imaginate que te encuentres con esos todos los días." Draco dijo con una expresión de asco. "Como si tener clase con esos no fuese suficiente."

"Oh, no es tan malo, en serio. Casi nunca estoy en mi cuarto. Pero caminar de la sala común a mi cuarto todas las noches es agotador. La privacidad es lo bueno, pero me estoy perdiendo la diversión."

"¿Por qué te puso el director allá en primer lugar?"

"Preocupación. Pensó que era una buena idea que me mantuviera separado de las casas en caso de que alguien tratara algo. Pero ya todo el mundo esta acostumbrado a verme."

"Y para mantenerte cerca de Potter, imagino." Draco dijo inteligentemente. "Es el favorito de Dumbledore, y seguramente quería que te hicieras amigo de él… y para mantenerte alejado de nuestra influencia supongo."

"Si eso también," Tom admitió. "Pero nunca funciono. No somos amigos realmente."

"Mejor que no hallan pasado la etapa de conocerse. Potter no es bueno."

En ese momento Tom sintió que su cuello ardía. ¿Qué no pasaron la etapa de conocerse? ¡Seguro la pasaron y subieron otros cuatro niveles más arriba! Solo que olvidaron pasaron por los niveles intermedios. Tom se relajo al ver que Draco le había dejado de poner atención después de lo dicho, tratando de arreglar las cosas entre Blaise y Crabbe. No hubiera sido bueno que notara su sonrojo al mencionar a Harry.

Habían pasado días desde que vio al Gryffindor. Estaba pasando mucho tiempo con lo Slytherin o Harry se estaba esforzando en evitarlo. Supuso que era por el bien de los dos… la separación. Se había acelerado mucho, y sin el consentimiento de Harry. Había herido a alguien otra vez, solo que esta vez no fue intencional.

"La próxima vez que quieras esconder una revista, entonces piensa un mejor lugar, no debajo de tu almohada." Las palabras de Draco atrajeron la atención de Tom.

"Pero era para buscar algo." Crabbe explico. "Para estudios Muggle."

"¡Hah!" exclamo Blaise, moviendo su cabeza y mirando a Crabbe. "Todos se están negando."

"Y supongo que tu no," Draco dijo secamente.

"¡Oh no! Yo me amo a mi mismo. Soy un espíritu libre." Dijo Blaise, moviendo sus brazos como un pájaro. "Yo acepto a todos en este mundo… bueno solo si cumplen con mis estándares."

"Interesante." Interrumpió Tom. "¿Y cuales son tus estándares?"

"Gente Hermosa, por supuesto." Los ojos de Blaise chispearon. "Como tú. ¿Estas comprometido Tom?"

La pregunta tomo un poco de tiempo en entrar en su cerebro. "¿Comprometido? Supongo que no, si tu… ¿QUÉ SI YO QUE?"

"Er… Blaise mantén a Tom lejos de tu lista de posibilidades. Talvez se arrepienta de venir a dormir a la sala." Sonriendo Draco tomo sus libros. "Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase."

"Si, mejor nos vamos." Tom sonrió. "Adiós chicos." Se despidió de todos los de la sala y viendo la cara de Blaise saco a Draco de la sala y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Harry?"

"¡Ginny! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Harry sonrió tiernamente y puso una silla al lado de él. Afortunadamente, la librería estaba casi vacía y Madam Pince había desaparecido de repente.

"Nada importante. Solo que sentía que no había hablado contigo en mucho tiempo." Se sentó al lado de Harry. "¿No te estoy molestando?"

"Oh no. Nada que ver. Solo estaba revisando esta tarea. Ya esta terminada, solo quería ver si tenia errores."

"Veo." Ella lo miro en silencio mientras él seguía leyendo. Después de un tiempo, se empezó a sentir incomodo.

"Um… Gin.. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Solo pensaba. ¿Te acuerdas que hace años, cuando me gustabas y no podía ni hablar contigo?"

"Si," Harry sonrió. "Nunca pude saber la razón a pesar de que prácticamente me lo dijiste. Era tan tonto entonces."

"Si lo eras." Ella sonrió también. "Casi no podía llamar tu atención. Hasta que Tom llego."

"¿Tom?" No quiera hablar de Tom ahora mismo.

Pero Ginny no noto su incomodidad. "Si. El diario. Le dije todo a Tom. Como te adoraba a pesar de tu fama, como deseaba que me notaras de vez en vez, pero tú nunca podrías verme. El lo sabia todo, y uso eso para apoderase de mi… y casi matarme."

"¿Lo sigues odiando por eso?" pregunto.

"No," admitió. " Por mucho que quisiera odiarlo, no puedo. Es chistoso. Solía culparlo. Lo quería destruir por casi destruir a mi. Pero cuando lo vi, vivo así como nosotros, mirándome con esos ojos tan humanos. ¡Humanos! No era el monstruo que yo imaginaba."

"Entiendo porque lo hizo. Era un prisionero, encerrado por razones que no entendía. Y después de un tiempo supongo que los cuerpos de la personas le parecían instrumentos. Estaba desesperado, y solo tomo lo que estaba a la mano. El quería vivir, vivir de verdad."

"Esto es… ¿es esto acerca de Tom?" pregunto Harry.

"No," negó con la cabeza. "No es acerca de Tom. Pero el fue el que mi hizo caer en cuenta de lo que venia a decir aquí"

"¿Y que quieres decir?" pregunto Harry asustado.

"El Tom de antes… es diferente al Tom de ahora. El volvió completamente, más rápido de lo que la gente pensaba. A pesar de que no puedo ver quien es por dentro, y creo que nunca lo sabré, representa algo que he estado tratando de ocultar por mucho tiempo."

Tomo una bocanada de aire, abrazándose a si misma mientras decía. "Yo… yo lo perdono."

El sentimiento que oprimía su corazón desapareció. "¿Solo eso?"

"Bueno, si. Quería decirte que lo perdonaba. Completamente." Sonrió.

"Oh… ¿y se lo has dicho?" No sabia que pensar. Estaba seguro de que ella iba a decir una cosa totalmente distinta.

"Si, básicamente. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra reunión?"

"¿La que duro horas? ¿Como podría olvidarlo? Yo espere afuera."

"Bueno le dije eso. Y más. Pero el resto no es importante." Se sonrojo. "El caso, me prometió algo también. Algo que es importante para ti."

"¿Algo acerca de mi?"

"Si, le hice prometer que no te lastimaría." Lo mira de una manera calculadora. "Estaba asustada de que todo volviera a comenzar: La pesadilla por la que pásate desde que eres un bebe." De repente se puso muy seria, sus ojos tenia una mirada rara. "¿Te ha lastimado Harry?"

"No, no lo ha hecho," respondió. _Por lo menos no la manera que te preocupa_. "Y porque pensabas que lo haría."

"Que bien." Sonrió. "Ya encontró su grupo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?. Lo veo cada vez más seguido con sus compañeros. No que me agraden, pero, son personas. Y viéndole el lado bueno, no andará saliendo con basiliscos."

Rieron fuertemente, atrayendo la mirada de Madam Pince quien termino toda posibilidad de comenzar otra conversación.

Su traslado a los dormitorios de Slytherin fue tranquila. Dumbledore acepto inmediatamente, sabiendo que Tom tendría una vida normal con sus compañeros.

El Profesor Snape estaba contento. Tom estaba en la lista de sus estudiantes favoritos, después de que mostrara su inteligencia a través del trabajo en la escuela. El Profesor de Pociones lo nombro como otra estrella de su casa, un estudiante al que todos deberían imitar. El pequeño discurso, que dio el profesor en clase, hizo que los Gryffindor lo miraran de mal manera, que los Slytherin estuvieran contentos. Tom, solo se quedo quieto mirándolo con cara de no entender.

Draco estaba feliz. "Me agrada el Profesor Snape, tanto como mi padre lo odia. Es un gran consejero, y el mejor jefe de casa de la escuela."

"De acuerdo con eso. Es bastante protector con sus estudiantes." Dijo Tom. "¿Por qué lo odia tu padre?"

"No es odio realmente. Eran amigos, antes de que el Profesor se uniera a la Orden." Miro a Tom. "No me voy molestar en ocultarte cosas. Estoy seguro que sabes de lo que hablo, posiblemente más. Mi padre era… uno de ellos."

Tom afirmo. "Si, se a lo que te refieres. Tu padre era…"

"No quiero saber que hizo," Draco lo paro. "Lo siento, Tom. No era tan cercano a él en ese entonces. Lo amo, si. Pero no vemos las cosas de igual forma. Me negué a unirme a su causa, y el nunca volvió a preguntar."

"Iba a decir que tu padre cubrió bien lo que hizo. No hubieron pruebas, aparte de algunas historias de ciertas personas."

"¿No vas ha decirle nada a nadie?" Draco se preocupo. "¿No lo has hecho, cierto?"

Tom negó. "No voy a ser el que lo haga. Se acabo. Voldemort esta muerto."

"Si existe alguien que puede descubrir a todos los mortifagos que salieron libre eres tu. No puedo creer que no les hayas dicho nada a los Aurores. ¿No preguntaron?"

"Si." Tom sonrió. "Pero no fueron muy insistentes. Tienen sus reserves conmigo. No confían mucho en mi, tu sabes. No todos están de acuerdo con Dumbledore."

"Nadie debería esta de acuerdo con Dumbledore."

Ambos chicos miraron arriba desde sus asientos, sorprendidos al escuchar una voz extraña entrar en su conversación. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie al lado de ellos, con sus elegantes ropas. Sonrió a Tom.

"Tom Riddle, ¿eso creo?"

"Si." Tomo la mano que le ofrecían, sintiendo la suave mando cerrándose sobre sus dedos. "Soy Tom Riddle."

Lucius mantuvo la mano un poco más de lo necesario. Miro a Tom un expresión indescifrable. Hasta que Tom soltó su mano ligeramente Lucius lo soltó.

"Perdóname Tom. Estoy seguro que encuentras esta reunión un poco extraña."

"Padre," Draco hablo. "¿Por qué la visita tan repentina?"

"Estaba en una reunión. Y aproveche la oportunidad para visitarte." Miro a Tom una vez más. "Tengo que irme ahora, Narcissa me espera temprano. Un placer conocerlo Señor Riddle."

"Igual Señor Malfoy," respondió Tom.

"Te veré después entonces."

Se fue, haciendo que su capa negra flotara tras de el. Los dos muchachos miraron la figura alejarse.

"Mi padre nunca te lastimaría Tom," Draco dijo de repente.

"No estaba pensando en eso," dijo Tom. "No te preocupes. Como te decía, se acabo."

Draco tenía una mirada pensativa. "Entonces, supongo que no dirás No si te invito a la mansión en vacaciones."

Los ojos verdes brillaron. "¿Me estas invitando?"

Draco sonrió. "No estaba esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Si, te estoy invitando. ¿Estas aceptando mi invitación?"

"Si." Tom rió. "Nunca me habían invitado a ningún lado de vacaciones antes. Es nuevo para mí. Debe ser muy diferente de la Navidad en Hogwarts."

"Oh, si. Muy diferente."

Harry paro mientras pasaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tom. Estaba apunto de seguir cuando algo llamo su atención. La puerta. Algo estaba mal. ¿Por qué estaba entre abierta?

Con sus brazos llenos de libros que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca, Harry abrió la puerta con su pie. Oscuridad. Vació y oscuro. No habían muebles. Y no estaba Tom. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta también, mostrando el mismo vació ,la cama de cuatro postes solo con el colchón… Harry sacudió su cabeza, tratando de pensar.

Por un momento, se asusto. ¿Le paso algo peligroso al Slytherin? ¿Por qué no había nada?

"¿Harry?"

Casi se le caen los libros. "¡Tom! Estas… ¿Estas ahí?"

"Si." Frunció el cejo. "¿Sucede algo?"

"¡No! No. Solo… Me preguntaba porque estaba vació." Harry miro a una mosca que pasaba. No estaba listo para mirarlo a la cara. Verlo le traía demasiados recuerdos, recuerdos que trataba de olvidar.

"Veo." Tom miro alrededor. "Supongo que fue muy repentino. Me moví a los cuartos de Slytherin. Justo ayer."

Harry asintió, sonriendo vagamente. "Que bien. Debe ser chévere que te quedes con tus compañeros. Digo tus amigos y eso." _Deja de tartamudear Harry._

"Bueno, es más conveniente," Tom agrego.

Después de eso no supieron que decir. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales los dos estuvieron viendo sus pies, hasta que Harry desesperadamente rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué venias a hacer?"

"Olvide algo"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué?" Dijo sin aliento Harry.

"Esto. _¡Accio reloj!_ El reloj voló desde la habitación hasta la mano de Tom. Sonrió a Harry mientras le mostraba el objeto. "Es mi despertador. Muy extraño pero es efectivo." Toco el pico del ave, hacienda que sonara. Ocho y media.

Harry rió suavemente. No esperaba eso. "Un reloj muy interesante. Nunca había visto una así."

"Fue un regalo. Claro que no se quien me lo dio. Lo encontré en una caja afuera de mi cuarto un mañana. Quería agradecerle a la persona, quien quiera que sea. Nunca falla en despertarme."

"Si. Debe ser muy útil." Harry se volteo caminando hacia la puerta. "Creo que me iré. Tengo que llevarle estos libros a Hermione."

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Tom se ofreció.

"¿Ayuda con qué?"

"Los libros."

"Oh. No," dijo Harry. "Pues con ellos."

"Bueno, entonces adiós Harry."

"Buenas Noches, Tom." Salio del cuarto, sintiendo los ojos de Slytherin en su espalda. Antes de dar la vuelta por la esquina, escucho a Tom llamándolo.

"¿Harry?"

Paro. Volteo lentamente, "¿Si?"

"Cuídate." Con eso, Tom se fue, dejando su anterior cuarto y a Harry mirándolo.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil decirte lo que siento?" Miro el espejo preocupada, mientras pasaba sus dedos por el espejo. Dejando largas marcar en la superficie. "¿Por qué no telo puedo decir cuando estamos juntos?"

Ojos cafés la miraban de vuelta. ¿Estaba esperando que el espejo le respondiera? No había nada que ver ahí, solo su reflejo. Todos los días, ella pregunta lo mismo, y nunca había respuesta.

Valiente para todo, menos para lo que vale la pena.

"Aun te amo, Harry."

- - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - -- - - o - - - - - - o - -

Gracias por leer a TODOS…

Si gracias por sus reviews ˆˆ

No se les olvide que quiero reviews P … Aunque no los merezca por atrasada…

Pero los quiero )…

Se cuidan tons, nos vemos en le próximo capi…

No se les olvide dejar sus correos para poder contestarles el review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya lo se, lo había prometido para ayer, pero me pueden culpar por querer esperar por más reviews para el séptimo???

Pero bueno, como lo había prometido ayer ya estoy retrasada (otra vez).

Esto es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora… Aunque esta compitiendo con el capitulo en el que Harry habla con Remus (me encanta esa conversación)

Bueno no los entretengo más, ya saben nada es mío… nada de nada… (

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Octavo: Silencio**

Las campanas sonaron suavemente.

Harry no las podía oír, pero las podía ver, mientras sus cadenas plateadas se movían. Eran delicadas y hermosas, reflejaban la luz que rebotaba de la nieve.

"¿A quien le vas a dar eso?"

"¿Qué?" Harry dejo de ver las campanas y volteo a la voz. Ron apareció a su lado, dejando que Hermione hablara con Ginny. Los de sexto año estaban en Hogsmeade comprando los regalos para Navidad.

"Las campanas," señalo Ron. "Has estado mirándoles desde hace rato."

"Bueno," Harry volvió la mirada a la vitrina. "Son hermosos. Casi los puedo escuchar desde aquí."

"¿Por qué no entras a la tienda y los miras bien?"

"No quiero. Lo haré, algún día. O después. Pero no ahora."

"¿Por qué?" Ron pregunto. "Estas interesado en ellas, ¿o no? ¿Qué daño hace entrar?"

"Estoy asustado, que tal que suenen menos hermoso en la vida real," dijo Harry nostálgicamente, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

"Te vuelves más extraño cada día." El pelirrojo negó sorprendido. Tomo el brazo de Harry y lo arrastro hasta las chicas.

"Gin, ¿de qué chismosean ahora?" le pregunto a su hermana.

Ginny lo miro mal. "¡No estamos chismoseando! Estamos hablando sobre algo que es relevante para todo el mundo mágico."

"Exacto," agrego Hermione. "Es un poco molesto que piensen que cada vez que dos mujeres se unen a hablar están chismoseando."

"¿Dije algo grosero?" Ron pregunto a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no lo se."

Ron sonrió. "No me estas ayudando. De todas maneras," miro a las chicas, "¿De que noticia estaban hablando antes de que viniera aquí e interrumpiera su conversación?"

"Tom Riddle," Contesto Ginny.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Pregunto Harry interesado.

"¿Significa que no sabes?" Hermione lo miro sorprendida. "Pensé que eran amigos."

"Lo somos, creo. Pero a decir verdad no hablamos hace semanas. No lo veo a menos de que sea en clases y durante las comidas, además de que se la pasa con los Slytherin. No hemos hablado en serio desde que se movió a la sala común de Slytherin." No estaba de humor como para explicar más.

"Hmph" Ron frunció el cejo. "Que amigo. Te aleja justo cuando consigue hacerse amigo de los Slytherin."

_Yo lo aleje_. Pero no podía decir eso, y menos frente a Ron. "Simplemente estamos ocupados," dijo Harry. "De todas maneras, ¿Cuál es la noticia?"

"¡Se va a quedar con los Malfoy en Navidad!" grito Ginny. Las niñas miraron a los chicos esperando alguna reacción. Pero nada sucedió, Ron las miraba sin entender.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo rascando su cabeza. "¿Esa es la ultima noticia que afectara al mundo mágico de la que hablaban hace rato?"

"Es importante," insistió Hermione. "Todo lo que tenga que ver con Tom Riddle es importante."

"¿Por qué? ¿De repente es el más guapo de Hogwarts?"

"No, Ron, no es eso," interrumpió Harry. "Es el hecho de que se quede con los Malfoy. No nos olvidemos quien era el servidor más leal de Voldemort."

"Si, eso. Bueno, si es bastante guapo." Ginny se sonrojo. "Pero el hecho de que los Malfoy se vayan a quedar con él es preocupante, no sabemos que tengan planeado para Tom."

"Y para terminar," dijo Hermione. "Estoy sorprendida de que la administración de la escuela no haya hecho nada para detener eso. Después de todo, estoy segura de que ya lo habían escuchado. Tom no puede dejar Hogwarts y quedarse con esos… asesinos."

"Si, de todas maneras si Malfoy nunca fue encarcelado fue por la poca evidencia, por que todos saben de que lado estuvo en la guerra." Ron pasó una mano por su cara. "Tienen razón, esto es serio. Pero dudo de Dumbledore haga algo. Lucius hará un escándalo si los profesores evitan que Tom vaya a su casa." Ron miro a Ginny.

"Y no es guapo."

"Si lo es," Hermione. Sonrió. "Solo que tu no lo puedes ver porque eres hombre."

"No puedo creer que estemos hablando de la versión en miniatura de Voldemort" exclamo Ron. "Tú, Harry, ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo?"

"¿Q… Qué?" tartamudeo Harry. Podía sentir el calor subir a su cara. ¿Por qué tenia que reaccionar así?

"Bueno, ¿Riddle es guapo o no?" Pregunto Ron gritando. Mientras las chicas los miraban con interés.

"Ron… no existe forma en la que yo response a eso. Además, es un tema que se sale de nuestra conversación." Evito la pregunta todo lo que pudo.

Harry miro alrededor. No, nadie oyó la pregunta de Ron.

Para felicidad de Harry, Ron siguió con el anterior tema. "Tienes razón. Para ser sincero, si algo pasa, no creo que todo sea culpa de Malfoy." Su voz se volvió más grave. "No confió completamente en Tom Riddle y en sus dramatizaciones."

"Estoy seguro que sus disculpas fueron sinceras." Peleo Harry. "El no haría nada para dañar a nadie. Recuerda que ha pasado por mucho."

"Si, pero es una serpiente. Todas las serpientes son unas mentirosas. Lo siento Harry, tu tienes un poco de eso porque hablas la lengua de las serpiente. Pero Riddle es diferente, su sangre viene siendo maligna desde Salazar Slytherin. No me sorprendería que fuese pariente de Grindelwald."

"A decir verdad… no estoy tan en desacuerdo con Ron," agrego Hermione. "Le hemos creído mucho a Tom. ¿Qué sabemos de él? No nos ha dicho mucho sobre él."

"No mucho," asintió Ginny.

"No quiero pelear otra guerra," susurro Ron. Nadie hablo después de eso. Ellos sabían que tan malo podría llegar a ser. Doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Harry no puedo hacer nada. Quería defender de Tom: al Tom que conoció en tan poco tiempo. El Tom que miraba al mundo con ojos sinceros, demasiado viejo para tener solo dieseis años. La persona que no se rendía a pesar de su pasado. Si, el quería… necesitaba… creer en Tom.

Pero, parado ahí, tenia sus dudas. Por lo que sabia, Tom Riddle no tenia razones para contarle toda la verdad.

_¿Cuanto de lo que dijo podía ser una mentira?_

"Sabes, no nos iremos hasta el miércoles," dijo Draco mientras Tom pagaba por los regalos que había comprado en Honeyduskes. A parte de los presentes que estaba comprando, ya había comprado otros antes de que se reuniera con Draco.

"Bueno, es sábado. Y tendré que preparar todo si quiero dejarle un presente a todos antes de irme o nunca podré hacerlo con todo el trabajo que nos dejan. Además, es mi primera Navidad después de mucho tiempo, y espero que todo termine tal cual lo planee."

Draco miro la lista que Tom tenia en el bolsillo. "No sabia que fueses tan organizado."

"Si. Y no te preguntabas porque los elfos domésticos nunca se quejaban de mi parte del cuarto."

"¡Mi parte esta bien!" dijo Draco a la defensiva. "No es la más desorganizada."

"No, la de Blaise es," dijo Tom dándole la razón. "Pero la tuya es la segunda."

Draco rodó los ojos. "Estoy seguro de que esos elfos nunca se quejan. ¡Adoran limpiar! Olvidemos el tema de los elfos domésticos y el orden, ¿Si? No quiero perder mi almuerzo pensando en las motas del piso."

Tom sonrió mientras golpeaba gentilmente a Draco en el brazo. "Eres tan tonto. ¿No vas a comprar nada para Navidad?"

"Los Malfoys no andan cargando bolsas por todo lado." Dijo Draco.

"¿Como haces tus compras para Navidad entonces? Seguro quieres darle regalos a alguien, ¿cierto?"

"Eres tan anticuado Tom. Estamos en el siglo XXI. ¡Por catálogos por supuesto! Lo ordeno todo para que llegue por lechuza." Draco sonrió orgullosamente.

"Veo. Bueno, al anticuado de Tom le esta tomando un poco de tiempo ajustarse. Pero…" Tom puso dos bolsas en el piso frente a Draco. "Hoy me vas ayudar a cargar esto."

Draco subió las cejas sorprendido. "¿Esperas que haga de cargador?"

"Naturalmente," asintió Tom. Además agrego para llamar la atención. "Tu presente esta ahí."

"Buenoooo…"

"¿O debí decir presentes?"

"Esta bien." Draco tomo las bolsas del suelo. "Pero será solo esta vez," le recordó a Tom. "No quiero que me vean caminando como a un mayordomo. Espero que no nos encontremos con nadie."

Tom rió mientras cargaba el resto de las bolsas. "Oh, bueno solo vinimos con el resto de los de sexto, no creo que nadie nos conozca."

"Odio cuando te pones sarcástico." Draco sonrió.

"Pero si ya me invitaste a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en tu casa. Tendrás que aguantarme."

"Puedo desinvitarte."

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"Si puedo."

"No puedes,"

"Si puedo"

"No puedes."

"Si puedo."

"No puedes."

"¡Si puedo!"

"Si puedes"

"No, no puedo"

"¡Hah!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Te odio"

Tom estaba seguro que incluso en China lo podían escuchar reír.

Se sintió bien. Hace mucho que no reía.

"Adiós Harry" Hermione lo abrazo mientras se despedía de el. "Los veré después de Año Nuevo."

"Si," respondió Ron, mientras lo abrazaban a él. "Te extrañaremos."

"Ve y diviértete en Switzerland." sonrió Harry.

"No estoy muy seguro de que es lo que vas a hacer, pero que te diviertas," agrego Ron.

"¡Voy a esquiar con mi familia!" dijo Hermione contenta. "¿No es fantástico?"

"¿Que es esquiar?" pregunto Ron.

"Ya te lo explico antes," respondió Ginny. "No hará nada nuevo si lo repite. Y no puedo imaginar a gente divirtiéndose bajando una montaña con dos palos en las manos."

Harry rió. "Bueno es algo más que eso."

"De todas maneras." Dijo Ron, "Olviden lo de esquiar. Cuídate Herm, y trata de no caerte de los palos."

"De los equis," le corrigió Hermione. Con un último beso en la mejilla a Ron, Hermione se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la esquina con el resto de los de sexto que se iba para Navidad.

"Aww… La voy a extrañar. Pero por lo menos ustedes se quedan." Harry miro a Ron y Ginny.

"Si, mamá y papá están de viaje con Charlie. Ahora están en Japón. En un proyecto de los dragones dorados. Están tratando de criados por lo que están casi extintos."

"¡Japón! Vaya. ¿Por qué no fueron?"

"Se van a quedar un mes," respondió Ginny. "De todas maneras no podíamos, las vacaciones son de dos semana y algo."

"Además, te estamos haciendo compañía." Ron pasó un bazo alrededor de Harry. "El lugar es nuestro."

"Si, dos semanas de tiempo libre." Ginny sonrió.

"Y pensé que me podría relajar." Bromeo Harry. Estaba feliz. Se hubiera aburrido sin amigos. Por lo menos podrían pasar las vacaciones juntos.

_Por lo menos podrían pasar las vacaciones juntos._

Estaba feliz y se notaba cuando hablaba. Estuvo así durante todo el día, más aun en la comida cuando estuvieron hablando. Ella amaba a Hermione. Pero a veces, no podía evitar sentir celos, por la atención tan especial que le daban Harry y Ron.

No que le faltara la atención de Ron. Ya la tenia, después de todo, era su hermana, su pequeña hermana.

Era la de Harry la que quería.

Y desde esa noche solo la vería a ella… a nadie más. Y por el resto de la Navidad, el seria solo de ella.

Rió mientras se sentaba al lado de él durante la cena, el puesto que normalmente Hermione tomaba. Y Harry sonrió a ella por primera vez en la noche, y se prometió que no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Porque, ¿No era obvio que eran el uno para el otro?

No tenía hambre. Y quería tomar ese tiempo para terminar de empacar.

Tom se ubico frente a su equipaje, mirando su ropa. No necesitaba mucho, y esas prendas serian suficientes para la visita. Los presentes quitaban la mayoría del espacio. Pero dejaría la mayoría de ellos en Hogwards, para los amigos que no iban a viajar. Y los otros que ya estaban de camino a sus casas.

Pero había uno que no había empacado.

Tomo lo bufanda, sintiendo la suavidad en sus dedos. Se veía como nueva, el rojo y el dorado brillaban sobre su piel. Movió sus manos a lo largo de ella, encantado ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a hacer. Contradiciéndose a si mismo, levanto la bufanda y la hundió a su cara inhalando el aroma, respirando el espíritu de Harry… y las memorias de esa noche volvieron a él.

Podía casi sentirlo, oírlo hablar. Se divertía al escuchar su risa. Así como era: eterna, incomparable. Cada mirada, cada caricia fue recordada, el tiempo y la distancia magnificando las escenas. De algún formo, a pesar de que prometieron seguir con sus vidas, Tom no podía olvidar. Las memorias de Harry lo perseguían, lo torturaron todos estos meses.

Casi siempre, se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Era una reacción a la maravillosa noche que pasaron? Talvez se vaya con el tiempo… después de todo, como no hablaban sus sentimientos se podían confundir. ¿Hace cuanto que no hablaban?

Casi lo lastimaba el no poder ver a Harry. Había momentos en los que pensaba que no podría evitar la tentación. Especialmente las noches en que llovía.

Entonces tenía el deseo de saltar de su cama, correr por lo corredores… de alguna forma entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor para verlo. Y preguntarle…

_¿Qué siente por mí?_

Pero se reía de si mismo por pensarlo. Amarga y dolorosa risa. ¿No fue Harry el que le dijo que no? Los sentimientos hacia Tom no podían ser más claros.

Bajo la bufanda, la odiaba por hacerlo recordar. Pero no era su culpa. Era chistoso como toda la noche parecía centrarse solo en una esencia, que estaba ahí con el solo propósito de torturarlo.

Pero era dulce, el sufrimiento. Después de Harry, las pesadillas disminuyeron.

Eran remplazadas por unos ojos verdes.

Tom cerró la ventana justo cuando sus compañeros entraban en el cuarto.

"¿Listo para irnos?" pregunto Draco, mientras palmeaba su estomago. "Vaya… eso fue una buena cena."

"Probablemente porque casi todo el mundo se fue," dijo Crabbe sonriendo.

"Si, más comida para nosotros," agrego Goyle.

"Una forma de verlo." Tom levanto una ceja. Miro a Draco. "Estoy listo, todo empacado."

"Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos. El carruaje de mi padre no espera." Tomo sus maletas, estaba apunto de salir cuando vio algo. "Tom, algo esta tocando tu ventana."

"¿Algo?" Miro hacia la ventana. "¡Oh! ¡La lechuza!"

"¿La lechuza?" pregunto Crabbe.

"Si, la mande temprano por algo. O esperen, este es diferente." Tom abrió la ventana y dejo entrar a la lechuza de la escuela, aceptando el paquete que le daba."

"¿Para quien?" Pregunto Draco.

"Para mi" respondió Tom. "Creo que es un regalo de Navidad anticipado."

"Ábrelo en el carruaje así nos podemos ir. Adiós, Vince, Greg" Draco se despidió y desapareció tras la puerta.

Antes de salir Tom mira a Goyle. "¿Quién los va a recoger?"

"Mi padre," respondió. Sonrió y agrego. "Vince se queda conmigo para la Navidad."

"Bueno, nos vemos cuando nos vemos" Con esa ultima despedida, Tom siguió a Draco fuera de los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Mientras Draco le decia al señor como guardar su equipaje, Tom abrió el regalo. En la oscuridad, las campanas sonaron, reflejando en el color plateado las luces de la escuela.

Tom dejo de respirar. Su primer regalo de Navidad. El primero en su vida.

Tenía una nota adherida:

_Ponlo en un lugar donde pueda ser libre._

_Y piensa en mí cada vez que lo escuches._

_Feliz Navidad_

_-Harry_

Lo puso de vuelta en la caja, no sabia que decir. Claro eso no significaba que no pudiera sonreír.

La bufanda lo sorprendió.

La saco de la caja, confundido. ¿Quién le mandaría una bufanda de Gryffindor? ¿Ron? No, Ron no era de ese tipo.

La bufanda había sido doblada con cuidado, y al sacarla pudo ver lo que había debajo. Miro el fondo de la caja, perplejo. Esto se estaba poniendo más extraño cada vez.

Saco la bufanda plateada y verde, cogiendo el papel que salio con ella.

_Dejaste algo. _

_Entonces te dejo con algo._

_Felices Vacaciones, _

_Tom_

_P.S. No lo olvide._

Probablemente dejo la bufanda con Tom hace rato. Sabia que le faltaba una. Pero no entendía el motivo por el cual Tom le dio una de las de él. Sonrió mientras se la ponía. Pero no se iba a quejar.

De todas maneras, Harry entendió la última parte completamente.

Porque el no había olvidado tampoco.

Miro a la ventana justo cuando la nieve empezaba a caer. De alguna forma, lo sintió, Tom nunca estaría lejos de él, no importa a donde fuera.

- - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - -- - - o - - - - - - o - -

Listo… a que fue un capitulo hermoso… P

Bueno, unas cuantas cosas… la traducción quedo… no mal… más bien rara…

Es que ustedes no son todos de mi país (nisiquera creo que alguien lo sea), entonces habían términos que no podía poner, por ejemplo cuando pelean por si ton es guapo o no… yo en vez de decir es guapo habría puesto esta bueno… Pero como no todos hablamos igual…

Y otra cosa.. Cuando Ron habla con Hermione sobre esquiar… el confunde los esquís con "palos"… en ingles es más chistoso porque Ron dice que son sticks… no skis… (No les dio risa cierto?)…

Bueno ignórenme y ahora si quiero reviews ¬¬ (Cosa que me dejaron 2 ), gracias chicas V y H )

Nos vemos ) y dejen sus correos si no tienen cuenta para responder los review

p.s. para Hikaru H.K… acabo de leer lo que me dejaste… no entendí mucho sobre lo de tu amiga, pero esto tendrá en total 18 capítulos más el epilogo… Lo que pasa es que no estoy segura de que este permitido responder reviews en las historias entonces trata de crear un cuenta o deja un email donde te pueda responer… Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Buahhhh, adivinen quien volvió… No se preocupen no es Vodemort….

Estoy un poco hiperactiva, aprovechando mi hermoso hueco de 1 hora pude por fin terminar de traducir este capi… Vamos a ver si lo siguen leyendo P

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Noveno: Gloria**

"Draco, ¡Tiene un parche en el ojo!"

"Ah, sí. Es el Tatara-Tatara-Tatara-Tio Cato Malfoy. Andaba con piratas hasta que su padre le ordeno volver a casa por una emergencia familiar. Naturalmente, el lo hizo, pero volvió con una esposa embarazada, una Muggle. Después murieron en circunstancias extrañas, cuando su casa en Francia se quemo. No sobrevivió nadie, ni elfos domésticos."

"Eso es… interesante," murmuro Tom en forma dudosa. Estuvieron frente al cuadro del Tío Caro por un minuto. El mago pirata tenía el parche en el ojo y una gran barba plateada que cubría toda su cara.

"Tu familia siempre ha estado en contra de los Muggles." No era una pregunta.

Draco lo miro. "Si. Ha sido de esa forma desde que nacimos. Pero hemos sido bastante infelices, tuvimos que sobrevivir por medio de Muggles en un tiempo, pero hemos evitado que eso suceda de nuevo. Por supuesto existen unos cuantos que se van a vivir con los ellos, como Tío Cato, pero después de eso sufren mucho y mueren miserablemente."

"¿Y tú qué piensas?"

"¿Yo?" Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy de acuerdo. No me agradan los Muggles, y la verdad no creo que me vayan a agradar nunca."

Tom rio suavemente. "De hecho es una mentira, ¿No crees? Soy mitad muggle."

"Si, de alguna manera. Pero eres diferente," protesto Draco. "No te agradan tampoco."

De alguna manera fue una respuesta muy preocupante. "¿Cómo crees que soy exactamente?"

Draco se salvo de responder aquella pregunta, con la llegada de Lucius. El Señor Malfoy se acerco a ellos.

"Draco, Tom, siento no poder recibirlos ayer. Llegaron un poco tarde, Narcisa y yo estábamos ya dormidos. ¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"Estuvo bien. Llegamos tarde ya que algo se trabo en la rueda. Afortunadamente el "conductor" sabia un hechizo para quitar eso. Lo demorado fue hacer que el carruaje se moviera."

"Extraño. Mirare eso después. Menos mal que llegaron bien." Miro a Tom. "Tom, bienvenido a la mansión. Espero que te sientas cómodo en el tiempo que te quedes."

"Gracias, tienen una casa magnifica. Y su hijo fue muy amable al invitarme a pasar las vacaciones con su familia."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucius. Era bastante inusual, no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír a nadie. "El placer es todo mío, Tom. Todo mío." Respondió despacio. "Ahora, espero me perdonen, pero tengo que visitar a un amigo esta mañana. ¿Desayunaron?"

"No." Negó Draco. "Íbamos de camino. Solo le estaba presentando algunos de nuestros antecesores a Tom."

"Narcissa los espera abajo. Tengan un buen día."

"Adiós," dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo mientras el mayor desaparecía por un corredor.

"Tu padre…" dijo Tom. "Se ve feliz esta mañana."

"Esta feliz porque andas por aquí. Veras, las noticias corren rápido: Tom Riddle se está quedando con los Malfoy para Navidad. Somos la envidia de nuestros amigos." Draco rio. "Es como antes, el honor de que tu-sabe-quien pase la noche en nuestra casa."

Tom no lo puedo soportar más, rio con Draco hasta que les toco sostenerse de las paredes para no caerse. "Eso estuvo bueno, muy bueno." Rieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del comedor, donde Narcissa los esperaba con su comida.

"Que lastima," dijo Tom, antes de que entraran.

"¿Qué?"

"Que mal que no soy Voldemort." Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a la madre de Draco, ignorando la cara de sorpresa que tenía su amigo.

Era verdad de todas maneras.

Y si dependía de él, nunca sería Voldemort.

"¿Dejo que se fuera?" Los ojos negros como el carbón de Severus Snape miraban a Albus Dumbledore con rabia. "¡Te lo confiamos a ti! ¿Y dejaste que se fuera?"

"Basta Severus" Sirius Black se levanto y miro al profesor. "Recuerda con quien hablas. Albus debía tener una razón para dejar que el muchacho tome sus propias decisiones."

"No es solo un muchacho," Severus respondió, a su enemigo de la infancia. "Tom Riddle es inteligente. Brillante, un genio. ¡Y es de hecho una bomba de tiempo! No puedo creer que lo dejaran en las manos de Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius gruño. "El puede decidir con quien pasar la Navidad. No todo el mundo prefiere pasar la vacaciones frente a un caldero."

"Tengo razones por las cuales lo deje irse," el director interrumpió la pelea. Unió sus dedos mientras pensaba. "No te preocupes. Les aseguro que está más seguro de lo que piensan."

"¿Quien lo está vigilando?" pregunto Severus.

"Eso no lo puedo decir, por razones espero entiendan. Estoy tratando de proteger las identidades de las personas que me ayudan."

"¡Protegiendo sus identidades!" Severus exploto. "No puedo ver porque--"

Remus Lupin, quien no había hablado desde que comenzó la reunión, interrumpió. "Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos preocupados," miro preocupado a Sirius. "Sabemos que es solo un niño, pero no es inocente y conoce Artes Oscuras. No sabemos en qué piensa, ni que hará en los años que vienen. Puede ser el mismo Tom, en quien no podemos confiar."

Albus se acomodo en la silla. "Veremos qué pasa."

"No he terminado de desempacar." Dijo Tom mientras se tocaba el estomago, él y Draco estaban caminando por los jardines de la mansión. El piso estaba cubierto con nieve que acababa de caer, y muchos de los arbustos estaban secos. "Apenas llegue al cuarto, caí en la cama y dormí con la ropa puesta."

"¡Si el carruaje fue un dolor de cabeza!"

Caminaron por un rato, sin hablar, hasta que Tom se detuvo. Estaba mirando un arbusto detenidamente, se acerco y tomo una flor azul. "¿Cómo se llama?" le pregunto a Draco.

"No sé," respondió Draco. "Mi madre es la que se hace cargo de estas plantas. Podemos preguntarle después."

"No, no es tan importante." Ton sonrió. "Cuando era joven, cuando era joven había solo una cosa que realmente me importaba. Era una carta de ella. El papel olía a flores – a estas flores – y ella olía a esto cada vez que me cargaba en sus sueño."

"Mi madre sintió que tenía que decirme cuanto me amaba, así fuera escribiéndome, antes de que se suicidara y me dejara solo."

"¿Se suicido?" grito Draco, sorprendido. Siembre había pensado que la mamá de Tom había muerto en el parto. Aparentemente, la verdad era mucho más dolorosa.

"Si, ¿No lo sabías?" miro a Draco sorprendido. "Supongo que nunca le había contado a nadie. En esos momentos, a nadie le importaba. Había dejado su familia y su casa para estar con él—y todo lo que él hizo fue dejarla sola con un bebe que él no quería."

"Tom… ¿por qué me estas contando esto?" Pregunto Draco preocupado. El Tom que estaba en frente de él, era el mismo que había visto por algún segundo en Honeyducks. Era una persona diferente—este era el muchacho que había sido el Lord Oscuro.

"Porque nunca preguntaste." Tom miro a Draco, puso sus manos en sus hombros, mirando los ojos de su amigo. "Necesito escucharlo de ti. ¿Qué piensas de mi, amigo?"

"¿Tú?" no supo que responder, y la espera para Tom era terrible. "Eres mi amigo, a quien le encanta comer arañas cocinadas—lo cual es asqueroso. Pero esta bien, aun así te acepto."

Los ojos verdes se abrieron. Tom abrió su boca en sorpresa. Y rió. Rió fuerte y ruidosamente mientras le pegaba a Draco en el hombre. "A veces Draco, me matas."

"Lo se Tom." Sonrió, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. "Lo se."

Caminaron en silencio hasta que acabo el jardín.

A decir verdad. Eso era lo que Tom necesitaba oír.

"¡Draco!"

"¿Greg?" Draco se despertó. Estaba descansando en la librería, acostado en los sillones cómodos hasta que escucho la voz de Gregory Goyle. "Tom, creo que soñé con Greg."

"No es un sueño, tonto." Tom enrollo un pedazo de papel pegándole a Draco en el cachete. "Greg esta aquí y también Vince."

"Hola Tom" Vincent Crabbe los saludo desde la puerta del la librería. Mientras entraba con Greg.

"¿Que hacen aquí?" Exclamo Draco, mientras se rascaba un ojo con la mano derecha.

"Mi padre tuvo que salir por algunos días. Pensó que era mejor si nos quedábamos con ustedes. Entonces el Señor Malfoy nos recogió," respondió Greg.

"El Señor Goyle volverla justo para antes de Navidad, y festejaremos juntos. ¿No es genial?"

"Claro, será muy divertido." Sonrió Draco. "No esperaba que tuviéramos más compañía. Pero estoy feliz de que estén aquí."

"Eso me acuerda… ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?" pregunto Greg. "No sabía que te gustaba leer tanto."

"Normalmente jugaría Quidditch. Pero este hombre aquí." Mientras señalaba a Tom, "insistió en que pasáramos la tarde mirando esta hermosa colección de libros."

"No me subiría a un escoba aunque me pagaran," respondió Tom. Tomo un libro y se los mostro. "Miren esto. _Magia entre puntos _por Frida Matilde, es una bruja legendario del siglo 18. Ella planteo la primera teoría de cómo un mago podría utilizar su magia sin una varita. Es un libro muy raro y es casi imposible conseguirlo. Por supuesto, es muy raro y un poco complicado, pero es mejor que andar toda la tarde montado en una escoba--" de repente de detuvo. Todos lo estaban mirando raro. "¿Qué?"

"Prefiero jugar Quidditch," dijo Vince.

Draco sonrió. "Tom es el nerd del grupo. Necesita alimentar su cerebro por lo menos una hora diaria o se sentirá tan estúpido como nosotros que andamos en escobas."

"Oh, esta bien. Vamos a jugar esa cosa ridícula." Dijo Ton negando con la cabeza, ordeno los libros en la mesa y se puso en pie. "Honestamente, los jóvenes de hoy en día no tiene cultura."

"¿Y quién eres para decir eso?"

"Para tu información, naci cincuenta años antes que ustedes."

"Si, pero pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo en un diario, lo que significa que no creciste tu intelecto."

"No le recuerdes," susurro Vince. "Es sensible con su altura. Piensa que es demasiado alto."

Tom miro sorprendido a Vince. "Como se supone que tu… no importa. Solo vámonos."

Draco rió abiertamente mientras abría la puerta. "Entonces Tom, vas a jugar. ¿Cierto?"

"Antes muerto." Se puso la bufanda con dignidad y dijo, "pero los voy a observar."

"Es demasiado peligroso." Lucius trato de que no se notara la preocupación en su voz, pero Taylor sabía exactamente como se sentía. Se conocían por más de viento años, podía leer a Lucius como a un libro, no importaba cuanto trata el rubio. "Debería ser yo el que fuera."

"No. Conozco el área mejor que tu," concluyo Taylor. Sonriendo dijo. "Además, te perderías, o te raptarían. Escuche que a los romanos les encantan los rubios."

"No es tiempo para hacerse el graciosos." Lucius regaño a Taylor. "Esto es serio. Ten cuidado. Todos nuestros esfuerzos dependen de eso. Nunca tendremos otra oportunidad como esta."

"Y yo pensé que estabas preocupado por mí," bromeo Taylor. Miro la mansión. "¿Para qué te molestaste en traer a mi hijo aquí?"

"Gregory y Vincent pueden ser una buena distracción… cuando el momento llegue."

"Por supuesto. Es solo nuestro amo el que importa." Dejo de sonreír. Se separo de Lucius y se preparo para Aparecerse. "Cuídate Lucius."

"Lo hare. Y tú…" Taylor desapareció. "… cuídate." Termino Lucius.

Solo esperaba que lo hubiera escuchado.

Ella rió, amaba cada momento que pasaba con él. Ron era fácil de persuadir. El haría, por supuesto, todo lo que su hermanita dijera… hasta dejar a Harry solo por horas.

"¿Entonces qué piensas de mi juego?" sonrió, tocando su brazo.

"Juegas bien Gin. Has mejorado mucho desde el año pasado." Su pelo estaba mojado, y las jotas caían por su frente.

Era hermoso.

Hermoso para ella. Sonrió. Seria de ella antes de año nuevo. Lo podía sentir en su corazón. El _tenia _que amarla.

Harry se detuvo. Una escalofrío paso por su espalda. Pero desapareció inmediatamente. ¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¿Una advertencia?

"Harry, ¿qué pasa?" La voz de Ginny lo trajo a la realidad.

"Nada. Solo… me siento un poco mareado."

"No… Practicaste muy duro. Ven," estiro su brazo, "toma mi mando. Te llevare a tu cuarto y me asegurare de que no te caigas."

Lo dudo un poco, no lo podría soportar si se caía. Pero, estaba feliz por la ayuda. Y si pensaba bien, ella había estado bastante atenta desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. "Gracias Ginny," sonrió. "En serio gracias."

Miro el piso. "No te preocupes, no es molestia." _Siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo._

-_D__iciembre 23_-

Estaba frente a la mansión, esperando en la oscuridad cerca al bosque. Su cara estaba casi cubierta por su capa. Las pisadas del hombre eran apresuradas, nerviosas. Estaba esperando por alguien. ¿Pero por quien?

Un carruaje se acercaba. Estaba moviéndose muy rápido, y hubiera golpeado al hombre que esperaba si el jinete no hubiera parado.

Lucius se acerco al carruaje. "¿Esta ahí?"

Taylor asintió. Salto de su puesto y abrió la puerta, mostrando al pasajero.

Lucius lo miro un rato hasta que dijo. "Está esperando."

Desde dentro, una mano vieja salió y tomo la muñeca de Lucius. "Bien. Lo necesito cooperativo."

"Como guste, mi amo."

_¿Donde estaba? _

Lucius busco por toda la mansión. Necesitaba a Tom. ¡Ahora!

_¿A dónde van lo jóvenes en una noche fría como esta…? _

Paso al lado de la biblioteca y casi no se da cuenta entra. Sabía que Draco no le gustaba leer a esta hora, y asumió que a sus amigos tampoco. Pero noto a alguien adentro.

"¡Tom!"

Tom lo miro sorprendido. No había notado a Lucius acercándose. Estaba muy concentrado en el libro. "¿Si Señor Malfoy?

"Necesito tu ayuda un momento." Lucius sonrió. "¿Me ayudarías un rato?"

"Claro," Tom asintió. Se levanto del a silla. Después, mucho después se reprocharía por olvidar el pasado, por olvidarlo por un instante. El sabia de lo que Lucius Malfoy era capaz. Solo que nunca quiso admitir que todo se podía repetir.

No vio la varita, mucho menos el hechizo que le lanzaron.

Lucius cerro los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que fuera su amo, saboreo el placer de hacerlo de nuevo. "_Imperio."_

El mundo se había ido, y era hasta ahora cuando empezaba a entender.

"A pasado mucho tiempo, muchacho."

"¿Qué?" La visión de Tom era borrosa. Trato de sentarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse de la cama donde estaba acostado. Sus brazos y piernas a penas pesaban. ¿Y porque estaba oscuro? "Quien--"

"Me sorprende que no me recuerdes. Vienes de nuevo a buscarme. Pero eras diferente en ese entonces. De todas maneras me alegra verte de nuevo. Después de todo puse muchas de mis esperanzas en ti." La voz invisible se acerco. Pudo sentir la edad y mucho peligro. Tom pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo acercase a él. En ese momento, se odiaba por sentir miedo. "Estaba esperando que volvieras."

"¿Quien es?" sonó asustado, y lo sabía. ¡Solo si pudiera ver! ¡Por favor que lo dejaran ver!

"¡Puede hablar!" Dijo la voz. Se estaba dirigiendo a otra persona. "Dijo que estaba bajo el _Imperius."_

"Lo resiste bien." Dijo ¿Lucius Malfoy?

"¿Debería estar bajo el hechizo?" dijo otra voz. Esta no era familiar para Tom, pero no podía pensar claramente.

Trato de moverse, pero no puedo. El esfuerzo lo estaba cansando, podía sentir la fuerza de la maldición absorbiendo sus energías. Se iba a desmayar.

"No." Esa voz de nuevo. "Quítaselo."

Sus extremidades se relajaron un poco. Antes de poder pensar en moverse algo más lo golpeo.

De repente, estaba cayendo. Era muy hondo para ver algo.

El hoyo era terrorífico y frio como el hielo.

Y al final estaba solo, de nuevo.

"Tom."

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba oscuro. Era el mismo lugar, en un sueño diferente. "¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?"

"No. Es bastante real." Los ojos negros lo miraron. "Deberías agradecerme."

Tom frunció el cejo. "¿Agradecerte? ¿Por qué? A penas me confundiste. Dígame que es lo que tiene que decir."

Una risa malvada se escucho en el lugar. El sonido era denso, viajaba por toda la atmosfera y hacía temblar los cuerpos. Hasta donde Tom podía ver, nada había cambiado. Estaba él y ese hombre. "¿Recuerdas que te dije la última vez que no encontramos?"

"Si," respondió asustado. "Dijo... que era yo."

"Había mentido." La figura se acerco, tomando las manos del chico. "Esto siempre había sido nuestro hogar. Nuestro lugar, donde nos volvemos una persona."

"¿Qu—Qué esta tratando de hacer?" Ya no tenía miedo, solo una fascinación impresionante, podría sentir el poder y la fuerza del otro mago. La magia vibraba cuando se tocaban, y no quería pensar en lo que planeaban hacer con él.

"Tom Riddle," susurro el mago. Solo sus manos, tomo el hombro en cambio. Despacio, beso a Tom en la frente. Se sentía, delicado... no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

Tom sintió dedos largos bajar por su pecho. De repente, los dedos estaban dentro de su piel, miro la sangre caliente salir de él. Se miro con horror el dolor empeoraba a cada momento.

"¿Quien es?" pregunto.

"¿No me reconoces?" Los ojos del mago se oscurecieron. "Los dos éramos sus hijos… hijos de Slytherin."

Acaso era... _¡no! _Tom trato de evitar pensar en eso. "No podía ser."

"Si, no pasara tanto tiempo," Grindelwald sonrió. "Vence, donde yo falle. Hazme orgulloso otra vez."

Taylor estaba fuera de la habitación, preocupado. "No suena bien."

"No escuches." Lucius toco su brazo, haciendo que se volteara. "Vámonos no deberíamos estar aquí."

"¿Como nos podemos ir? Nuestro amo esta ahí, han estado ahí toda la noche y lo único que se escuchan son gritos. ¿Hicimos mal en pedirle ayuda?"

"¿Que dices?" Lucius lo miro de mal genio. "Estamos hablando de la única persona que puede convertir a Tom Riddle en el hombre que solía ser. No es el tiempo de empezar a dudar." Cogió a Taylor de los hombros. "¿Te das cuenta de la importancia que tiene lo que esta sucediendo ahí? ¿Te das cuenta?"

"¡Si me doy cuenta!" Dijo mientras hacía que Lucius lo soltara. "Pero no puedo evitar pensar que… es solo un muchacho. Muy poderoso, pero sigue siendo un niño. Lucius podría ser tu hijo."

Una sombra paso por los ojos de Lucius, pero desapareció inmediatamente. "El es diferente, muy diferente a Draco." Miro la puerta. "El se había hecho esto una vez, otra vez no lo matara."

"Estas hablando del hombre que murió. Era mucho mayor en ese tiempo." Peleo Taylor. "Esta es una nueva experiencia para él. Es el mismo en cuerpo, pero que tal que tenga pensamientos diferentes u otras metas."

"Pero tú mismo lo dijiste." Lucius sonrió. "_Que tal."_

Un grito mucho más fuerte salió de la sala, trayendo a los dos hombres a la realidad.

"Tus dudas ya no sirven de nada es muy tarde." Lucius miro a su acompañante. "Terminaron."

"No." Taylor negó con su cabeza. "Acaba de comenzar."

"¡NOOO!" Harry se sentó en su cama, gritando. Miro sus ojos, su pelo, todo. Un minuto más tarde, puso una mano en su pecho y respiro profundamente, hasta que su respiraron se tranquilizo. Las cobijas estaban mojadas por su sudor.

"¿Pesadilla?" le pregunto Ron medio dormido.

"¿Huh? Si," respondió Harry.

"Oh." Ron se volteo hacia Harry. "Duérmete Harry. Sigue muy oscuro afuera."

Harry se acostó. Dudaba que pudiera dormir. No había sigo una pesadilla normal. Era muy real, muy familiar. Había sentido el dolor como si fuera propio, había visto la sangre como si fuera suya. Y su cicatriz… su cicatriz dolió cuando grito.

Pero no podía ser. Voldemort estaba muerto. ¿O no?

Cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir. _Olvídalo Harry. Había sido una pesadilla normal. Deja de pensar en el pasado._

Se había tranquilizado y estaba punto de caer dormido cuanto, un dolor familiar paso por su frente. Abrió sus ojos asustado. ¡Eso no había sido un sueño!.

Vio de vuevo esos ojos, el mismo verde que lo miraba de forma extraña hace ya muchas noches. Pero había algo diferente, estaban llenos de miedo... miedo y algo más. Algo prohibido.

"Tom," susurro preocupado. "Tom está en peligro."

- - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - -- - - o - - - - - - o - -

U.U Que pasara con Tom, se convertirá de nuevo en el Lord Oscuro?

Harry tratara de evitarlo?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capi…

Jua jua jua

Estaba pensando agregarle una nueva modalidad a esta cosa… Y es… adelantos del próximo capi ), ustedes dirán si prefieren que no los ponga…

_ "¿Draco?"_

_Draco no respondió. Miro a su padre por un segundo y volvió a mirar a la pared ignorándolo._

"_Te estaba buscando."_

_Rio suavemente. "Gracioso. Veras, yo estaba buscándote a ti." Miro mal a Lucius. "¿Donde esta Tom?"_

"_Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Harry. Mientras levantaba a Tom._

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Lucius, dio a Tom y a Harry al mismo tiempo._

Bueno ya saben reviews… aunque no me los merezca… mucho P

Y como siempre dejen sus correos si no tiene cuenta en fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Noveno: Indestructible**

No podía dormir.

No podía borrar la imagen de Tom – estaba sufriendo, y Harry se sentía inútil estando allí, en el espacio seguro que era Hogwarts. Estuvo en un limbo entre el sueño y la realidad, no dormido pero no despierto, y cuando se levanto de su cama, se sintió cansado como si hubiera acabado un gran entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Se mantuvo despierto una hora, esperando que su cicatriz le volviera a doler. Pero después de un tiempo, se volvió a quedar dormido.

Draco camino por el corredor silenciosamente. Estaba preocupado. No había visto a Tom desde ayer y no estaba feliz con la excusa que le daban los elfos, que el joven Tom se había ido con el Señor Malfoy.

Normalmente Draco no se preocuparía si su padre se iba y no volvía en días o semanas. ¿Pero Tom? ¿Por qué se llevaría su padre a Tom? ¿Lo traería de regreso? Se regaño así mismo, su padre no podría hacer eso, el prometió no hacer daño a Tom.

Además, Draco sentía que Tom no estaba lejos. Lucius también estaba cerca.

Entro al cuarto de Tom para ver si encontraba algo. Debió dejar algo. ¿Una nota talvez? Conocía a Tom de pocos meses, pero sabía que no era del tipo que desaparecía sin razón.

Sus ojos pararon en la maleta al lado de la cama. Tom no termino de desempacar. Decidió que no quería que ningún elfo lo ayudara a desempacar. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Había estado divirtiéndose mucho, y no había terminado. Dudo un poco antes de abrir el cerrojo. No le gustaba espiar, pero Tom no aparecía, y eso era una razón suficiente para buscar por una pista o algo que le dijera donde se encontraba.

Después de unos minutos, seguía sin nada. A parte de su ropa tenía unos pocos libros y cosas de la escuela, nada sospechoso. Pasado un tiempo Draco noto la caja sobre la cama. No recordaba que Tom la hubiera traído… ¡A si! Fu el paquete que le dio la lechuza cuando iban saliendo de la escuela. ¿Quién lo habría mandado?

Abrió cuidadosamente la caja y saco su contenido. ¿Campanas? ¿Quién le daría campanas a Tom para Navidad? Hasta donde sabia, los únicos amigos que tenía Tom estaban en Slyhterin, y ninguno de ellos le daría unas campanas. Saco la carta y leyó lo que decía.

Unos segundos después la carta cayó a la cama. _Ponlo en un lugar donde pueda ser libre. _¿Tom se seguía comunicando con él? ¡Por supuesto! Habían sido buenos amigos antes. Pero eso era antes, ¿verdad?

_[Y piensa en mi cuando lo escuches._ ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?. ¿Fue algo especial? Algo tan secreto que Tom lo ocultaba aún de él.

_[Feliz Navidad_ y estaban esas miradas… las de ese día, mirando todo el comedor, como buscando algo, eso fue hace tiempo. Nunca las repitió, y él casi las olvidaba. Hasta ahora.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto por este regalo? _[Harry _Volvió a coger la carta y la arrugo. El sabía porque estaba de molesto. Por supuesto, no era algo que pudiera decir a otros. Era su culpa; había sido demasiado débil.

Toco la caja, dejando las campanas encima de la cama. Era chistoso como una cosa tan inocente casi lo hace olvidar a que había venido.

"Harry, ¿cómo dormiste?" pregunto Ron en el desayuno. La cuchara de Ginny paro a mitad de camino.

"¿Yo? Bien, bien," respondió Harry. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Nada." Negó Ron. "Pensé que había escuchado algo anoche, pero estaba muy cansado como para mirar que era."

"Solo fue una pesadilla." Dijo Harry. No podía preocupar a sus amigos con cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Conociendo a Ron, se asustaría y le diría a Dumbledore, y justo cuando Hermione no estaba cerca para hacerlos racionar. Demasiado trabajo por una pesadilla.

"Pero que pesadilla. Porque gritaste tan alto como para despertarme, y Dios sabe que se necesita mucho para despertarme," rió Ron.

"Um, si, bastante intenso." Se apresuro a comer algo de su desayuno antes de que Ron siguiera preguntando. Hasta el final de la guerra, a Harry nunca le agrado discutir su conexión con el Señor Oscuro, no importaba que tan importante fuese la información. Era demasiado extraño, para él por lo menos.

Después de dejar a sus amigos, Harry entro en el baño de hombres cerca al salón de Transformaciones, sintió su cabeza quemar otra vez. Fue rápido, como la vez pasada. Pero ahora estaba despierto, reconoció el dolor. Corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo, respirando rápidamente, levanto el pelo de su frente y miro la cicatriz.

_¡Es imposible! ¿Por qué dolería ahora? Yo lo mate, mate a Voldemort. Tom no podría mandar estas señales. ¿O sí?_

Odiaba su estado, su temor. Tenía que hacer algo. Y de repente lo supo, sabía que tenía que hacer.

"¿Dobby?" llamo cuando llego a las cocinas. La luz era pálida y hacía mucho frío. ¿Dónde estaban los elfos domésticos?

"¿Harry Potter?"

Salto y miro sorprendido a Dobby frente a él. Harry sonrió alivio mientras se arrodillaba.

"Dobby, tengo que hacer algo muy importante… y necesito que vengas conmigo," dijo seriamente.

El elfo domestico lo miro. "Si, si," asintió energéticamente. "Dobby hará todo lo que Harry Potter le diga que haga. ¿Pero a donde va Harry Potter?"

Con determinación en su mirada, y lo suficientemente cerca para que Dobby escuchara dijo, "a salvar un amigo."

"¡Por allá!" Dobby señalo un pequeño bosque, habían estado volando por una hora. "Podemos aterrizar allá es seguro."

Harry vio la silueta de la Mansión Malfoy. El sol estaba en sus últimos minutos de gloria, y la oscuridad se acercaba. Tuvo que esperar que fuera seguro salir del colegio, sin que lo vieran. "¿Estas seguro Dobby? La mansión se ve muy lejos."

"No podemos volar sobre los terrenos de la Mansión. Es muy peligroso," respondió Dobby preocupado. "Harry Potter estará mejor si camina."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices." Harry realizo un conjuro sobre su escoba para que esta se encogiera y la metió en su bolsillo. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos."

Caminaron en silencio, con Dobby guiando. Avanzaron rápido, como si el elfo supiera cada detalle del terreno Malfoy. No había casi luz y Harry no podía ver bien el camino. Pero Dobby no le permitió realizar un Lumos, diciendo que seguramente lo atraparían.

Harry le había comentado a Dobby su decisión de sacar a Tom de la Mansión Malfoy, porque creía que, o Lucius o Draco, o podrían ser los dos, le estaban haciendo daño. A pesar de no estar totalmente seguro de que Tom estuviera en peligro, Dobby decidió ayudarlo.

"Aquí estamos," susurro Dobby. "Allí hay una puerta camina directo hacia la derecha. Es pequeña, del tamaño del un elfo domestico, y se ve casi como parte de la pared. Golpea la quinta piedra desde el piso y la octava de la esquina, se abrirá. Te guiara hasta las cocinas. Busca las escaleras que te llevaran a los cuartos."

"Gracias, Dobby." Harry saco su capa de invisibilidad. "No hubiera llegado aquí sin ti."

"Dobby se tiene que ir ahora." El elfo se veía pálido y empezaba a temblar de miedo, con una ultima mirada Dobby se fue.

Harry suspiró fuertemente, se cubrió con la capa, y se acerco a la puerta.

Tratando de encontrar la piedra que Dobby dijo, Harry dio los golpes y la entrada apareció frente a él, como la pared del Caldero Chorreante. La puerta era pequeña, le llegaba a la cintura, de la altura de un elfo domestico. Arrodillándose y entrando apareció en la cocina de los Malfoy.

"¿Draco?"

Draco no respondió. Miro a su padre por un segundo y volvió a mirar a la pared ignorándolo.

"Te estaba buscando."

Rió suavemente. "Gracioso. Veras, yo estaba buscándote a ti." Miro a mal a Lucius. "¿Donde esta Tom?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Dijo Lucius fingiendo incertidumbre.

"Me mentiste padre."

"Al principio no." Lucius se sentó al lado de su hijo tratando de tocar el brazo de su hijo. Draco se movió bruscamente. "Entiendo como te sientes, pero tienes que entender de donde vengo."

"Tu quieres que el pasado se repita otra vez. ¿No estas satisfecho con lo que tenemos ahora?" Miro a su padre a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa si termina peor esta vez? Tuvimos suerte que nada malo paso, a pesar de tus vacaciones en Azkaban."

"Esa es la razón por la que hago esto." Lucius cogió la muñeca de Draco fuertemente. "Queremos arreglar el error. Perdimos, Draco, y mira donde quedamos – casi todos los de nuestro lado están o muertos o en prisión. Con Tom aquí, tenemos oportunidad de ganar." Un brillo de fanatismo pasó por sus ojos. "Nuestro Señor volvió por una razón."

Draco miró hacia otro lado. "No me incluyas en tus ridículos planes."

"No te estoy obligando." Dijo con voz calmada, soltó a su hijo. "Solo espero una cosa de ti," miro a Draco seriamente, "no te metas en nuestro camino." Se levanto.

No desperdició su aliento tratando de discutir. "Quiero que me prometas algo…" Digo antes de que su padre se fuera.

"¿Y eso es?"

"No quiero que sufra."

Lucius parpadeo. "No dejaremos que sufra más de lo que pueda soportar," dijo mientras se iba.

Draco sabía que era la mejor promesa que podría sacar de su padre.

Harry trato de caminar silenciosamente. No se había encontrado con nadie por ahora, ni siquiera un elfo domestico. Parecía imposible, pero era probable que solo los Malfoy y pocos sirvientes vivieran en la casa. Ron lo consideraría un desperdicio de espacio. Después de un tiempo Harry se empezó a sentir entupido, que hacia en territorio enemigo y sin pruebas de que pasara algo malo. ¿Qué tal si Tom estaba bien y se encontraba pasando un buen tiempo?.

Cuando empezó a preocuparse por el camino, Harry escucho las pisadas. Se estaba acercando. Por un momento, se asustó, sus ojos buscaron un lugar para esconderse. Entonces se acordó… era invisible. Encontrando un lugar oscuro, Harry trato de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y aguanto la respiración cuando Lucius Malfoy apareció.

El señor de la Mansión Malfoy caminaba elegantemente, con la mirada al frente. Paso al lado de Harry sin notar su presencia. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry lo siguió.

El dolor no desaparecía.

Temblaba al imaginar cada herida de su cuerpo sangrando. Cuando Tom encontraba fuerza suficiente, subía su brazo y tocaba su cuerpo, su piel estaba suave sin heridas.

Era extraño, el dolor. Había momentos en el que no lo sentía. Pero la mayoría del tiempo, era fuerte, tan fuerte que lo mandaba a la inconciencia. Pero no terminaba ahí. Visiones, escenas sangrientas de su pasado lo perseguían, eran tan horrendas que prefería mantenerse despierto.

No recordaba que hora, ni que día era. Parecía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lucius le pidió ayuda en la librería. Desde entonces cada segundo era un largo tiempo en agonía.

A veces veía ilusiones en donde la daga lo atravesaba, y se despertaba asustado… pero no encontraba nada. Estaba solo. Pensó que nunca terminaría – la tortura. Pensar en lo que le pasaba le daba nauseas, pero nunca encontraba la fuerza para levantarse y vomitar. Estaba demasiado débil. Era mejor ir a dormir y esperar que las pesadillas lo dejaran en paz.

Cerró los ojos.

Y cuando una eternidad después los abrió, vio a Harry Potter.

"¡Tom!" Harry susurro preocupado. Trato de evitarlo, pero estaba horrorizado por lo que encontró.

Había seguido a Lucius fuera de la Mansión, tratando de mantener una distancia apropiada. Era difícil, Malfoy no era tonto seguro escuchaba los sonidos que Harry hacía. Lo siguió afuera, pasaron el jardín, y entraron al bosque, del que había salido en menos de una hora. Harry respiro con más facilidad, los árboles y el sonido del viento le hacían pasar desapercibido. Solo tenía que fijarse por donde andaba, la nieve hacía el piso más resbaloso.

Por fin Lucius se encontró con alguien al lado de un cobertizo. Los vio hablar por un rato, las voces muy como se temieran ser escuchados. El hombre alto y pelinegro levanto las manos al aire mientras discutían. Después de un tiempo Lucius gano, haciendo que el otro siguiera de vuelta a la mansión. Harry estuvo quieto mientras se aseguraba que los hombres estuvieran lejos de él, cuando estuvo seguro se acerco cuidadosamente y abrió la puerta.

"¿Harry?" susurró Tom débilmente.

La cara frente a él se preocupo. Debía estar soñando. Si, lo estaba. Harry no podía encontrarse en ese pedazo de infierno. Los ojos verdes de la ilusión se abrieron, y la boca se abrió, diciendo cosas que no escuchaba. Tom parpadeo cansadamente. Debía de estar más mal de lo que pensaba, alucinando con el Gryffindor.

Entonces sintió las manos en los hombres, alejando cierta parte de su cuerpo del frío.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" dijo Harry. Estaba asustado y muy preocupado por la condición de Tom. El Slytherin estaba desnudo, eso se podía ver, y había perdido mucho peso. Había grandes círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y se veía mucho más pálido, como si hubiera perdido mucha sangre. Y eso era solo lo que podía ver con la suabe luz que había. Se pregunto si tenía más heridas. Se estaba enfureciendo, que le habían hecho para dejarlo en este estado. Casi no se podía sentar, mucho menos levantarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

"¿Harry?" dijo Tom. ¿Era un sueño? Harry lo levanto, cubrió su cuerpo con una manta, y lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie. "¿Eres realmente tu?"

"Si, Tom," respondió Harry. Casi no podía con el peso, Tom era mucho más alto y pesado que él. Harry alejo a Tom de la cama. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Tom negó con la cabeza, después cambio de idea y asintió. "Si, si, puedo." Sus piernas se sentían de goma pero entendió la urgencia de la situación. De alguna forma, Harry lo había encontrado y lo estaba ayudando a escapar. No podía actuar como un debilucho ahora. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, Tom se obligo a dar un paso, y otro. Estaba en el tercero antes de que una oleada de dolor apareciera y lo desmayara - en los brazos de Harry.

"_Enervate_," dijo Harry. El podía soportar a Tom si seguían de esta forma. Pero tenían que moverse. ¿Cuando volvería Lucius y el otro mortifago?

Justo cuando se hizo la pregunta, la puerta se empezó a abrir, y la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy apareció. Furiosos ojos miraron a Harry. En un segundo, Harry vio a Lucius apuntar su varita hacía ellos. Simultáneamente, trato de tomar su varita, solo para darse cuanta que no estaba en su bolsillo. Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de morir, vio a Tom levantar los brazos. La varita estaba en su mano, y estaba diciendo algo.

Harry apretó a Tom más hacia si. En ese instante, un rayo verde salio de la varita de Lucius y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Harry sintió que caía… muy muy profundo… en la oscuridad.

Pensó que estaba muerto.

Harry abrió los ojos. Se encontró con la luz del sol, y molesto alejo su cabeza de la luz, moviendo las hojas bajo él. ¿Hojas? ¿No era invierno?

Su brazo se estiro mientras sentía a alguien al lado de él. Harry se levanto lentamente, sosteniéndose con un codo y miro a Tom preocupado. Estaba despierto, y lo estaba observando todo este tiempo. Los labios sonrieron, curvándose con diversión al ver la cara de Harry.

Estaban en un claro, rodeados de árboles. Por lo que podía ver, debía ser verano o estaba comenzando otoño, los árboles se estaban poniendo cafés y las ramas todavía tenían muchas hojas. Una casa de campo estaba en medio, ellos estaban en el piso a unos cuantos metros de la puerta.

"Harry," sonrió Tom orgullosamente. "Bienvenido a mi casa."

- - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - - - - - o - - -- - - o - - - - - - o - -

No diré nada… No mentiras si, acepto regaños pero no insultos ¬¬

Muchas gracias a los que siguen con la historia a pesar de mi lentitud.

Y este capi va para leuke, que me acordó que tenía un compromiso con todos ustedes, de terminar esto. Es que eso de "pero mujer" Me acorde tanto de mi misma cuando le peleo algo a alguien. Es que soy así, pero mujer, o hombre pero… jeje

Próximo cap.

_"__Ocultarnos__." __Harry frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo que hacemos en este momento."_

_Tom solo dijo, "quieres respuestas." Cuando Harry asintió él continuo. "Solo se un poco, pero tratare de decirte lo que se. Fue una pena. Debí esperarlo. Fui engañado y baje la guardía un poco," dijo molesto._

"_Me debes odiar ahora."_

"_¿Por qué debería?" susurro Harry suavemente._

Bueno ya saben reviews… aunque no me los merezca… esta vez si que no x)

Dejen sus correos si no tiene cuenta en fanfiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es de Passo y tengo su completo permiso de traducirla.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Once: Llévame a casa**

Miro a Tom, se restregó los ojos, y volvió a mirar a Tom. No podía cree que estuvieran vivos después de ver a Lucius Malfoy lanzándoles el _Avada Kedavra. _No solo estaba vivo, Tom de alguna forma los había tele transportado a un lugar totalmente diferente.

Miro de nuevo los alrededores, había una casa de campo no muy lejos de ellos, se veía caliente y acogedora. El techo rojo estaba lleno de hojas que caían de los arboles cercanos y flora salvaje crecía alrededor de la casa. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de arboles, estaban en medio del bosque. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, necesitaba las respuestas… pero había algo más importante que debía hacer antes.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto Harry preocupado, sentándose al lado de Tom. Este seguía con la manta que Harry había usado para cubrirlo.

"Si," Tom cerró sus ojos. Sabía cómo se debía ver. Tan débil como se sentía, sentía algo – un poder exterior que lo estaba cambiando de maneras que no imaginaba. Estaba asustado – asustado de lo desconocido, asustado de lo que aquel hombre susurraba en sus sueños, asustado de sí mismo. Pero estaba agradecido de estar vivo.

"¿Qué te hicieron?" Pregunto Harry con rabia. No podía creer que los Malfoy le hicieran eso a Tom. Se supone que lo iban a cuidar – era un invitado. Pero lo único que hicieron fue tenderle una trampa.

"No estoy seguro." Contesto Tom ásperamente. Las largas horas en el frío le estaban cobrando ahora. Sus ojos temblaron, implorando a Harry que lo ayudara. "¿Me llevarías adentro? No creo poder por mí mismo".

"Si, si, por supuesto. Debí pensar en eso hace unos minutos." Y subiendo a Tom a sus hombros entro a la casa.

***

"¿Qué día es?"

Harry levanto la mirada. Esas eran las primeras palabras que Tom decía desde las tres horas que llevaban adentro. Tan pronto como Harry logro ubicar a Tom en la única cama de la casa, el Slytherin cayó dormido profundamente. Harry había aprovechado para mirar el lugar y se había sorprendido de encontrarlo habitable. Estaba bien dotado de cosas – mantas, muebles, abrigos en el closet, hasta comida – y el sitio estaba bien limpio, como si la persona que vivía allí se hubiera ido a dar un paseo rápido y volviera en poco tiempo. "Estas despierto. La última vez que me fije que día era, era Diciembre 24. Esa fue la noche que fui por ti a la mansión Malfoy. Eso fue hace horas así que debe ser 25, aunque," Harry levanto las cortinas, "no parece. No hay nieve, y estoy seguro que nevó hace unos días."

"La fecha debe ser la correcta. Aunque es complicado aceptar que pase solo un día en ese lugar. El tiempo pasa lento cuando uno está sufriendo, y algunos minutos duran eternidades." Tom seguía en la cama y Harry se había sentado al lado todo el tiempo que Tom descanso. No podía creer que el Gryffindor lo tratara con tanto cariño, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada para merecerlo. "Esta casa está fuera de nuestro mundo. Alguien que la busque no la podrá encontrar, solo la persona que lo creo sabrá cómo llegar."

"¿Tú la creaste?" pregunto Harry. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el lugar, y la explicación de Tom solo le traía más preguntas.

"Si. Voldemort la creo. Yo… él nunca tuvo un hogar real así que creo este lugar para sí mismo. Aquí, no existe el tiempo, y uno puede quedarse por un gran período de tiempo para descansar. Aprendí como llegar aquí al estar dentro de él." Miro alrededor. "Supongo que es mía ahora."

Harry asintió. Que tan solitario podía llegar a ser el mundo, que un mago – un poderoso mago oscuro – necesito crear algo, un mundo mágico, un lugar aparte solo para poder tener un "hogar". Bueno, esto probaba que tan poderoso era Tom, incluso a una edad tan corta. Harry no sabe nada de crear estos lugares. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

"Voldemort tenía estilo," sonrió Harry. "No hubiera pensado que este sitio fuese suyo."

"Ah, si, uno esperaría un castillo oscuro y frio," Tom levanto sus cejas. "Pero cuando tiene que ver con cosas así, todavía recordaba mis pequeños sueños de lo que sería un hogar. Poderoso o no, no necesitaba mucho – solo un pequeño lugar en el cual quedarse… o esconderse, casi todo el tiempo. De igual forma no podía llegar aquí sin un cuerpo."

"Ocultarnos." Harry frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo que hacemos en este momento."

Tom solo dijo, "quieres respuestas." Cuando Harry asintió él continúo. "Solo se un poco, pero tratare de decirte lo que se. Fue una pena. Debí esperarlo. Fui engañado y baje la guardia un poco," dijo molesto.

"¿Tienes fuerza?" pregunto Harry. "Hace rato no podías ni ponerte en pie."

"Puedo hablar." No quería recordar que tan débil estaba. Levantando una mano, Tom dijo, "_Accio Espejo."_

Para sorpresa de Harry, un espejo llego volando a la mano de Tom. "¡No tienes una varita! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Solo estaba verificando que mis suposiciones fueran correctas." Se miro a si mismo, notando los ojos rojos, lo piel pálida y lo cansada que se veía su expresión. Bajo el espejo con disgusto. "No necesitare ninguna varita para hechizos sencillos, solo para lanzar Imperdonables y cosas así. Aunque, usar una varita consumirá menos energía, pero no la necesitare mucho." Casi rió al ver la cara de Harry. "No te preocupes… No voy a lanzar ningún Imperdonable."

"Espero que no," respondió Harry. Se tranquilizo después de unos momentos. "¿Qué te hicieron?"

"Nada que no me haya hecho yo mismo antes. O, mejor, que Voldemort no se hubiera hecho así mismo antes." Tom rió (un poco frío, pensó Harry.) "Es chistoso… Lo único que hago es negarlo. _No soy Voldemort. Nunca seré Voldemort. _Estuve torturándome tanto con esos pensamientos que dure meses tratando de *no* ser él. Seguro era una gran parodia para todo el mundo, insistiendo una y otra vez que no se repetiría el pasado – que merezco vivir y tener un sitio entre la gente que me tiene miedo." Dejo de hablar por un tiempo. "Pero sabes Harry, estaba equivocado. No puedo huir de lo que fui – de lo que soy. No importa lo que haga, Voldemort siempre será parte de mi, y dejare de pretender que somos personas diferentes."

"Durante las dos últimas noches, hicieron un ritual – el primero de otros cuantos que Voldemort realizo en si mismo para convertirse en la criatura poderosa de antes. Lo puedo sentir Harry, puedo sentirlo en mi." Tom se destapo hasta la cintura y tomo la mano de Harry poniéndola en su pecho.

Y Harry lo escucho, o más bien, lo _sintió_. Algo poderoso que salía de Tom, el palpitar del corazón de Tom, de forma errática, fuerte, ruidosa, totalmente diferente a la de él. Sintió la diferencia, el sentimiento de que Tom es más de lo que era antes – pero al mismo tiempo era el mismo.

"Puedo ver al mago con el que se unió en el pasado en mis sueños. Para él, era un regalo. Creo que espera que sea un gran sucesor, que puedo continuar con el trabajo que no se completo a causa de su muerte." Sus labios se curvaron, como si el pensamiento le fuese gracioso. Cubrió la mano de Harry con la suya "Me debes odiar."

"¿Por qué debería?" susurro Harry suavemente. Seguía en trance, el palpitar del corazón bajo su mano golpeaba sus oídos. Trato de enfocarse en Tom, para entender que decía.

"¿No soy un peligro para ti?" pregunto Tom suavemente, más curioso que asustado.

"No veo porque debería pensar eso." Harry separo su mano. No quería hacerlo, pero cada segundo que pasaba se sentía aun más cercano a Tom. Si, Tom era un peligro para él, pero no de la manera en que el otro lo pensaba. "No has hecho nada malo. Y no pienso que lo vayas a hacer," termino antes de que el otro pudiera interrumpirlo. Harry se levanto. "Terminaremos nuestra conversación después de que descanses."

"Pero me acabo de despertar," protesto Tom.

"Necesitas dormir." Harry bostezo. "Y yo también. Duerme, te veré en unas cuantas horas." Sin decir otra palabra, Harry salió y cerró la puerta.

Diez minutes después, seguía allí, con su espalda pegada en la puerta del cuarto, tratando de entender lo que Tom le había dicho. Era más de lo que había pensado. Los mortifagos tenían planeado revivir al Lord Oscuro y transformar a Tom, así este no lo deseara. Tembló ante el pensamiento de que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera llegado. Pero, así él hubiera llegado o no, Tom nunca hubiera actuado de la manera en que ellos querían, teniendo el poder suficiente él podría negarse a hacer lo que no deseaba y se negaría a seguir con lo que sus aliados deseaban. _¿Cierto?_

Harry negó con su cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. Lo que había dicho antes era cierto, necesitaba descansar. Ubicándose en el sofá, Harry recordó el colegio. A esta hora, ya habrían descubierto que se había ido. Por un momento se arrepintió de no decirle a su mejor amigo. No espera tardarse tanto. Pero ahora era tarde. Les explicaría cuando volviera.

Con ese último pensamiento, Harry cayo dormido.

***

"No te asuste Ron," se dijo Ron a sí mismo. "Harry debe estar por aquí en algún lado." Entro a su habitación y miro alrededor, por lo que sería la milésima vez. Abrió la puerta del baño y miro allí también. No, no Harry. Ya había buscado en toda la torre de Gryffindor y pregunto a todo el mundo se había visto a Harry. Pero nadie sabía donde se encontraba.

Se supone que irían a la cena de Navidad la noche pasada. Solo que Harry no se presento, lo cual era raro en él. Tampoco había asistido al juego de Quidditch de noche Buena y hoy era Navidad y tampoco aparecía.

¿Quién desearía apoderarse de Harry ahora? Se pregunto Ron. La guerra había terminado, y los peores enemigos de Harry estaban en prisión o muertos.

Busco en las cosas de Harry. No importa cuánto trataron los elfos, Harry siempre lograba desorganizar sus cosas de nuevo. Y los elfos habían estado ocupados esta semana, lo que explicaba porque las camas no estaban arregladas. Alejando una media negra grisácea, Ron siguió mirando en las cosas hasta que saco una -

¿Bufanda de Slytherin?

¿Porque tendría Harry una bufanda de Slytherin?

Y lo entendió.

Ron salió de la habitación con una cara sonriente.

***

"¿Como así que se fue?" Sonaba un poco chillona y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero quién podría culparla? Acaba de ver todos sus planes de navidad escaparse de sus manos. No era lo que esperaba oír. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, agarrando a su hermano con un poco más de fuerza pregunto. "Pensé que estaba en la cama con un poco de indigestión"

"Bueno eso fue lo que yo dije." Ron se soltó. "Lo dije porque pensé que estaría en algún lugar donde no quisiera ser molestado. Pensé que tendría que darle un poco de espacio y el volvería después."

"¿No puede estar jugando por ahí? ¿Escondiéndose mientras se ríe de nosotros?"

Ron miro a su hermana preocupado. "Ginny, esta noche se cumplirán 2 dos en los que no aparece. El no es así. Lo raro es que no encontré ninguna señal de que fuese secuestrado. Ciertamente, las ventanas estaban cerradas por causa de la nieve. Y nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts. Seguro fue decisión de él."

"Eso es injusto. ¿Por qué se iba a ir?" Se estaba empezando a preocupar. Si no lo habían secuestrado… ¿Estaba entonces con alguien más?

"No lo se." Era todo un rompecabezas. Tenía cierta idea pero no lo iba a decir a ella acerca de la bufanda de Slytherin que encontró. Podía ser que Harry estuviera viéndose con un Slytherin y no quisiera que nadie supiera. Y cual Slytherin, Ron no deseaba pensar en Tom de aquella forma. "Tal vez esta con Sirius. Voy a ir allí en cuenta pueda."

"Por favor dime si esta allí." Se había calmado un poco. Si, estaba exagerando. Por supuesto que estaba con su padrino. ¿Qué tan tonta podría ser?

Ron se alejo de su hermana y empezó a caminar por el castillo.

Ron sabía que había algo extraño. No era común para Harry desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero tampoco era común que Ginny se preocupara tanto porque alguien desapareciera. Fred y George casi siempre desaparecían por mucho tiempo y Ginny nunca parecía preocuparse demasiado. Y la verdad, los gemelos siempre aparecían después sin ningún rasguño.

Tal vez solo estaba estresada.

El no estaba simplemente caminando por ahí. Tenía un lugar a donde ir, ya que había escuchado que cierta persona había llegado al colegio más temprano de lo planeado – alguien a quien deseaba ver. Golpeo fuerte la puerta. Solo él estaría allí.

"¡Malfoy!" _Pump. Pump. _"¡Se que estas allí!"

Golpeo más fuerte por algunos minutos más, hasta que la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin se abrió revelando a Draco Malfoy. "Que molestia, ¿Qué quieres comadreja?. No aceptamos nuevos miembros."

"Cállate Malfoy." Subió el brazo y evito que el Slytherin cerrara la puerta. "Necesito preguntarte algo."

Draco levanta una ceja. "¿El pobretón necesita mi ayuda?"

Su cara se puso roja, pero utilizo todo su auto control para no pegarle en esa cara de engreído que tenía. Dejo de mirarlo y decidió mirar un punto sobre la oreja del Slytherin para tranquilizarse. "¿Por qué estas de vuelta? Hace poco fue Navidad."

"¿Qué te importa? No es tu problema." Draco trato de cerrar la puerta pero no lo logro. "Bien, si preguntas. Decidí pasar aquí Año Nuevo. ¿Feliz?"

Ron miro a los ojos a Draco. "Tengo que ver a Tom Riddle."

La cara de Draco se volvió frío puro. "Sigue en la mansión."

Campanas de advertencia sonaron en la mente de Ron, pero trato de mantenerse calmado. "Oh, ¿en serio? Solo con tu padre."

Draco cruzo sus brazos. "Estas tomando muchas confianzas, y es un tema que no te concierne" Trato de cerrar la puerta con toda sus fuerzas y cuando estaba por cerrarse dijo. "Le diré que lo estas buscando."

"Dile…" Ron pensó por un momento. "Dile que es sobre Harry Potter."

"¿Qué pasa con Harry Potter?"

"Nada que te importe."

Dejo de un lado lo de Potter. No estaba interesado en Harry--- bueno solo cuando hacía algo que lo involucraba a él y a su círculo. Pero con Potter en Hogwarts, el único problema era su padre y los otros mortifagos.

Y mientras veía a Ron Weasly irse, no pudo evitar sentirse más relajado. Por medio de la conversación (si se podía llamar así). Había hecho saber a Weasly que Tom estaba en peligro.

Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. De cierta forma no había traicionado a su padre. No había dicho nada en concreto.

Respirando calmadamente, busco en su bolsillo la varita que encontró el la biblioteca de su casa. De esa forma descubrió que Tom no había ido de forma voluntaria.

Salió de la Mansión tan pronto como pudo. Nadie lo notaría igual. Lucius no lo extrañaría. Su madre entendería. Vicent y Greg estaban juntos para hacerse compañía. Y Tom…

Sonrió con orgullo. Sabía que Tom encontraría una manera de salir. No había hablado con Lucius desde aquella vez, y tampoco había visto a Taylor. Pero había escucho bien, ellos estaban buscando a la persona que perdieron antes.

Tom necesitaría su varita. Cuando volviera.

-TBC-

Sin comentarios lean el próximo capitulo

(Mentira sorry por no traducir antes, no tengo excusa!)


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es de Passo y tengo su completo permiso de traducirla.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

**Persiguiendo a Harry**

Por Passo

**Capitulo Doce: ****Un simple si**

"¿Seguro que te puedes mover?" pregunto Harry preocupado. Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Tom, mirando como este intentaba levantarse por sí solo. Harry había ofrecido ayudarle pero Tom le rechazo, diciendo en pocas palabras que Harry tenía prohibido entrar.

Y Harry pensaba que se habían empezado a llevar bien.

"Si, si." Tom agarro fuertemente la manta que tenía alrededor de sus caderas y se detuvo para descansar. ¿Era tan complicado levantarse? "Necesito bañarme."

"¿Esa es la razón por la que estas tan irritado hoy?" Harry levanto sus cejas incrédulo. "Pensé que solo querías recuperarte rápido."

"Bueno, eso también. Pero la ducha viene primero." Tom arrugo su nariz. "Huelo a sangre."

Harry rió. "Créeme, no hueles a sangre."

"No me fije que me olieras." Ahora era su turno de levantar las cejas.

Harry se sonrojo. "No lo hice. Solo digo… digo que olías bien mientras hablamos." Tom solo sonrió más, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera aun más rojo. El Gryffindor se dio la vuelta molesto. "Oh, piensa lo que quieras. Voy a hacer el desayuno."

"¡Gracias cariño!" logro decir Tom antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta.

***

Abrió la ducha y casi ronronea de placer al sentir el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo. Siempre había encontrado las duchas estimulantes, y esta no era una excepción. Tom se enjabono rigurosamente usando el jabón y el shampoo que había encontrado. Parecían nuevos. Que considerado de Voldemort dejar esas cosas.

Se restregó hasta que le dolió la piel. No estaba bromeando cuando le dijo a Harry que olía a sangre. Odiaba ese olor, le recordaba los años de dolor que fue obligado a ver—que veía sin poder hacer nada, sin poder controlar el cuerpo en el que se encontraba.

Se enjuago con tranquilidad, si no un poco más lento de lo normal, se sentía un poco más fuerte que cuando se despertó. Por lo menos no era tan complicado mantenerse en pie. Saliendo de la ducha, Tom alcanzo la única toalla que había en el baño. Estaba un poco húmeda.

Harry se había bañado antes.

A pesar de intentarlo, no logro controlar su erección que aumentaba cada que pasaba la tolla por su cuerpo, Harry había hecho lo mismo antes. Se imaginaba que sentía la piel de Harry sobre la suya.

Trato de parar sus pensamientos. _Te estás desesperando, Tom. _Se dijo a sí mismo. _Lo último que faltaba era saltar sobre la única persona que pensó en ayudarle._

¿Cómo se dio cuenta Harry de que algo pasaba? Le preguntaría después de vestirse.

Se vistió con una túnica negra, y peino su cabella de forma que no molestaba su visión. No se molesto en mirar al espejo. Quería ver lo mínimo posible de lo que había pasado. Mientras salía del cuarto sonrío un poco ante lo que vio, Harry en la cocina tratando de hacer su desayuno.

El muchacho estaba claramente frustrado. Trato de dispersar el humo negro que salía de la estufa, mientras tiraba lo que parecía ser un desayuno en la caneca.

"¿Qué se supone era eso?"

"Huevos," respondió Harry apenado, dando la espalda a Tom. Mirando al Slytherin, agrego, "Trate de hacer unos con mis manos ya que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer comida con varita. Los huevos siempre salen revueltos."

"Veo," acepto Tom. "Y Harry, ¿cómo te gustan los huevos?"

Tal vez fue solo Harry, pero la manera en que Tom pregunto eso de manera tan inocente hizo que Harry se sonrojara. Controlándose un poco, Harry respondió, "Fritos."

"¡Listo!" Tom sonrió y, subiendo las mandas hasta sus codos, movió la varita sobre la mesa. "Espero que salgan bien… _¡Voila_! ¡Huevos calientes y frescos!"

Y así como dijo Tom, habían dos huevos en cada plato. Harry miro sorprendida. "¡Impresionante! ¿Cómo lo hiciste con tan poca practica?"

"Bueno preparar la comida con la varita siempre me ha salido bien. Solo tengo que concentrarme de igual manera. Vamos a comer." Tomo un cuchillo, y se sentó.

"Bueno por lo menos no soy un desastre. Logre preparar zumo de calabaza," dijo Harry. "No sabía qué hacer comida con la varita fuese tan complicado. La profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Dumbledore lo hacen ver tan fácil."

"Es fácil," exclamo Tom.

"Tal vez para ti, pero después de realizar la decima tostada mojada, el profesor Nadine estaba lista para matarme." Rieron por un rato, imaginando a la profesora, que tomaba su cocina, como un arte.

"Siempre me ha gustado cocinar. Tal vez eso ayudo."

"Si, tal vez."

Comieron en un silencio tranquilo por unos minutos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Harry, sentía un poco de preocupación por no haberle dicho a sus amigos que se iba. Para esta hora Ron estaría preocupado. Pero tenía que quedarse hasta que Tom tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para irse. Nadie sabía que les esperaba del otro lado, con Lucius y sus hombres buscando al Lord Oscuro. Si, decidió Harry, sus amigos entenderían. Les explicaría después. Ahora mismo, la seguridad de Tom era más importante.

"Harry…"

"Tom…"

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Dejaron de hablar un momento, y Tom señalo a Harry para que hablara primero.

"Solo me preguntaba si te sentías mejor."

"Si." Dijo Tom. "La ducha hizo maravillas. Y el descanso también. Por lo menos ahora me puedo mover."

"Bien. ¿Y no hueles a sangre?" sonrió Harry.

"No que yo sepa. Porque, ¿a qué huelo ahora?" Dijo Tom de manera provocativa.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a responder eso? "Um, normal."

"¿Solo normal?" Dijo mientras levantaba las cejas.

"Digo, bien," corrigió Harry. Y a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad, enrojeció fuertemente. "Digo, pienso que hueles bien, no que te haya olido en los últimos 10 minutos. Por lo menos te _ves_ como si así fuera... digo... tu sabes a que me refiero." _Muy bien Harry… por favor solo cállate. _Manteniendo lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad miro el vaso de vidrio frente a él.

"Ya veo. Bueno, gracias." Dijo tratando de mantener una expresión pasiva. Dentro, estaba sonriendo, y se sentía bastante a gusto la incomodidad de Harry. Que tenía algún efecto en el Gryffindor era obvio. Solo faltaba saber _por qué _afectaba tanto a Harry. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la pregunta que planeaba hacerle, "Harry ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?"

"Te sentí," respondió Harry. "¿No lo sabías?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Tom. "Estaba inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pienso que grite mucho, pero no recuerdo nada más."

"Tal vez eso fue," dijo pensativo. "No puedo explicar porque ni como sucede. Solo siento tu dolor, o una parte de él, de alguna forma. Estaba durmiendo, y soñé contigo. Escuche tu voz. Y después desperté… Y mi cicatriz dolió mucho. Como solía hacerlo cuando—"

"Como cuando Voldemort estaba cerca," finalizo Tom. "Dime Harry. Antes de eso, ¿sentías otras cosas que tuviera que ver conmigo? ¿Hice que te doliera la cicatriz alguna vez?"

"No. Estoy seguro que no. Lo recordaría."

"Tal vez ellos abrieron la conexión." Dijo Tom en voz alta mientras miraba el aire al lado de él.

"¿La conexión?"

"¡Si! Ellos trataron de poner en mí lo poco que quedaba de la esencia de Voldemort—algo que contenía su vida, pudo ser su sangre, usando magia negra. Usaron lo mismo en el pasado cuando Voldemort trato de ganar más poder absorbiendo la esencia de Grindelwald."

"¿Y ahora están tratando de que absorbas los dos magos en ti?" Pregunto Harry seriamente. "¿No es eso peligroso?"

"Peligroso, si. Doloroso, si. Todo puede pasar cuando usas magia negra. Pero el que sabe solo debe concentrase mucho," respondió Tom. "Bueno técnicamente, solo trataban de que me uniera conmigo mismo." Casi se ríe ante el pensamiento.

"Hmph, bueno te puedes reír ahora," dijo Harry. "Lo que hicieron es ilegal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo salía mal? Pudiste morir en ese instante."

"Peor, Grindelwald hubiera renacido. O peor, Voldemort."

"¿En serio?"

Tom se detuvo. "De hecho… no."

"¿?"

"Estaba bromeando con lo de la resurrección." Tom sonrío viendo la reacción de Harry. "Solo te veías tan serio. Pensé que debía asustarte un poco."

"Aargh… ¿Por qué te saque de allí?" dijo Harry, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Parte de él sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil pero la ignoro.

"Oye, no me pude controlar" dijo Tom defendiéndose.

"Tienes un humor enfermizo."

"Y ustedes se preguntan porque me volví el Lord Oscuro. ¡Nadie se ríe de mis chistes!"

"¡Suficiente!" Harry se levanto furioso y miro a Tom de mala manera. "Tu limpias los platos."

***

Harry se recostó en el árbol. No se sentía mejor, Tom limpio todos los platos usando su magia sin varita. Su castigo claramente no fue nada complicado y Harry termino sintiéndose más estresado.

Pero estaba también un poco sorprendido. _Ese creído_, pensó. _Me pregunto cómo hacia su madre para soportarlo_. En ese mismo instante, Harry recordó: Nunca lo hizo. Ella murió muy temprano. Es gracioso como Tom y él compartían ciertas cosas: sus vidas, o por lo menos la mayor parte, estaban escritas en libros de historia.

"Nadie hubiera hecho lo mismo."

Harry miro hacia arriba. Tom estaba de pie frente a él. "No me di cuenta que saliste."

"Bueno, tan cómoda como es la casa, puede ser un poco solitaria." Se sentó al lado de Harry.

"¿Qué decías?" pregunto Harry.

"Lo que hiciste." Tom se volteo para mirarlo. "Fue algo muy valiente. No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hiciste. Otros lo hubieran ignorado, o hubieran hecho algo diferente: Ir a donde Dumbledore – lo cual no es una mala idea."

"Hmm..." murmuro Harry. "Siempre he sido un poco impulsivo cuando se trata de esas cosas. No pienso de la manera correcta. Solo sabía que tenía que ir a la Mansión Malfoy y verificar que estabas bien."

"Y lo hiciste."

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, miran el cielo mientras se ponía más negro cada minuto.

"Gracias, Harry." Susurro Tom, rompiendo el silencio. "Gracias por venir a salvarme."

Instantáneamente, Harry tomo la mano del otro, solo un momento. "De nada," dijo simplemente.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Tom se levanto y ayudo a Harry a levantarse. "Volvamos dentro. Los insectos empezaran a salir en algunos minutos."

Harry siguió a Tom. Cuando llegaron a la sala Tom se detuvo.

"Otra cosa." Tenía que decirlo, antes de que perdiera el valor.

Harry lo miro confundido.

De repente, sin ningún aviso, Tom levanto sus manos, las poso sobre el rostro de Harry, y le dio un beso tierno en los labios. "Feliz Navidad, Harry."

***

"Hermione, esto es serio. ¡No lo hemos visto en días!" Ron remango su camisa mientras explicaba a Hermione la situación. Era el día después de nuevo año y Hermione acaba de llegar a Hogwarts. Había llegado un día antes de lo planeado al recibir el mensaje _críptico_ de su compañero. Sabiendo de la tendencia de Ron a exagerar, Hermione esperaba algo simple – tal vez los Slytherin habían robado la escoba de Harry o algo por el estilo. No esperaba saber que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba _perdido_.

"¿Y no hiciste nada al respecto?" exclamo Hermione, lanzando sus brazos al aire.

"¡Lo busque! Y trate de preguntarle a Malfoy. Pero todo lo que averigüe fue que Tom no estaba con él. Que seguía en la Mansión Malfoy pero lo dudo."

"Entonces tanto Tom como Harry están desaparecidos…" Hermione golpeo un poco el sofá. "Estoy podría ser serio. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Dumbledore o alguno de los profesores?"

"Lo pensé. Pero encontré esto." Ron pasó la bufanda de Slytherin a Hermione. Y después paso una carta. "Tom le dio esto a Harry para Navidad, lo encontré mirando en el desorden de Harry."

"¿Entonces que significa?" Pregunto Hermione confundida.

"Bueno," dijo Ron. ¿Cómo se supone que lo pondría de forma delicada? "Tal vez Harry y Riddle… tal vez no quieran que los encuentren."

"¿Dices que se están escondiendo allí afuera?" levanto la bufanda. "¿Por qué se llevaría Tom a Harry?"

"Bueno, tal vez… tu sabes…" Ron se avergonzó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mientras entendía lo que quería decir su amigo. "¡RON WEASLEY! ¿Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar que Harry tiene ese tipo de relación con Tom Riddle?" Grito, trayendo toda la atención de la sala hacia ella.

Tomando el brazo de Ron, Hermione salió de la torre. "Honestamente Ron, tú y tus ideas."

"¡Bueno, es una posibilidad!!" se defendió. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A donde el Profesor Dumbledore – donde debiste ir desde el principio. Tom y Harry juntos… ¡Imagínate! En serio Ron, eso es prácticamente imposible."

TBC

Bien!!!

Feliz Navidad (aunque ya paso)

Y un feliz año nuevo.

Que pasen rico con sus familias y amigos, diviértanse y no conduzcan si tomaron algo de alcohol.

Saludos!!!


End file.
